Adventures of a Blader
by SerenaTate
Summary: Summary: “I want to bring him down. I want to bring him down myself.” A girl with a mysterious past is on a quest for revenge. Revenge though, does not come without hardships or pain. Slight changes since completion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 1

"Oh man. Another boring day at school," groaned Serena. Serena was a 15-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. All anybody really knew of her was that she lived in Russia before moving to Tobyo, Japan. Only her best friend and roommate Nicole knew more. Serena went to a boarding school that accepted both boys and girls. But the boys never saw the girls and vice versa except during the hour-long lunch.

"Hey Serena! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" called Nicole.

"Coming!" answered Serena. She quickly changed into the school uniform (grey skirt, white top, red tie, green blazer) and soon the two friends were out of their dorm and on their way to class.

"Today the school newspaper comes out, maybe the only good thing about today," said Serena.

"I heard from a very reliable source that there's this really neat section of the newspaper. It's an athletic issue. There's bound to be good looking guys in there. Maybe there'll be a boy in there for you."

Serena snorted. "Yeah right. There was only one boy I loved, the only one who understood me, and I haven't seen him since he left Russia.

Once they entered the classroom. Nicole went to talk to some of her other friends. After a few minutes, Mrs. Toritza, the teacher, came in.

"Quiet class," said Mrs. Toritza. No one paid her attention.

"QUIET!" she shouted. Everyone became silent.

"Thank you. Now as you know, today the school paper comes out. You will have 15 minutes to look through it. Miss Yvette, will you pass them out?" asked Mrs. Toritza. 5 minutes later the papers were all passed out.

"I can't believe you read the paper, Serena," said Nicole leafing through the paper.

"I like to know what's going on, but so far there's nothing but junk," said Serena.

"Finally, some good looking boys, and there's this really sexy Russian one on the front of the boy's section. It even came with an article," said Nicole.

"What?!" cried Serena. She rushed to the page. The title screamed at her before she saw the picture. Would it be her boyfriend, or her enemy? Serena looked at the picture. "Oh my God!"

"Didn't I tell you? Isn't he sexy?" asked Nicole.

"You said it Nicole," agreed one of Nicole's other friends.

"Sorry everyone, but he's taken," said Serena smiling.

"What makes you so sure he'll go out with you?" asked Yvette.

"Easy. He's my boyfriend from Russia," answered Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 2

"What?! You mean this is him?" asked Nicole.

Yes. Kai Hiwatari. Met him in Russia but he left and I haven't seen him for a few year," answered Serena.

"You lucky thing," said Yvette.

"Hey look at this. This pretty thing came all the way from Russia," said Wyatt.

"She's no pretty thing, she's one hot mama!" said Daniel.

"Well duh! She's on the cross country and volleyball team," said another boy.

Kai Hiwatari sat in a corner of the classroom. He normally didn't pay attention to his classmates; but he did now, discreetly. He turned the page of his newspaper, and staring right at him, was Serena Smith.

_I've finally found my girlfriend again._

Wyatt came up behind him. "Do you know her Kai?"

"If so, kin ya hook me up wid 'er?" asked Daniel.

Kai ignored them as usual. Just before his classmates could pester him with more questions, the teacher walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 3

It was the end of the school day. Serena was on her computer surfing the web.

_Maybe I'll see Kai at lunch tomorrow,_ thought Serena.

Kai was sitting at his desk with his homework in front of him; but he wasn't working on it. Instead, he was thinking of Serena.

_**It was at Biovalt, a facility that pretended to be an abbey in Moscow, Russia. All the boys were practicing their blading. Suddenly ,a whistle blew. A man named Boris appeared.**_

_**"Everyone listen up! You all know the rule, no girls are allowed here. There will be one exception to this rule though." Boris motioned with his hand.**_

_**A young girl about nine came into view. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kai was nine also. It wasn't until they both were eleven before they started dating. They always bladed against each other; spent every possible moment together. They tried to keep their relationship a secret, since Boris had plans for Serena; but nothing ever was a secret at Biovolt. Actually, the relationship never went very far, just a few dates and a very few handful of hugs.**_

_Maybe I'll see her at lunch_, thought Kai


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 4

The next day, Serena was excited. She rushed through her classwork, which helped very little.

"Why are you so excited Serena? You never liked school," asked Nicole.

Serena didn't answer. Soon the slow moving clock struck noon, lunchtime. Serena rushed out the door. When she got to the outside lunch area, Serena looked around. She spotted a clump of students, which was unusual. Wading through the crowd, Serena saw Kai in the center.

_How to get him out of there…_

Serena didn't have to do anything. A fight broke out among the crowd, helping Serena rescue Kai. Serena and Kai sought shelter in the school building.

"Thanks," said Kai.

"Welcome."

They were silent for a while as they walked around the school.

"How are you Kai?"

"Okay. You?"

"Fine."

More silence.

"How long have you been here Serena?"

"About 10 months."

"What has been going on with you?"

"Nothing much. I moved about Japan here and there. Lived in Domino before coming here. What about you?"

Kai gave a brief summary about what happened during the two years they had not seen each other.

BRIING!

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Kai turning to go.

"I have a better idea." Serena reached up and placed her hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai felt something like a bolt of lightning pass through him.

"What was that?" asked Kai.

BRRING! Students were running through the halls, mostly boys.

"Later." Serena turned to go.

"But I won't see you later!"

Serena disappeared into the sea of boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up.Telepathy/Serena/Kai/Max:blah: or blah- bitbeast_Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 5

It was nighttime now. Serena was packing a suitcase. Tomorrow was Friday and a scheduled plan for a visit home.

_Maybe Kai would want to visit me at home_, thought Serena.

Kai was just laying on his bed, thinking.

_I wonder if Serena stays at school during these visits home…probably not._

/Kai/

Kai sat up, looking around. No one was in the room.

/Kai/

"What?"

/Its me Serena/

"Where are you?"

/In my dorm. Now, think what you want to say and direct it to me. Otherwise people will think you are going insane./

/Why are you in my head? How are you in my head?/

/Remember during lunch when I put my hands on your shoulders?/

/Yeah./

/Well, I created a telepathic link between you and me./

/How?/

/Promise you won't tell anyone?/

/Yes/

/I have powers/

/You're joking/

/Would I lie to you?/

/No/

Silence.

/Hey, I've got a question for you/

/What?/

/Would you like to come with me to my house tomorrow?/

/Your dad won't be there right? Does he visit often?/

/No. Why do you think Mom and I moved a lot? He doesn't know where we live. Mom divorced him. He was such a jerk…and a psycho! Honestly, who would want to-/

/I'll come./

/Meet you after school tomorrow then./

They talked a little longer before saying goodnight. As Kai was drifting off to sleep, he remembered a letter he got from Kenny asking him to come back to Tokyo.

_Maybe Serena would like to go to Tokyo with me_, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 6

After school the next day, Serena and Kai traveled by bus to Serena's house.

"I don't want you staying silent the whole time. You're visiting, so talk!"

Kai didn't answer to that.

"Mom I'm home," called Serena ask they walked inside.

"Hi honey," replied Serena's mom Ms. Smith. "Oh hello Kai. Nice to see you again."

"Hello."

"Kai goes to my school," announced Serena.

"That's good. Are you staying for dinner Kai? You're welcome to."

"No thank you. I can't stay long. I have to pack for my trip to Tokyo. Though I was hoping," Kai turned to Serena, "That you would like to come with me."

"Of course! Trip to a big city! WHOOOOOO… oh wait," Serena looked at her mom, "Can I go Mom?"

"I don't know…" Ms. Smith looked thoughtful.

"You can come too," said Kai. _Just what I need, a chaperone._

It was awhile before Ms. Smith gave the okay.

"Road trip! WHOOOT!."

"I'll have to make hotel reservations," said Ms. Smith.

"You can stay at my place," offered Kai.

The celebration halted.

"V-voltaire's place?" stuttered Serena.

Kai shook his head. "Not his. Mine. Grandfather," Kai spat out the word, "is in jail for life.

Ms. Smith gave a sigh of relief. "That's good, but we can't impose."

"I insist."

Serena decided to stay out of this one. She didn't care where they stayed. She was finally able to visit a big city. After Biovolt, Ms. Smith and Serena had stuck to small towns.

"All right Kai, if you insist." Ms. Smith turned to go. "We'll pack later, you two have fun." Ms. Smith disappeared into the kitchen.

Kai turned to Serena. "Are you any better at blading?"

"I haven't picked up a blade since I left Biovolt. We moved to towns where blading wasn't popular, " answered Serena.

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade. "How about a match then?"

Serena smiled. "Sure. Let me just drop my stuff off in my room and grab Kaliara." Serena was talking about her blade.

Kai followed Serena to her room. "What happened to Silviar?"

Silviar was Serena's other blade. Boris had given her that blade because it had a black and silver fox as the bitbeast. Kaliara didn't have a bitbeast.

"I left him at Biovolt. I wasn't going to take with me that-that-TOOL of Boris's." Serena dug into a drawer and pulled out her blade. "Here it is! Now, we'll have to go out back. There's a dirt patch about the size of a practice stadium there."

Kai followed Serena out back. It was shady, as the trees were overgrown. "For privacy," was Serena's explanation.

Serena and Kai stood at opposite ends of the dirt patch. Blades were placed in launchers. Hands went to the ripcords, the object that gave the beyblade its speed and power. After the standard countdown, the ripcords were ripped out of the launcher; and the two blades went flying to the ground, heading for each other. Of course, Kai had an advantage. His blade, Dranzer, had a bitbeast. It wasn't long before Kaliara stopped spinning. Dranzer, the giant bird of flames, disappeared and Kai bent down to pick up his blade.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Serena's face fell. "You're leaving all ready?"

Kai nodded. "I have to pack for the trip tomorrow, as do you. I'll be around in the morning."

"Oh. Okay. See you then." Serena showed Kai to the front door and watched as he walked toward the nearest bus stop. Ms. Smith came up behind her.

"You'll see him tomorrow sweetie. Come, we need to pack."

Serena nodded and close the front door. Her face brightened. She could talk to Kai anytime, with the help of the telepathic link.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 7

The next morning, Serena was bouncing all around the house. "We're going to Tokyo! We're going to Tokyo!"

"Remember Serena. Do not draw attention to yourself in Tokyo."

"I know, I know. That way Boris will not know where we are."

Once Kai appeared, all of the luggage was packed in Ms. Smith's car. Silence filled the car for a while on the trip, until Ms. Smith tried to start a conversation.

"So what's in Tokyo Kai?"

"The BladeBreakers."

"Who?"

"It's the Japanese blading team Kai's on," answered Serena.

"Really now? Tell us about your friends Kai."

"They're my teammates, not my friends."

"Then tell us about your teammates."

"Tyson's a pig, Ray's Chinese, Max is always hyper, and Kenny is our team nerd."

"How old are they?" asked Serena.

"Tyson and Kenny are 14. Ray and Max are 15."

"Will I get to meet them?"

Ms. Smith looked at Serena disapprovingly in the rear view mirror. "You know what you need to do Serena. Keep out of the spot light. If you are around famous people then-"

"I KNOW Mom! Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Silence filled the car again. It wasn't until they reached Tokyo did talk resume, but that was only to get directions from Kai to his place. Serena's mouth fell open at the sight of the mansion.

"You live here?" She had momentarily forgotten who owned the mansion.

"Yes."

Serena's mouth remained open as Kai's butler showed her to the room she would be staying in. Serena placed her bag on the bed and hurried out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Serena turned around and saw Kai at the top of the stairs. "I'm going to explore Tokyo!"

"You'll need a guide." Kai looked thoughtful for a moment. His trance soon ended. "Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Kai walked past Serena, who shrugged and followed.

Serena was amazed at the sights of Tokyo. Kai didn't spend much time showing Serena around. Instead, he led her to a house.

"Who lives here?"

"Max." Kai rang the doorbell.

The door opened after a little bit and Serena gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 8

There, standing in the doorway, was a male version of her. He had the same blue eyes, the same shade of blonde hair, and freckles. He wore a pale blue and yellow shirt with a green one underneath. He wore light blue shorts.

"Hey Kai. Didn't know you were in town." They boy didn't notice Serena yet.

"Max."

Serena poked Kai. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

/No. You can do that for yourself. Just don't mention-/

/I know. I know. You've formed an impression that you are unfeeling./

/Don't need to make it sound harsh./

Serena stuck out her hand. Max gave her his. "I'm Serena, Kai's schoolmate." She smiled, hiding her confusion.

Max's face showed shock as he looked at her. He shook his head finally, as if trying to clear his head.

"I'm Max. Um…sorry if I seem rude but…are you a relative of mine, because we look so much alike."

Serena shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Max laughed. "Of course not! But maybe…would you like to come over to the hobby shop with me? I have to stop by there to talk to my dad before going to practice."

"Well actually Kai was…" Serena looked about, but Kai had disappeared. "Never mind. I'd like to go to the store. I need new parts for my blade anyways. You do sell parts right?"

Max nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Most hobby stores I went into didn't sell blades." _Because blading wasn't known in those towns._

"Let's go then. Did you want to come to our practice too?"

Serena brightened. "Of course!"

Max stepped out of the house and locked the door. "Let's go."

As the pair traveled to the hobby store, Max told her about different places they passed. Then the subject of blading came up.

"So you blade?" asked Max.

Serena nodded. "Ever since I was little. Knew nothing but blading."

"Do you have a bitbeast?"

"No." Serena was starting to feel uncomfortable with the subject, so she changed it. "So I hear you're from America. Do you miss it?"

"Not really," admitted Max. "I go over every summer to visit my mom. She works at a blading facility. What about you? Where are you from?"

Another uncomfortable subject. _I'm going to get Kai for this._ "Here and there."

Max looked at Serena. "You're a secretive person aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

Max laughed then pointed. "There it is. The Spinning Top Hobby Store. C'mon. Look around at all the parts if you want."

When they went into the hobby store, Max went to talk to his dad. Serena gaped at all the beyblade parts. Biovolt didn't even have as many as this place. Suddenly, big arms caught Serena in a bear hug.

"She's back. She's back," said her captor.

"Dad!"

Serena's self-defense training kicked in. Freeing herself, she whirled toward her captor, getting into her fighting stance. Before her stood a big, muscular man with a hairstyle similar to Max's.

Max's father, Mr. Tate, held up his hands. "Sorry 'bout that. It's just, you look so much like Max that I thought…Is your name Serena?"

Serena straightened, her mask set in place. "How did you know that?"

Mr. Tate smiled. "Because my mother's prophecy is fulfilled. My long lost daughter has returned."

"What?"

"She's my sister?"

Max and Serena looked at each other. Could they really be brother and sister?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 9

Mr. Tate went to the cash register as Serena stood by a pedestal, keeping herself from falling.

_H-how could he be my f-f-_ Serena couldn't even think the word. _I've been in Russia, nowhere near America._

Mr. Tate came back with a picture frame. He handed it to Serena as Max looked over her shoulder. It showed a younger looking Mr. Tate with a blonde woman. The woman was holding a baby in a blue blanket; Mr. Tate was holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"15 years ago, Judy gave birth to a boy and a girl. We named them Max and Serena."

"We're twins? How come I didn't know?" asked Max.

"The day we were ready to take you home, the nurse came and told us that our baby girl was missing."

"It can't be true. It can't be." Serena started to sway, but gripped the pedestal to steady herself. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"Didn't you try to find her?" asked Max.

"We did, but nothing came up. We lost hope, until your grandmother came and told us that our daughter would return; and she has!" Mr. Tate looked at Serena, who had paled.

"I-I'm y-your daughter?"

Mr. Tate nodded, then frowned. "Do you need to sit down? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine."

"What did you expect Dad? You just met her and you dropped a bomb on her. But I wonder, how would Grams know, if in fact Serena is my sister, that she would return?" asked Max.

"It's a secret in our family. Every two generations, a child is born with 'special abilities'. Your grandmother was a psychic."

Serena couldn't take anymore. She bolted out of the store and down the street, tears streaming down her face.

_Special abilities? Every two generations? Is that why I have my powers? That is, if I'm Max's sister._

But Serena knew deep down that that 'if' was true.

/Serena./

/You knew!/

/I guessed./

/You left me there. You never gave a hint. You could have at least warned me!/

/Sorry./

/You better be./

/What are you going to do?/

/Confront my m-m…/

Serena ran all the way to Kai's place. Slamming the front door closed, Serena searched the house for Ms. Smith. Ms. Smith was in a large living room, watching television.

"So much for not imposing on anyone…Mom!" Serena spat out the word.

Ms. Smith looked at Serena and saw her angry, tear streaked face. "Honey, what's wrong?" She got up and went over to Serena.

Serena backed away. "Why didn't you tell me I was 'adopted'?"

Ms. Smith stopped. "How did you find out?"

"It's true? I thought Mr. Tate was…no…I know Mr. Tate was telling the truth. I have a twin brother and a f-f-paternal figure."

"You have a family? Boris told me you were an orphan."

"You believed that lying psycho?! You could have at least checked out his story!"

"How? If Boris was able to take you away from your family as a baby, how was I supposed to learn the truth?"

Serena looked down. "I-I don't know."

Ms. Smith hugged Serena as Serena broke down crying. "It'll be all right sweetie. Now, grab your things. We need to go talk to your family."

Serena wiped away her tears. "All right. Luckily I didn't unpack…but if you're not my mom, what do I call you?"

Ms. Smith was heading out of the room. "You can call me Aunt May."

Serena raced upstairs to where she had placed her suitcase. It wasn't long before Ms. Smith and Serena were at the hobby store; and it wasn't long before Ms. Smith left the store, but not before promising to send Serena's other items. As soon as Ms. Smith left, Max grabbed Serena's suitcase.

"C'mon. We'll go over to our house and drop this off."

"Be sure to come back. I have something to give to you Serena."

"Thank you f-f-sir."

"Come now, you can call me Dad."

Serena shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's going to take me some time to get over my f-f-him."

"Who's 'him'?" asked Mr. Tate.

Serena shook her head again and walked out of the store, grabbing her bag from Max.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 10

After dropping her stuff off in her new room, Serena followed Max back to the hobby store. Mr. Tate looked up, then reached under the counter. He pulled out a small black box, which Serena opened. Inside was a beyblade part with a picture of a black winged dragon.

"A bitbeast!"

"Where's you get it Dad?" asked Max.

"Your grandmother sent it along with Draciel."

Serena heard a voice in her head. Dragonia. _Dragonia? Who or what is that?_ Serena saw that there was a piece of paper folded up in the box. She took it out, unfolded it, and read it.

_Dear Serena,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not going to be able to meet you. I want you to keep this bitbeast. Be warned though, tell no one but those you trust its name. I foresee that someone will steal it from you if you tell the name to everyone. Use your powers (yes I know of them) to keep it a secret._

_Love,_

_Grams_

_How can I keep the name a secret if I need to call it out?_

Telepathically.

/Who are you?/

Dragonia, your bitbeast.

/Woah. I've never heard of someone having a conversation with their bitbeast, least of all, a bitbeast not on a blade./

Only few are given the gift of communication; but I feel a special connection with you, thus the reason we are communicating now.

Something shook Serena. Snapping out of her link with Dragonia, Serena saw Max looking at her, hand on her arm. Looking around, Serena noticed that Mr. Tate had left the store. Serena looked back at Max. "What?"

"I asked you a question. What's the name of the bitbeast?"

Serena looked at the note. _Tell no one but those you trust…but I can trust my f-family._ "It's Dragonia."

Max looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he spoke. "Do you have special abilities?"

"What do you mean?" asked Serena surprised. _How did he know?_

"Well, Grams had special abilities; and according to Dad, every two generations, a child is born with special abilities. It wouldn't be Dad or Mom; so it would be one of us. I know I don't have special abilities…so…"

Serena sighed. "Yes."

Max looked excited. "What can you do?"

"I can…um…do telepathy, create illusions and force fields. I can orb things also."

"Cool. Hey, if we're twins, shouldn't we have a telepathic link between us?"

"Try it."

"How do I talk telepathically?"

"Think what you are going to say and direct it to me."

Max concentrated, then sighed. "I can't do it."

"Then there is no telepathic link between us."

"Couldn't you make one?"

"No."

"Please?" Max pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

_Well, it'll only be fair. I made one with Kai, I might as well with Max._

Serena placed her hand on Max's shoulder. Max felt the same lightning bolt as Kai did when Serena created the link between them. "Try now."

Testing…one…two…three.

/It works./

Neat!

Mr. Tate came back into the store. "Do you want to make a blade for your bitbeast Serena?"

"Sure!" Not long after did Serena finish a blade for Dragonia. Max looked at it.

"Just like mine. Equal defensive and offensive power. You didn't even need mine or Dad's help."

"I know how to make a blade thank you very much!"

"Sorry. Hey, you want to go try out your new blade? I have to head to practice now. You can come meet the others."

"Um…sure…" Serena kept her mask in place to hide her uneasiness. Life was throwing fastballs at her. First she found out she was 'adopted'. Then she was left with her family, no one she knew or met before. Now she was going to be introduced to the BladeBreakers as Max's twin sister. Serena didn't think she could take anymore.

"Bye Dad! I'm taking Serena to practice."

"Bye you two!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 11

Max led Serena through Tokyo, showing her more sights. Finally, they reached their destination, a house with a sword school dojo next to it. In the front yard stood a practice stadium. Kai stood at it, his Dranzer attacking a blade, which belonged to a Chinese boy. The boy was wearing a white shirt that reached his knees and was slit at the bottom on the sides; blue pants; and gloves that looked like Serena's. He had long black hair that was tied back and a red headband with a ying-yang symbol on it.

A few feet away from the stadium were two boys. One was wearing a yellow shirt with a red vest, jeans, and a blue baseball cap worn backwards on his blue hair. The other was a brown haired boy with glasses, wearing brown trousers, suspenders, and a white collared shirt. He had a computer on his lap.

:Hey Chief. Max is here.:

Serena looked around for the voice. None of the others talked, so where did the voice come from? The boy called Chief, the one with the laptop, looked up.

"Hey Max. Just in time for practice."

"Max! You made it!" said the boy in the red vest.

The Chinese boy recalled his blade. "Who's with you?"

Introductions were made. The boy with the red vest was Tyson; the Chinese boy was Ray; and the boy with the laptop was Kenny, A.K.A. Chief. The voice Serena heard earlier was Dizzi, Kenny's bitbeast who by some freak accident was stuck in the laptop.

"A twin sister?" asked Tyson.

Max nodded excitedly. "Yeah. I met her today."

"Really?" Kenny looked at Serena, fixing his glasses. "Where were you before?"

Serena felt uncomfortable. _What's with all this questioning?_ "Russia."

Kenny nodded. "I thought I caught a hint of Russian accent."

"What part of Russia?" asked Ray.

"Moscow."

"Do you blade?" asked Tyson.

Serena nodded. The others looked at her in surprise. Serena looked back and forth between them. "What?"

Kenny cleared his throat. "The only place in Moscow that you can blade is Biovolt."

_Damn. Forgot about that._

"How were you in Biovolt? They don't let girls in there," said Ray.

"I was…an exception," said Serena, looking at the ground. She was barely able to keep her mask of unemotionalism on.

Awkward silence. Finally Tyson spoke. "I bet you're not as good as any of us here."

Serena looked up. "Was that a challenge?"

Tyson smirked. "What are you, stupid? Of course it was."

Now Serena's mask fell. She glared angrily at Tyson. "I'm going to mop the floor with you!"

"I'd like to see you try to beat me, the World Champion."

/Time to try you out Dragonia./

I'm ready.

Tyson and Serena stepped up to the stadium. With a wave of her hand, Serena's launcher and Dragonia appeared in her hand. Ray was acting as official. Soon, both blades were launched into the stadium.

"Go Dragoon!" A blue dragon appeared out of Tyson's blade.

/Go Dragonia!/ The black winged dragon appeared.

Dragoon went straight for Dragonia.

/Attack!/

Dragonia charged at Dragoon. The two blades collided, but Dragoon was sent flying through the air. It landed at Tyson's feet, not spinning. Everyone looked stunned, Tyson the most, as Dragonia was still spinning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 12

"H-How could I lose? I'm the World Champ!" said Tyson.

Serena bent down and picked up Dragonia. /I never knew you were so strong./

Isn't it great to know you can defeat the strongest blader there is?

/Well…yes…but I thought the battle would be longer!/

Someone grabbed her wrist. Serena turned her attention back to the others. Kai let go of her wrist and nodded for her to follow him. The two walked away, stopping out of earshot. Kai held out his hand.

"Let me see your blade."

Serena handed over Dragonia. While Kai was inspecting it, Serena looked over at the others. They seemed to be arguing.

"Not even a scratch. Where'd did you get the bitbeast?"

Serena looked back at Kai. "My…grandmother gave it to me."

Kai handed back Dragonia. "And I suppose you're going to keep Kaliara?"

Serena nodded. "I still might need Kaliara."

"Hey Serena!" Max sounded angry.

Serena walked over, Kai behind her. "What's up?"

"We just need to examine your blade," said Kenny.

"What for?" asked Serena.

"They think you did something to your blade to give you an unfair advantage," said Max angrily.

"Why would I do that? I don't cheat!"

"I just need to see your blade for a little bit," said Kenny.

Serena muttered darkly as she handed Kenny Dragonia. Tyson looked at Serena.

"You must have cheated. No one's ever been able to defeat me that easily." Tyson glared at Ray, who had opened his mouth. "Robert doesn't count!"

"CHEATED? I NEVER cheat!" shouted Serena.

"You must have," repeated Tyson.

Now Serena was pissed. NO ONE called her a cheater and got away with it. She clenched her fists. "Take it back," she said through clenched teeth.

"No."

Quick as a flash, Serena kicked Tyson in the stomach. Tyson went on his knees, clutching where she had kicked him.

"NEVER call ME a CHEATER again!"

"Here's your blade Serena. Sorry about that."

Serena snatched her blade from Kenny. Stuffing it and her launcher into her pocket, Serena whirled around and headed to the gate.

"Serena! Where are you going?" asked Max.

"Away from here. I'm not going to stay around just to be insulted."

"Wait! Serena!" called Ray.

Serena turned, placing her mask in place.

"Why don't you stay for practice?" Behind Ray, Tyson looked furious.

"Why should I?" demanded Serena.

"Well…we have people coming after our bitbeasts. They're stronger than us-"

Max interrupted Ray. "All except Kai. His was a tie."

Ray continued. "And you are stronger than us. Maybe…you could help us train?"

Serena looked at all of them, as if searching for something. Finally, she smiled.

"Sure." Serena pulled out Dragonia and her launcher. "Who's up first?"

For the rest of the day, Serena battled the BladeBreakers. No matter what the BladeBreakers did though, they couldn't beat Serena. Finally, it was time for everyone to head home.

"Nice to meet you all," said Serena. _All but Tyson that is._

"See you at practice tomorrow," said Ray.

"WHAT?" cried Tyson.

"What? Are you scared that you'll keep losing to me?" asked Serena.

"I'm not scared of anyone, especially a girl," said Tyson. Those were the first words he said to her since their battle.

"Tyson, do you want to lose Dragoon?" asked Kenny.

"No," admitted Tyson.

"Then I'll see you at practice tomorrow," said Serena.

Serena followed Max down the street, mask set firmly in place. It was no use to show anger. Especially in front of Tyson, the annoyance that he was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 13

Serena laid on her bed, arms behind her head. It was 7:00 in the morning. Serena had been up for hours. Thanks to Biovolt, Serena always woke up at 3:00 in the morning.

Knock! Knock!

Serena smiled. _If Max is anything like the boys at Biovolt…_ "Go away," she mumbled 'sleepily'.

"Wake up! We need to go to practice!"

"I'll come by later. I'm going back to sleep."

Max's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

_Huh…he's not like those boys at Biovolt._

Soon, Serena heard Max's footsteps again. Serena quietly got up out of bed and hid behind her bedroom door.

"I didn't want to do this," said Max stepping into the room. He was carrying a bucket full of water. He looked around. "Hey, where is she?"

Serena snuck up behind Max and kicked him in the back of the leg. Max went down and lost his grip on the bucket. The bucket flew into the air, pouring its contents on Max and landed on his head. Serena started laughing.

"Hah hah. Very funny Serena," said Max taking the bucket off his head.

It was several minutes before Serena stopped laughing.

"How did you know I would try to wake you that way?" asked Max.

"I've lived four years with boys who liked to do that sort of thing to me."

"Darn."

"Now out! I need to get ready to go!" said Serena. She pushed Max out of her room and placed the bucket in his hand. She closed the door and Max's footsteps faded down the hall. 10 minutes later, Max walked into the kitchen, where Serena was sitting at the table. She didn't look up from her blade, which was in her hands, but instead said: "Ready to go?"

"I need breakfast first. Don't you eat?" Max dug around the cabinets.

"I had coffee earlier; but I don't eat breakfast."

"I thought I heard someone in the kitchen earlier. That was you?"

Serena nodded. "Probably should have gone out and bought a cup. I had a bloody time trying to find everything."

Silence resumed as Max finished fixing his breakfast. Sitting down, Max noticed Serena's hand was clenching her blade, knuckles white, and her face was dark.

"What's wrong?"

Serena's face resumed its unemotional look as she looked at Max. "I'm just thinking about yesterday."

"A lot happened yesterday. Thinking about anything in particular?"

Serena watched Max pile sugar onto his already sugared cereal. "It's not everyday that someone finds out that they were kidnapped from their true family. To top it off, I get a bitbeast that's stronger than the World Champions when all my life I was a weak blader."

"I'm surprised that you haven't cracked. A lot was thrown at you; but I noticed that you can handle a lot. I mean, look at how you were able to get out of Dad's grasp at the store. He's a strong guy." Max smiled. "I know what could cheer you up. A trip to the park. It's a nice to place to think. That's where I go when I'm down."

"Or the candy store." Serena grinned. In the few hours that she spent with Max, Serena had learned that Max was addicted to sugar. Tyson had came over the night before to apologize for his behavior.

_**DING DONG!**_

_**"I'll get that!" called Serena, coming out of the living room where she was watching Godzilla.**_

_**DING DONG!**_

_**"I'm coming! I'm coming!"**_

_**Tyson was standing on the porch. He reached to ring the doorbell again when Serena opened the door.**_

_**"Oh…it's you. What do you want?" asked Serena.**_

_**"I came to apologize about my behavior earlier."**_

_**"Let me guess. Kenny made you come."**_

_**"Um…yeah…but I am sorry."**_

_**"Apology accepted."**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**Serena turned around. "Max! That better not have been the movie collection!" she yelled.**_

_**"It wasn't!" came the reply.**_

_**Tyson chuckled. "Having problems?"**_

_**Serena turned back to Tyson. "He eats too much sugar. He has at least 50lbs of candy hidden somewhere. I'm going to find it and take it away."**_

_**"Take some friendly advice. Never take away the sugar supply. The first- and last- time we did, we had to chase Max around Tokyo to have him put his clothes back on."**_

_**"Okaaay…wait, I saw something on the news one time about a kid streaking through Tokyo. That was him?"**_

_**Tyson nodded.**_

_**"Thanks for the warning."**_

_**"I'll see you tomorrow," said Tyson turning to leave.**_

_**"If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell the world about earlier today."**_

_**Tyson didn't reply. He just gave a wave and left.**_

"Hey, you ready to go?" asked Max when he was done with his highly sugared cereal.

"We going to the park or Tyson's?"

"The park. You still need to cheer up," said Max placing his dishes in the sink.

"No I don't! I'm happy!" Serena pasted a smile on her face, but Max was already heading out the door. Serena ran to catch up. "How much sugar did you just have?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Race you to the park!" Max raced away.

"No fair! I don't even know where the park is!" shouted Serena. "And you're on a sugar buzz!" Serena raced after Max.

With his knowledge of Tokyo, combined with the fact that he was on a sugar buzz, Max won by a long shot. Serena caught up, panting. She did cross-country at her school, but she never raced. Serena paused to catch her breath.

"Remind me never to race you again," she said finally.

While they were walking through the park, Serena heard rustling in the trees. She thought it was just some squirrels, but then she heard a voice.

"Quiet, they'll hear us!"

Max looked at Serena. "Anything wrong?"

"No. Let's head over to Tyson's."

Serena knew the people in the trees were watching them. She didn't know what they wanted, but Serena wasn't going to stay to find out. As Max and Serena walked along the path, Serena kept listening for the people in the trees. Suddenly, she heard a familiar whistle, the whistle of a launched blade.

"Duck!" Serena shouted.

Max didn't know what was going on, so Serena tackled him to the ground. Two blades whizzed over where they just were, landing a little ways away.

"Thanks Serena. Whose blades are those?" asked Max as he and Serena got off the ground.

"Maybe the people in that tree can tell us." Serena pointed to a tree off to the side.

Two cloaked figures dropped to the ground.

"Damn. How'd you know?" asked one. This was the person Serena heard earlier.

"I told you she has remarkable hearing. It's like she can even hear a pin drop in a noisy room," said the second figure.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice," said Serena,

The hood of the second figure came down to reveal a girl with green eyes and hair that was red and black. The girl smiled. "Hello Serena."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 14

"N-Nicole?" asked Serena.

"Glad to see me again?" asked Nicole.

"Shut up Nicole." The hood of the other cloaked figure came off. A girl with blue hair and green eyes looked at Max and Serena.

"Miriam," whispered Max.

"But Miriam, I just want to talk to my friend," whined Nicole.

"Your friend?" Miriam looked at Nicole. "You weren't supposed to become her friend! You were a spy! A SPY!"

"What? You mean our friendship was a lie Nicole?" asked Serena.

"No-"

Miriam interrupted. "Stop the act Nicole."

"What act? I'm not acting! I am your friend Serena!" said Nicole.

"Wait a minute. Serena, you know them?" asked Max.

"I know Nicole. She's my friend from school."

"So you believe me?" asked Nicole.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

A look of hurt flashed across Nicole's face; but it changed to a look of determination. "Alright Miriam, let's get down to business."

"Works for me." Miriam turned to Max and Serena. "We challenge you both to a two-on-two battle."

/Do they ever give you an alternative?/

No. We have to battle.

/Alright./

"We accept your challenge," said Max.

Miriam smiled. "Good."

All four launched their blades.

/Are these the ones who want your bitbeasts?/

Yeah. Looks like they're targeting you too.

Miriam's blade started pushing back Max's Draciel.

/Let's go help him out Dragonia./

As you wish.

Dragonia changed course and headed straight for Miriam's blade. Out of nowhere, Nicole's blade intercepted Dragonia.

"It isn't nice to go two on one," said Nicole.

/I'll finish Nicole off and then come help you. Just hang in there./

I'll try.

"I never knew you bladed Nicole," said Serena.

"I've been trained specifically to defeat you."

"Why me?"

"You hold the-"

"Don't tell her why Nicole. Just win," said Miriam.

"You just worry about Little Maxy over there and let me worry about Serena."

Serena snorted.

Little Maxy?!

/Funny nickname./

Don't you dare call me that.

Neither Nicole nor Serena was winning, and Miriam was close to winning. In a last ditch effort, Max summoned Draciel. Serena, confident that she would win, called out Dragonia. With a flash, a purple turtle and a black winged dragon appeared.

"Go SharkRash!" said Miriam.

"SnowLeopard!" shouted Nicole.

There was a flash of light, a swirl of mist, and then nothing. Serena stared in disbelief.

"Where are you bitbeasts?" asked Serena.

"Oh, they're there. You just can't see them," said Miriam.

/Invisible bitbeasts?/

Yep.

/Wow./

SharkRash and SnowLeopard collided with Draciel and Dragonia. Dust filled the air; and when it cleared, Draciel, Dragonia, and SnowLeopard all had stopped spinning. Serena was surprised. She had been so sure that she and Max would win.

"We…lost…" she whispered.

I lost. You drew with Nicole.

Nicole and Miriam put their hoods back on.

"Good to see you again Serena," said Nicole.

"We'll be back," said Miriam.

They jumped up into the trees and disappeared from view. Serena knelt and picked up Dragonia.

I'm sorry. I tried my best.

/That's all that counts./

"Let's go Serena. We need to go see how the others are," said Max.

"My guess is, they've all been battling your little friends," said Serena.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 15

When the twins reached Tyson's place, everyone was in a bad mood. Tyson was the angriest.

"Why are they coming after our bitbeasts?" he yelled.

"I don't know, but they ambushed both Serena and I at the park," said Max.

"And you said a trip to the park would cheer me up." Looking at the ground, Serena walked away.

"What's her problem?" asked Ray.

"The cloaked figure who challenged Serena was her friend from school," answered Max.

"Ouch," said Tyson.

Their voices faded into the background as Serena got further away.

Serena opened the door to her room. At the foot of the bed was an oak chest. Mr. Tate had given the key to Serena yesterday. Serena took the key from around her neck and unlocked the chest. Inside the chest were all of Serena's personal belongings; the items she couldn't live without. She had orbed them to her room after she had unpacked what she had brought with her. There were three photo albums in the chest. One had a burgundy cover with Russian letters on it. A second was white and plain looking with the word "Friends" on it. The third album Serena pulled out. It was green with a spot in the middle for a picture. The slot held a picture of Serena and Nicole. Serena started leafing through the photos. All of these pictures were taken place at the prep school in Tobyo. Serena stopped at a picture of Nicole and herself at a theme park.

_What a wonderful day that was._

_**"Hey Smith!"**_

_**Serena looked at Yvette. "What is it Takahashi?"**_

_**"Since we're at an amusement park full of roller coasters, how about a little bet?"**_

_**"What do you have in mind?"**_

_**Yvette smiled. "A full day of nothing but roller coasters. First one to vomit loses."**_

_**Serena grimaced. Yvette was always trying to out do Serena, but to do something like this…**_

"_**She'll do it, and I'll be with her." Nicole slapped Serena on the back. "What's the wager?"**_

_**"Loser admits the other one is better."**_

_**Nicole shook her head. "Not good enough. How about that and a month of servitude to the victor?"**_

_**Yvette's smile grew. "You've got yourself a bet."**_

_**Nicole and Yvette shook hands.**_

Serena closed the photo album and shook her head. _We won and tortured Takahashi in her servitude; but that doesn't mean anything now that Nicole is after my bitbeast._

Serena looked up at a knock in her door, then looked back down. "What do you want Kai?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Max told right?"

"He told all of us. He was the one who sent me to check on you. Figured since I knew you the longest, I was the best candidate. We're all in your living room playing video games. Want to come?"

"I can't believe she was spying on me."

"I'm sorry that she did, but that doesn't mean that you can't come have fun with us."

Serena smiled and looked at Kai. "This is really killing you isn't it?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Come on." He pulled Serena up off the floor.

"Hold on. Let me lock this up." Serena placed the album back in the chest and was about to close it when Kai reached in and took out the burgundy album. He leafed through the pages.

"You still have these photos?"

"Yep, but all the important ones are in a different place." _Like the ones of you and me._

"Hey Kai, Serena! What's taking you so long?" called Tyson.

"Coming!" Serena took the album from Kai and went to put it in the chest when an idea came to her. She kept the burgundy album in her hand and closed the chest.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Kai.

Serena walked out into the hall. "I'm going to show these photos to the others."

/Are any of me?/

/Maybe. Why?/

/ Those are your prank photos./

/Yep./

Kai followed Serena out into the living room where Max and Ray were playing a fighting game. Max looked up.

"Hey Serena!"

Ray took the chance and K.O'd Max's character.

"No fair!" cried Max.

"Let me play!" Serena put down her photo album and took the controller from Max. Sitting in an armchair, Serena swung her legs about until they were hanging over an armrest. A few moments later, Serena won the fighting round.

"Wow. Is there anything you're NOT good at?" asked Ray.

"Dancing. I absolutely cannot dance," said Serena with a smile.

"Where did you learn to play? I doubt Boris would have let you play video games," said Tyson.

"I wasn't at Biovolt my whole life. I left when I was 13. Then I moved to a small town called Domino. I have a friend there whose grandfather owns a game shop," said Serena.

"Really? Does he sell blade parts like Dad?" asked Max.

"Unfortunately, no one in Domino has ever heard of blading."

Everyone stared at Serena in disbelief.

"No one there had ever heard of blading? And they live in Japan?" asked Tyson.

Serena nodded. "They have a different game that's popular. 'Duel Monsters' I think it's called. I was never interested in it though."

"What's 'Duel Monsters'?" asked Ray.

"All I know is that it is a card game."

"Are you sure no one in Domino blades?" asked Tyson.

Serena sighed. "Yes Tyson, I'm sure. My friend, Yugi Motou and his grandfather owns the only game shop in Domino. I asked Mr. Motou, but he didn't know what I was talking about."

"So…what did you do for fun?" asked Kenny.

"Hung out with my Domino friends. Taught some people self-defense."

"Nothing exciting then huh?" asked Max.

Serena shrugged. "It was a small town. What do you expect?"

"Hey, what does that say?" asked Kenny. He had spotted the photo album.

"Oh, that's my name in the Russian alphabet. I wanted to show you some pictures." Serena got up off the arm chair. She bent down, picked up the photo album, and then continued to the couch. "Make room for me."

Ray and Kenny moved to the ends of the couch as Serena sat in the middle. Tyson and Max stood behind the couch.

"You want to look Kai? It might bring back some memories," said Serena sweetly.

Kai just gave her one of his famous I'm-not-interested-and-I-don't-care looks.

"Come on Kai. What harm can it do?" asked Max.

Kai rolled his eyes. _You have no idea._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 16

Serena opened the album. The first page revealed a picture of a younger Serena holding up the victory sign. The Demolition Boys were in the background, looking like they were going to kill her.

"What happened in this one? What did you do to annoy the Demolition Boys?" asked Max.

"You mean besides being there? I found them all in Manhunt. I wanted to play, so they thought it would be funny to have me look for them all myself."

So…did you win or lose?" asked Tyson.

"She must have won. I mean," Ray turned to Serena, "if you had lost, they would have been happy and you sad."

Serena nodded and turned the page. The next photo showed the Demolition Boys doing chores. "If I had lost Manhunt, I would have been doing what the picture here shows. Luckily, I had won so I didn't have to do chores for awhile."

The next picture drew nonstop laughter from the couch. The picture showed the Demolition Boys, excluding Kai, with dyed hair.

"W-w-wait. I-is that Tala? With PINK hair?" asked Tyson between laughs.

"Yep."

That started Tyson off again. The next moments were nonstop laughter.

"You couldn't have done these by yourself," said Max.

"Most of them I did. Other pranks I had help with involuntarily."

"Hey Serena, who is that?" asked Ray pointing to a picture.

A boy with tri-colored hair was shown all wet.

"That's my friend Yugi. When I lived in Domino, he would invite me and our friend Teá over for a sleepover. Yugi nicknamed me the 'Queen of Pranks' after seeing these photos. Everytime I stayed over at his place, he would try to wake me up with water. Of course, I always found a way to make it backfire."

"Just like you did this morning," said Max.

"Wait. Max, you tried what this Yugi guy did?" asked Kenny.

"Well, how was I to know she was the 'Queen of Pranks'?"

Ray looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "It's getting late and I need to go."

The others said things along similar lines.

"Do you have any other prank photos?" asked Tyson.

"No, but if I get more I'll let you know."

The BladeBreakers looked uncomfortably at each other.

"What? Do you think I'm going to pull one on you guys?" asked Serena.

They nodded. Serena smiled and got off the couch.

"Then you better watch your back."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 17

The next morning, Serena watched as Max piled sugar once again onto his sugared cereal. Then, as they were on their way to Tyson's, Max raced ahead.

_God. Does he always run after eating sugar?_

At practice, Serena drilled the BladeBreakers. One-on-One, Two-on-Two, everything she could think of. Of course, Serena had time to consult Kenny on if she needed to change anything with her own blading.

_You better be watching Nicole. I'm not going to give up._

Serena led the BladeBreakers to the park, where she had them run laps and other physical activities.

"Why…do…we…have…to…run?" panted Tyson when he was done with a lap. The others had finished before him.

"Not only do you have to be strong at blading, but you also have to be strong physically. What if you go against someone like Bryan who attacks the blader too? You won't last long if you don't have stamina."

Ray was lying on the ground. "I lasted against Bryan's attacks at the last World Championships. Why do I have to run?"

"From what I've been told, you had to go to the hospital afterwards, so you need more stamina.

"At least can we take a break?" whined Tyson.

Serena sighed. "Fine, but 15 minutes!" Serena spied Kai over by a tree. She hadn't seen him come in.

/Have you been running?/

/No./

/Why not?/

/I'm strong enough./

/You are a part of this team. You need to train with the team./

/No thank you./

/Do I need to show them all of the pranks I pulled on you? I'm sure Tyson would LOVE to see you with pink hair./

/That's low./

/I know; but I will do it so you better run./

/Fine./

Serena looked at her friends. All of them were on the ground.

_Maybe I pushed them too hard._

A ring tone broke the silence. Tyson dug in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Little Dude!" cried a voice from the phone.

Tyson winced and held the phone away at arms length. "Hi Gramps. What is it?"

"Mr. D called. He wants you and your peeps at his office tomorrow."

"Thanks Gramps." Tyson hung up the phone. "You guys catch all of that?"

"Who couldn't? I'm sure they heard your grandfather on the other side of town," laughed Max.

"I wonder what Mr. Dickenson wants," said Kenny.

"Who's Mr. Dickenson?" asked Serena.

"He's the one who brought us together to form the BladeBreakers. He's also a commissioner for the BBA," said Ray.

"Why don't you come to meet Mr. Dickenson Serena," said Max.

"I shouldn't. He wants to talk to you guys."

"Nonsense. You're our coach. Mr. Dickenson will want to meet you," said Ray.

"But-"

Tyson interrupted Serena. "Just shut up already and come with us."

Serena barely kept her mask in place. "Do you want to run another lap Granger?"

"No. I'm good."

"We all should head home. School's tomorrow and I know Serena needs to get ready for her first day of school," said Max.

"Fine," Serena grumbled, "but after that AND after we visit Mr. Dickenson, then it's more practice!"

Everyone groaned.

"Keep groaning and I'll add more laps!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 18

Serena stood in front of her new class as her teacher Mrs. Aoki introduced her. Serena saw that in the back were Tyson and Kenny. Kai never went to a public school; and Ray was, well, Ray was somewhere else. Max was in a whole other classroom. Serena was assigned a seat by her friends. On the other side of her was a boy who reminded her of someone. He was looking at her. Serena talked to Tyson and Kenny, trying to ignore the boy; but finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around.

"Do you have a staring problem?"

The boy looked startled. "Ummm…what?"

"Sorry for being rude, but why the hell are you staring at me?"

"Do you blade?" asked the boy.

"What does that have to do with you staring at me?"

"Leave her alone Baldacci," said Tyson.

"I'm sorry Granger, but I'm not talking to you," sneered the boy.

Some other student drew away the boy's attention.

"Who the hell is he?" demanded Serena, looking at her friends.

"Antonio Baldacci, blader extraordinaire; or so he calls himself," said Kenny.

"He's actually a blading bully. He tries to find bladers weaker than him so he can keep his image," said Tyson.

"Baldacci is upset because he hasn't found any new bladers yet. Besides you, we had gotten three new students this year." Kenny nodded to a group of three by the window. "They're part of a foreign exchange program. All three come from America. The tall red head is Angela Ravencroft. The boy is Joseph Black. The short blonde is Kelsey Mattingly."

"Mattingly's the only one out of that group who doesn't know Japanese. Her two friends have to act as translators, so I don't know why Mattingly came," said Tyson.

"I feel bad for Mattingly. To come here but not know the language. Must be hard to make friends," said Serena.

"Wait! You, Torturer Tate, actually feel something? Stop the presses!"

Serena growled. "Keep that up Granger and the front page story tomorrow will read how your body parts were found all about Tokyo." Serena stood up. "Kenny, how much time until class starts?"

"About ten minutes, why?"

"I'm going to go over there and talk to them."

"Good luck," said Tyson.

Serena walked over to the trio. "Hello."

Three heads jerked up. The red head smiled. "You speak English?"

Serena nodded. "I took courses at my last school."

A big grin broke out on Mattingly's face. "Wonderful! I'm Kelsey."

"Angie."

"Joe."

Serena laughed. "Well, you already know me. So I hear you three are from America."

Angie nodded. "Florida to be more precise."

"Where are you from? You don't have a Japanese accent; and you don't have an American one since you're Max Tate's sibling," said Joe.

"Actually we're twins. I was raised by an-" Serena racked her brain for an excuse. "-uncle in Russia. He died and my Aunt May brought me to Japan."

/Update on why I didn't grow up with you./

What excuse did you use?

/Aunt and Uncle in Russia. Killed off the uncle./

Alright.

Serena spotted something at Kelsey's waist. She had seen it in Domino. It was a deck protector. "You duel Kelsey?"

Kelsey's eyes lit up. "You know about Duel Monsters? No one here knows. Do you play?"

Serena shook her head. "No. I blade, but my friend Yugi-"

Kelsey shrieked. All eyes turned to the four. Angie and Joe apologized in Japanese for Kelsey.

"You're friends with Yugi Motou? The King of Games?"

Serena looked quizzically at Kelsey. "King of Games? Obviously, you know more about Yugi than I do. Then again, it's been a year since I last saw him."

Kelsey opened her mouth to reply when Mrs. Aoki ordered everyone back to their desks. Tyson and Kenny looked stunned as Serena sat down next to them.

"You know English?" asked Tyson.

"I learned it at my last school. Of course, Russian is my first language. I had to learn Japanese before I could talk to anyone over here."

All further conversation was stopped as class started. At lunchtime, Serena went and sat with the American Trio. Kelsey still couldn't get over the fact that Serena knew Yugi Motou.

"You shouldn't have mentioned him Serena," said Angie.

"She's annoyingly obsessed with him, as much as she is with Kai," said Joe.

_Kai? But he's mine!_ Serena plastered a smile on her face. "You're going to have a hard time getting either of them Kelsey."

Kelsey sighed. "I know, but I can dream can't I?"

"Oy! Tate!"

Serena fixed her mask of unemotionalism firmly in place. "What is it Baldacci?"

"You never answered my question earlier. Do you blade?"

"Yes, but I am not accepting your challenge."

"Why not?" demanded Baldacci.

"Because you are not worth my time."

Baldacci's face reddened. He spun Serena around and grabbed a fistful of cloth. "I'm not worth your time?!"

Serena looked calmly at Baldacci. "I suggest you let go before you get hurt."

"How? How am I not worth your time?"

Serena sighed and, taking hold of Baldacci's wrist, applied pressure at the underside of the wrist. Baldacci let go. "Like I said, you are not worth my time." Serena turned and sat back down, talking to her new friends in English.

Baldacci stormed off and didn't bother Serena for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Serena waved goodbye to the American Trio before catching up to Tyson, Kenny, and Max. They all headed to Tyson's to do homework. Ray and Kai were already there and waited patiently for the rest. Serena and Kenny tried to explain the homework to Tyson, but they gave up.

"Try it for yourself Granger," said Serena. She turned to her own homework.

"You're mad aren't you?" asked Kenny.

Serena looked up. "Why do you say that Chief?"

"Because anytime you're mad, you call people by their last names."

"Oh."

Soon, everyone, even Tyson, was done with their homework. Serena even met Tyson's grandfather before the group left for Mr. Dickenson's.

"Keep up the good work Miss Sergeant." Gramps left.

"Sergeant?"

Tyson and Max broke down laughing. Serena whirled on them. "What's so funny?"

"Your new name," said Max between giggles.

"Oh, I'm a sergeant now am I? Then drop and give me 50!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 19

The group got off the bus in front of a tall building.

"The Japanese BBA headquarters," said Kenny.

Serena followed the group inside. A few moments later, the troupe was knocking on a door. The door opened and an elderly gentleman stood in the doorway. He wore a black suit with a black bowler hat. He was short, had a white mustache, wore glasses, and carried a cane.

"Ah. Good to see you all. Come in, come in."

The group went inside and found seats. Well, at least most of them. Serena and Kai were left standing. Mr. Dickenson looked at Serena.

"And who are you?"

Serena stepped forward and shook Mr. Dickenson's hand. "Serena Tate sir."

Mr. Dickenson looked between Max and Serena. "My goodness. You two look exactly alike. Twins I presume?"

They nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you Serena. Do you blade?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Never enough female bladers. But speaking of bladers," Mr. Dickenson turned to the BladeBreakers. "A group of bladers called the PsyKicks has challenged you to a match."

"Alright!" Tyson pumped a fist in the air.

"I've never heard of the PsyKicks. Are they new?" asked Kenny.

"Yes. They just beat the trial team to become a team for Japan. They would like you to come over the their facility on Saturday."

"What time are you picking us up?" asked Tyson.

"You know Tyson, you should ask your teammates before you make a decision," said Serena.

"I'm the team captain, so I-"

"Actually Tyson, Kai's team captain; but it doesn't matter. I'm game for a new match," said Max.

Ray nodded and Kai, propped up against the wall, acted like he didn't care.

"Then it is settled. I'll pick you up Saturday at eleven. Get plenty of practice and rest."

"We will. That is if Torturer Tate there doesn't run us hard," said Tyson.

Serena smiled. "Thanks for reminding me Tyson. You guys still need to run your laps."

The team groaned and Max hit Tyson. "Thanks a lot Dufus."

"See you Saturday Mr. Dickenson," said Kenny.

The team got up and walked to the door.

"To the park!" cried Serena.

Tyson and Max groaned.

"Stop groaning or I'll make you RUN to the park," snapped Serena.

"But I have homework to do," said Tyson.

"Sorry excuse Granger, you had finished it earlier. Now you have training to do."

Max laughed. "Nice try Tyson."

As soon as the group reached the park, Serena had them run laps. After the laps, the BladeBreakers practiced blading. Practice ran smoothly, except for the annoying Baldacci came and demanded and battle with Serena. The result, Baldacci's blade was smashed into little pieces. Other than Baldacci, nothing went wrong. Finally, it was time to go home.

"You all have a break tomorrow."

"Yes!" cheered Tyson.

"But after tomorrow, we come back to practicing," said Serena.

Tyson groaned.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 20

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Serena hung out with the American Trio during and after school. They came to the BladeBreakers' practice and Serena found something amazing about Dragonia.

"Your bitbeast looks like the Red Eyes Black Dragon from Duel Monsters," said Kelsey.

"Really?"

Kelsey nodded, and reaching into her deck protector, pulled out a card. Serena looked at it. It had a remarkable resemblance to Dragonia.

"Wow," was all Serena could say.

It was now Friday. School had been out for a few hours. The BladeBreakers didn't practice that day in order to rest up for the match against the PsyKicks the next day. Serena was on the computer working on a project when an IM popped up.

ShortStuff: Hey Serena.

Bladergrl: Hey Yugi. How are you?

ShortStuff: Doing good. Doing good. Hey, I called Ms. Smith the other day, but she said you didn't live with her anymore. What happened?

Bladergrl: Where to start? I met up with an old friend from Russia, traveled to Tokyo, and guess what I found in Tokyo?

ShortStuff: What?

Bladergrl: A twin brother and a father who owns a hobby store.

ShortStuff: Wow.

Bladergrl: Tell me about it. What about you? I hear you became King of Games while I was gone.

ShortStuff: Yeah. How'd you find out about that?

Bladergrl: An American in my class is totally obsessed with you. She duels and told me about the King of Games thing. How'd that happen?

ShortStuff: I entered a Duel Monsters tournament and won. Joey came in second.

Bladergrl: Wheeler? Since when did you hang out with him?

ShortStuff: He and Tristan became my friends after I stood up to a bully for them.

Bladergrl: Not the kind of friends I would expect you to have Yugi. Anyways, how are Teá and Yamura?

ShortStuff: Everyone's doing fine. Just checking to see how you were doing.

Bladergrl: I'm doing great, but I have to go. I have a project to do. Tell everyone I said hello.

ShortStuff: All right. Bye.

Serena logged off. Max stuck his head into the room.

"Telephone."

"Can you hand it to me?"

"Get it yourself." Max walked out.

Serena muttered darkly as she went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Serena! It's Angie."

"Oh, hey Ang'. What's up?"

"Well, Kelsey, Joe, and I were going to the arcade tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry, I can't. The BladeBreakers have a match tomorrow."

"Oh, alright then. See you at school."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 21

Saturday morning, Serena waited until nine to wake Max up. She tried to make breakfast, but burnt it. After a breakfast of cereal, Serena and Max headed to Tyson's. Of course, Max ran as Serena walked.

_One of these days, he will run into something. Then I'll be laughing._

Everyone was at Tyson's by ten.

"So, are we going to practice?" asked Tyson.

Serena shook her head. "That may be a bad idea. You don't want to wear out your blade before the match."

So, while waiting for the bus, the group sat and rested. Finally, a bus with the BBA logo on the side pulled up in front of the sword school. The team started to get on. Serena was hesitant to get on though.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"Come on Serena! We're going to leave without you!" called Tyson.

Serena stepped onto the bus and chose a seat towards the back as the bus pulled away from the curb and headed out of town.

"Alright! On our way to a new challenge!" said Tyson excitedly.

"Keep in mind, the PsyKicks may be stronger than you," said Serena.

"We've faced people stronger than us. What do we have to worry about? I mean, you're our coach!" said Max.

"True; but still, don't get cocky."

The gang talked some more. Serena didn't really pay attention. She was too busy thinking of what may be in store for them. Suddenly, the group started going down one by one. Serena was feeling lightheaded.

_What's going on?_ was her last thought before passing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 22

"Serena! Serena, wake up!"

Serena opened her eyes. She saw Max looking down at her. She sat up with a groan. The others were waking up also.

"Where are we?" asked Ray.

Serena looked around. The room looked run down, with a broken computer in it.

"Hey, what's on our arms?" asked Tyson.

Everyone had a metal ring attached to their arms with a blinking red light.

"I think it is a tracking device," said Kenny.

Max tried taking his off, but to no avail. Suddenly, laughter filled the room.

"I hope you enjoyed your trip."

Everyone looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?" asked Serena.

"I am Dr. B; and you, BladeBreakers, are here for the challenge you accepted."

Serena pinpointed where the voice was coming from. Near the ceiling was a speaker.

"So where are the challengers? Where are the beystadiums?" asked Tyson.

"Outside this building. You have to beat every single one of the PsyKicks before you can leave. So get ready BladeBreakers. Get ready for the time of your life. Mwuahahahahaha-" Dr. B's voice was cut short as Serena's blade destroyed the speaker.

"Come on you guys. They can't hold us here forever." Serena ran out of the room, her friends following.

The group ran for what seemed like forever, only to be stopped short at a cliff.

"There had to be some way out of here!" said Tyson.

Kenny shook his head sadly. "I believe we are on an island. The only way off is like Dr. B said. Defeat every blader."

"That's not fair! They can't hold us here against our wills!" said Max.

"What do you think they're doing now Max. The PsyKicks threw the rules out when they brought us here," said Serena.

"Well, let's get started at those PsyKicks if it's the only way off," said Ray.

Everyone agreed with Ray and the group started back through the woods. Out of nowhere, a net circled around Max; and sliding down a line, the net went into the forest.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 23

"Max!"

Everyone started running after Max. The net led the gang to a lake. The water looked green and it had an island in the middle of it. A beystadium was on the tiny island. The net dropped Max off in front of the stadium.

"Max, you okay?" asked Serena.

"I'm fine, but why am I here?" asked Max.

"To blade against me." A boy jumped down from the one tree on the island.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"I am Chameleon."

Sniggers from the group.

"I don't care who you are. Max will beat you," said Tyson.

Chameleon laughed. "Yeah right."

Not long after, Draciel and Chameleon's blade were launched into the stadium. Immediately, the PsyKick's blade was attacking Draciel, pushing it back.

"Come on Max! Beat this sorry excuse of a blader!" said Serena.

"Draciel!" shouted Max.

The purple turtle appeared. Chameleon smirked as energy nets surrounded Draciel.

"What?!"

"That's illegal!"

"No! Draciel!" cried Max.

Tyson thought he could somehow help Max. He stepped into the water and tried to take another step; but his foot was stuck. Ray and Serena had to pull him out. All the while, Draciel was fighting the net around him; and all the while, Chameleon's blade was attacking Draciel.

"Draciel!" shouted Max.

Draciel broke free of the net and attacked Chameleon's blade. It was knocked out of the stadium and into the water where it sank. There was a cracking sound.

"The tree!"

"Look out!"

The tree fell, causing dust to rise, obstructing the view. When it cleared, Chameleon had disappeared and the tree had created a bridge. Max scurried across the tree where he joined his friends.

"Good job Max," said Kenny.

"You showed him," said Tyson.

"I have a question. Why would the PsyKicks want to capture your bitbeasts?" asked Serena.

That question was on everyone's mind after that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 24

It was getting late in the day, and the gang had no other battles so far besides Max's. Walking down the trail through the woods, the group fell down a hole and slid into a mine cart, which started moving at great speeds. The cart ran over so many bumps and around so many turns, that everyone was starting to turn green. Finally, light loomed ahead, but it led off a cliff.

"Pull the brake! Pull the brake!" cried Tyson.

It took Max, Ray, and Serena to engage the brake. The cart slowed down; but not enough and the cart fell to the ground below. Everyone slowly got up.

"Hey look! There's a light house over there!" Kenny pointed to a lone figure.

"How is that supposed to help us?" asked Max.

"Light houses usually have radios. Maybe that light house has a working one," explained Kenny.

"Then let's go." Tyson stood up, but a few seconds later was kneeling on the ground clutching his ankle.

Ray knelt besides Tyson, examining the ankle. "Sprained. You need to rest this ankle Tyson."

"But what about the light house?" asked Kenny.

Serena sighed. "We'll have to split up and be careful. I'll go with Kenny to the lighthouse. Anyone else?"

Kai started walking in the direction of the lighthouse.

"Well, that settles that. You three be careful," said Max.

"You too," said Serena.

Serena and Kenny ran after Kai. Along the route, the group had to walk along a cliff. Out of nowhere came a rockslide. The three hugged the cliff front, boulders flying overhead. When it was all over, the way was blocked. Rocks were piled high.

"What do we do now?" asked Kenny.

"What Kai is doing," answered Serena.

Kai was already scaling the rock pile.

"Come on Kenny. The others are counting on us," said Serena.

With all of them working together, the rock pile was soon behind them. The group finally reached the lighthouse; but not after an exploding bridge and another battle with the PsyKicks. Kai easily won that and Kenny put the bitbeast capture system offline. At the lighthouse, Kenny handed Serena a radio.

"Contact Ray."

_Where did he get this?_ "Ray? You there?" Static. "Ray, come in Ray."

"Serena, you guys alright?" came Ray's voice.

"Yeah. We reached the lighthouse with a few difficulties. Kenny's contacting Mr. Dickenson now."

"Tell him to hurry. Tyson's ankle is pretty swollen."

"Alright. Be careful. There's no telling what the PsyKicks will do next."

"Will do. Ray signing off."

Serena pocketed the radio and went into the lighthouse. "Kenny, you done yet?"

"I can't connect!" Kenny looked around. "Oh. Maybe it'll help if I plugged in the wires."

"KENNY!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 25

"Kenny, hurry up!" said Serena.

"Almost done…There!" said Kenny. He pressed enter and the SOS document was sent to Mr. Dickenson.

Kai headed out of the lighthouse and Serena and Kenny followed.

"Where would the others be?" asked Kenny.

Serena pulled out the radio. "Ray, you there?"

"What do you need?"

"Where are you? We finished at the lighthouse."

"We're, um…Southeast of the lighthouse."

"Alright. Stay there."

"Um…okay."

Serena put the radio back in her pocket.

"You heard him. Southeast of here."

Once again Kai was leading. It wasn't long before the trail the three were on led to a clearing. It once again had a pond; but this time, there was a path to the beystadium. At the beystadium, a PsyKick was battling…Tyson. Serena stormed up to Max and Ray.

"You're letting Tyson BLADE?! You actually LET him blade?!" shouted Serena.

"This wasn't our idea! He wanted to!" said Max.

Serena muttered darkly as she stepped forward, only to be stopped by Kai.

"Kai, let me pass," said Serena.

Kai didn't move.

"Kai," growled Serena.

"Tyson needs to prove to himself that he has not lost his touch," said Kai.

During this, Tyson called out Dragoon. To Serena and Kenny's surprise, energy nets surrounded Dragoon.

"They must have had a backup system," said Kenny.

Dragoon struggled with the net. The PsyKick's blade attacked relentlessly. Tyson was on the ground. Ray and Max stepped forward and Kai stepped in front of them.

"Kai! Tyson's hurt. He needs help!" said Max. Ray nodded.

"This is more than just a game to Tyson. Tyson and Dragoon have a special bond. They get strength from each other."

"More than a game?" asked Max.

"Why don't you just give up Tyson," sneered the PsyKick.

"I WON'T give up and I WON'T lose Dragoon!" With a cry, the blue dragon broke free. "Victory Tornado!"

The wind picked up and a tornado formed around Tyson's blade. The tornado lifted the PsyKick's blade up into the air and out of the stadium. Tyson's opponent ran away as the group converged on Tyson, who was once again on the ground holding his ankle. Ray took off the bandage he had put on earlier.

Serena winced at the sight of Tyson's swollen ankle, Then she became angry. "I'm pissed off now. The PsyKicks didn't care that someone had gotten hurt."

"Look at it this way. We'll be able to go home now. We defeated all of the challengers," said Max.

A noise filled the air. Everyone looked up and saw a helicopter circling. Everyone waved their arms and the helicopter landed in a nearby clearing. Serena and Kenny ran ahead while Ray and Max supported Tyson. Kai brought up the rear. Out of the helicopter came Mr. Dickenson and Gramps.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

Gramps saw Max and Ray helping Tyson. "Little Dude! What's wrong?"

"We'll explain on the way back to Tokyo. Right now we need to get Tyson some medical attention," said Serena.

Tyson was helped onto the helicopter, then everyone else climbed on. The helicopter headed to Tokyo, where Tyson was rushed to the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 26

After a week, Tyson was still in the hospital. Serena and the others went to visit him. Kenny was carrying the work that Tyson missed. Their teacher, Mrs. Aoki, was also going to stop by for a visit. When the group reached Tyson's room, they saw Tyson standing up and launching his blade.

"Sir, this is a hospital, not a playground," said Max in a deep voice. He actually sounded like one of the doctors.

Tyson recalled his blade and laid on the bed. He looked around and saw Max and Ray laughing. The others were trying very hard not to laugh. "Very funny guys."

"You're supposed to be resting," said Kenny. He placed the schoolwork on the table by Tyson's bed.

"I'm better. Doc says I can go home in a few days."

"Good. You can tell Mrs. Aoki," said Serena.

"What?! She's here?" Tyson pulled the covers up to his chin and turned to where his back was facing the door.

Mrs. Aoki came to Tyson's bed. "You poor thing! How are you doing?"

Tyson mumbled something. Serena turned to the open window to hide her smile. She saw something brown move through the trees.

_Is it them? Nah. It's probably just a squirrel._

Soon Mrs. Aoki left and Serena stood near Tyson's bed. "I hear all you do is launch your blade out of the window."

"I bet he's trying to get out of school," said Max.

"Either that, or he doesn't want to run laps with the rest of us," said Ray grinning.

"Oh well. He gets off the hook for laps, but not for school." Serena picked the box of schoolwork off the table and dropped it on the bed.

"What's this?" asked Tyson.

"All of the work you missed," said Serena smiling.

Tyson groaned.

"Ah Tyson. Glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Mr. Dickenson! What are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

"I need to talk to you. All of you."

The gang followed Mr. Dickenson to the roof top view. Tyson and Mr. Dickenson sat on the bench. Kai leaned against the rail, looking at the view. Everyone else just stood around.

"The PsyKicks want a rematch. What do you want to do?"

"I want a rematch. They didn't exactly fight fair last time," said Max.

Tyson and Ray nodded. Kai, of course, acted like he didn't care.

"But we also have those cloaked figures too. Mr. Dickenson, do you think you can find them for us?" asked Ray.

"I want a rematch against Ozuma!" Tyson jumped off the bench.

Serena felt eyes watching. Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure watching from the top of the tower.

/Someone is watching us./

/Where?/

/Top of the tower./

Kai turned to look. The figure disappeared and Serena took the opportunity and ran to the stairs.

/But I don't see anyone./

/Just wanted you to look./

"What's wrong Kai?" asked Max.

Kai didn't answer. Serena climbed the stairs quietly. Closing the door quietly behind her, Serena crept to where she could see the spy. It was still looking at the others.

"Hey, where'd the girl go." It then spun around, spying Serena.

"Hello. May I help you?" asked Serena.

"Damn."

"Why are you spying on my friends?" asked Serena.

The figure didn't answer. Serena took a step forward. "Do I need to beat it out of you?" Serena was bluffing. She didn't like bullying others.

"Leave him alone," came a voice from behind Serena.

Serena spun, spying Nicole and yet another cloaked figure. "Who's going to make me? Is anyone going to tell me the reason for the spying?"

"Well, since you're so keen on a fight. You beat me in a fight and we'll tell you," said the person next to Nicole.

"Dunga!" hissed the figure Serena had seen spying.

Serena grinned. "All right then. Let's get started."

The figure next to Nicole dropped its cloak, showing a tan boy with big muscles. Serena eyed the muscles.

_Big boy._

The first spy sighed. "Fine, but not here. We don't want the BladeBreakers to know we are here."

Dunga turned around and jumped off the building, the first spy following. Nicole looked at Serena.

"Do you have to do this?"

Serena nodded. "Unless you are willing to tell me everything."

Nicole shook her head. "I can't."

Serena walked to the edge of the building and looked down. There were canopies underneath to slow her fall. Serena jumped, Nicole after her. Nicole's friends were waiting for Serena before leading her to an alley a few blocks away. Dunga stood at one end of the alley and Serena at the other. Both were waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Dunga rushed at Serena, swinging his fist. Serena sidestepped him, tripping him in the process.

"Why you…" Dunga rushed at Serena again.

This time Serena met his attack. She ducked under his arm and punched him in the stomach.

"Is that all you got?" asked Dunga. It didn't hurt him much.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Serena leapt up at Dunga's next attack. She placed her hands on his shoulders, as if to somersault off him.

_Grab my wrists Dunga._

She got her wish. Dunga grabbed her wrist and went to throw her.

Serena smirked. _Perfect._

Serena latched onto Dunga's wrists; so that when she was thrown to the ground, Dunga went with her. They both got up, watching each other wearily. Serena heard the swish of a blade and a light footstep.

"We have company."

"Yeah right," said Dunga.

Serena heard footsteps behind her. She grabbed the person's wrist and flipped him to the ground in front of her.

"The Phantom Gang. I didn't expect you to leave Domino grounds."

"That's you mistake Dragon Leader," said the person on the ground.

One punch from Serena and he went unconscious. Serena spun around, looking everywhere for more Phantoms.

"What's going on Serena?" asked Nicole.

"A gang wants revenge on me for something I did at a town I once lived in. If there's one, there must be- look out!" A Phantom was sneaking up behind Nicole.

Nicole spun around and kicked the Phantom in the stomach. More Phantoms were coming into the alley, forming a ring around Serena and the cloaked figures. The ring parted and a boy came forward. He was the black haired, green-eyed leader of the Phantoms.

"Hello Dragon Leader."

Serena sighed. "Austin. I should have known that you were still the leader. Why come to Tokyo to visit me?"

Austin scowled. "This isn't a visit and you know it."

Serena shook her head. "I still don't understand why-"

"Who cares? Let's get her!" shouted someone.

Nicole stepped next to Serena. "You'll have to get through me."

Austin shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As if on cue, the Phantoms attacked. They all headed for Serena, but Nicole and her friends intercepted them. Serena looked about and spotted Austin at the back. Serena ran forward, dodging assailants, dealing briefly with others. She finally reached Austin.

"Why not get your hands dirty?"

The two circled each other. Behind them, Serena's "allies" were fighting the Phantoms, who were too engrossed in the thrill of a fight to care about Serena. Neither Austin nor Serena attacked first. Austin knew what Serena was capable of and Serena didn't like to start fights. Someone came up behind Serena, who turned to face them. Once she knocked out the Phantom, Serena turned back to Austin, but he had disappeared. Serena turned about looking for him. Out of nowhere came Austin, slashing Serena in the side with a knife. Serena backed away, holding her bleeding side. They started circling each other again. Nicole and her friends, who were now starting to advance on Austin, had defeated the other Phantoms. Serena shook her head.

"He's mine." Serena turned her attention back to Austin. "Why don't you attack? I taught you everything you know. You should be able to figure out a way to beat me."

"You didn't teach me everything Dragon Leader; but I don't need knowledge to beat you."

Austin held the knife high and ran at Serena. Just as he brought the knife down, Serena grabbed his wrist. Serena was so busy concentrating on the knife that she didn't see Austin shifting his weight. Austin knocked Serena's feet from under her and pounced. Serena was laying on the ground, knife at her neck.

"Looks like you are losing your touch Dragon Leader."

"Really? I don't think so."

Serena kicked Austin over her head, nicking her neck on the knife. Austin hit the wall and fell unconscious. Dunga and a short, cloaked figure tied him up. The last thing Serena saw before falling into a sea of darkness was Nicole rushing to her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 27

Serena groaned and opened her eyes. She hurt all over.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Serena looked to her left and saw Max in a bed beside hers.

"Where am I?" asked Serena.

"The hospital. You needed a BLOOD TRANSFUSION!"

"Oh." That explained why Max was in the other bed and why SHE was hooked up to a lot of wires.

"Serena!" The BladeBreakers came into the room.

"How are you doing?" asked Ray.

"How do you think I am doing? I'm in a hospital hooked up to wires," snapped Serena.

Tyson, on his crutches, laughed. "She's fine, unfortunately."

Serena glared at Tyson. "Don't make me come over there!"

Kenny cleared his throat. "Serena, were you whipped at Biovolt?"

Everyone looked at Serena, who had her mask in place.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"The doctor says you have scars on your back and on your hand," explained Kenny.

"Oh, those. No I wasn't whipped. At least, not with a belt or anything of the sort. I wasn't always good at fighting, so I got slashed a lot," said Serena.

"Is that what you were in today? A fight?" asked Max.

Serena nodded, then winced. She had hit her head hard during the fight. "Yeah. A gang from Domino came after me."

"From Domino? Isn't that where you used to live? Why did they come all the way to Tokyo?" asked Ray.

"Revenge. See, in Domino, I taught people self-defense. Some of them were a year or two older than me; but all of them used to be bullied. For some reason, a lot of those I taught looked up to me. They started to dress like me and formed a little bullying defeating gang called the Black Dragons. They made me the Alpha Dog, which didn't sit well with those older than me; or those who didn't want a leader. So they went off and formed their own little gang, the Phantoms. Unfortunately, they turned bad and the Black Dragons had to fight them many times."

"Ungrateful brats," said Tyson.

"You think they'll go to jail?" asked Max.

"Attempted murder? Of course they will," said Kenny.

At that time, a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, but these two need to rest. And you!" she spotted Tyson. "You thought you'd run! Back to your room!"

The others said goodbye and left. Max looked at Serena. "You're not telling us everything. I may not have known you long, but I can tell."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Serena.

Max sighed. "I wish you'd trust us. We just want to help."

Serena didn't answer. _I do trust you. I just don't want you to know._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 28

The next day, Tyson was able to leave. The day after that, Max left. Serena had to wait a few more days before she was able to go home; but she still had to rest. When she got home, Serena saw that there were a couple visitors for her. One was Ms. Smith and the other was a short boy with tri-colored hair.

"Serena!" The boy ran and gave Serena a tight hug.

Serena winced. "Hi Yugi."

"Oops, sorry." Yugi let go.

"What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"We're here to check up on you. I told you, if you kept fighting you'd get hurt. And you did!" said Ms. Smith.

"I'm sorry. It was either fight or die!" said Serena.

"You didn't have to fight. You could have just run away," said Ms. Smith.

Yugi didn't say anything.

"They would have just followed me and attacked me elsewhere! I might not have had anyone to help me then!" said Serena.

Ms. Smith sighed. "It's not use arguing with you. You're as stubborn as-"

"Don't say it! I am nothing like him! I never will be," snapped Serena.

Silence followed. It was broken by Ms. Smith announcing that she had to go. Serena was muttering darkly as she left.

Yugi looked at Serena. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Hey, where'd you get that?" Serena pointed to the gold pendent hanging from Yugi's neck.

"This? Well, you remember the puzzle I was working on? I finished it." Yugi got a faraway look in his eyes like he was in a trance.

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi." Serena waved her hand in front of his face.

Yugi blinked. "What?"

"You zoned out on me. What was that all about?" asked Serena.

"I sometimes get that way when I am talking to my other self," answered Yugi.

"Other self? Do you have a split personality?"

"You might say that."

"So why are you here with Aunt May?"

"She was visiting Grandpa and me in Domino when we heard on the news about the fight."

"SERENA!"

"What now?" sighed Serena.

Max stormed into the room. "What's the big idea?"

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"It's on the news. The guy who almost killed you was released from jail at the request of Mr. Dickenson, who said it was a request from someone else. It was you, wasn't it?"

Before Serena could answer, the doorbell rang. Serena inched towards the door. "I'm…um…going to get that." She hurried to the door, ignoring Max's angry face. Opening the door, Serena stopped short when she saw Austin.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Um…sure." Serena moved aside so Austin could come in.

Austin looked around. "So this is where you live. Neat."

"T-thanks." Serena led Austin to where Max and Yugi were.

"Is this him?" demanded Max.

Serena hesitated, then nodded. Max rounded on Austin.

"How dare you try to kill my sister!" He took a step forward.

Serena went between them. "Cool it Max!"

"Cool it? COOL IT?! How can I cool it?" Max's face turned red.

Serena glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be heading to practice?"

"Fine, but this isn't over!" The front door slammed behind Max.

Serena gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that Austin."

Austin shrugged. "It's alright." He looked at Yugi. "Hi Yugi."

"Do I know you?" asked Yugi.

"No, but you know my brother Duke."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"I thought Mac was your only brother," said Serena.

"Duke's been busy running our game store and designing games; so he doesn't get out much," said Austin.

Serena looked at Yugi. "Another game store? Have you guys lost business because of this?"

Yugi shook his head. "We've been going as strong as ever."

Austin cleared his throat. "Serena, why did you want me out of jail?"

"I thought you should have a second chance. Besides, I knew you always wanted to go to college, and you can't do that in jail," said Serena.

Austin sagged and looked depressed. "Now I'll never be able to go. No one is going to hire me because I went to jail."

"Will Duke give you a job at the store?" asked Yugi.

Austin shook his head. "He never allowed me to have a job there. He figured that I would help my gang steal from the store. Duke always believed gangs were bad and that I would end up nowhere. Guess he was right."

Serena had an idea. "What's Duke's number?"

Austin gave it to her. "Why?"

Serena smiled. "I'm going to go have a talk with him. I'll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable." She left the room and a door was heard closing down the hall.

Yugi and Austin looked at each other and shrugged. Some time later, a door opened. Serena walked into the family room smiling.

"Well?" asked Austin.

"You've got a job at your brother's game store."

Austin jumped up "What? How?"

"I explained to him that all gangs were not bad; and then I used a trick we females are really good at. The only catch is, you have to quit the gang life. Oh, and Duke wants you home ASAP."

"Thank you Serena! Now I feel more terrible about what I did to you…I can't believe it. I've got a job! I better get going now." With a wave, Austin ran out the front door.

"Wow. What did you use on Duke?" asked Yugi.

Serena sat down next to Yugi. "Guilt trip. So how are things with you?"

"They've been good. Though I couldn't say the same about you."

Serena laughed, then winced. Yugi got up.

"You look tired. I'll come by tomorrow."

Serena went to get up, but Yugi pushed her back down. "I can show myself out. You just rest."

Serena sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow."

Yugi quickly hugged Serena around the shoulders, then left. Serena laid down on the couch and turned on the television.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 29

The next day, Serena woke up at her usual time. Of course, no one in the house was up at that time, so it was the perfect time for Serena to sneak out of the house. She headed to the park for her usual blading and fighting practice; but today, Serena was going to skip the fighting. Once at the park, Serena had Dragonia go through an obstacle course while Serena drank coffee. Out of nowhere, another blade came and attacked Dragonia.

"Hello Kai."

The blade's owner stepped out of the shadows. "You're supposed to be lying down."

"I'm tired of lying down. I was lying down yesterday and the week before that at the hospital. I want to do something besides reading and watching the television," said Serena.

"You sure you're okay?"

"As long as I don't do anything that will hurt my side, I'm fine."

Kai recalled Dranzer. "I figured you wouldn't stay in bed and that you were coming out here to train."

Serena scowled. "You know me too well."

"After all these years I should."

"True. Well, shall we practice some more?"

"I've got to get going. I've got business to attend to."

"Make sure you attend practice today."

Kai nodded and walked away. Serena watched him sadly.

_It feels like we're not close anymore._

"Serena!" came Nicole's voice.

Serena looked around but didn't see her.

"Up here!"

Serena looked in the tree above her and saw Nicole looking down at her. Serena recalled her blade and climbed up. "What's up?"

"The PsyKicks have come up with a new way to get the BladeBreakers' bitbeasts. They've created-"

"Nicole!" One of Nicole's pals dropped down to the branch above them.

"What is it Ozuma?" asked Nicole.

_Ozuma? That's the one who wants to take Tyson's bitbeast!_

"You cannot tell her. They need to find out on their own."

"Well, how can we and they stop the PsyKicks if they don't know? asked Nicole.

"They must find out on their own," replied Ozuma.

"When you make up your mind about if you're going to spill the beans or not, let me know. I'm leaving." Serena climbed out of the tree.

"Serena! Wait!" called Nicole.

Serena ignored her and kept walking. Footsteps ran up to her.

"Serena!" Nicole placed her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't."

Serena shrugged Nicole off and walked faster; but Nicole kept pace.

"I quit the team."

Serena stopped.

"I'm not going to spy on you or try to take your bitbeast."

Serena turned. "Really?"

Nicole nodded. "Really."

Serena held out her arms. "Come here."

The two embraced, then Nicole looked at Serena sternly. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Serena groaned. "What is it with everyone? If I'm up, I'm up and okay!"

Nicole held up her hands. "Sorry. So what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of pulling a prank on the BladeBreakers. They're all at Tyson's place for a sleepover."

An evil look crossed Nicole's face. "What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking small stuff. Shaving cream on their faces and in their bags."

"Where are we going to get shaving cream?" asked Nicole.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared? It's all at my place. I just have to go grab it."

"Are you sure they're at Tyson's?"

Serena nodded. "I asked Kenny and Kenny never lies; but just to be safe, I followed Max and hid in a tree for an hour."

"I just had a great idea for another prank. What if we…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 30

"That's the last of them," whispered Nicole. She had just put the last of the shaving cream into Max's bag.

Serena sniggered. "I can't wait to see their faces. As soon as their shaving cream is off though." She was taking pictures. "Come on. Mr. Granger is going to wake them up soon. Is the second phase ready?"

"Yep. It's on the roof waiting for us," said Nicole.

Trying not to laugh at what was coming, the two girls climbed up to the roof via a tree.

"This is why God made trees," said Serena.

"If this is why, then I like his thinking," said Nicole.

They reached the roof just as Mr. Granger came out.

"I want to know is how Max found my prank supply. And honestly, two and a half hours just to get shaving cream! Why was everyone doing their shopping at four in the morning! It's unnatural!" fumed Serena.

"Sssh. It's almost time!"

Just then, they heard laughter from inside the dojo.

"Hahahahahaha! Yo peeps! You should see your faces!"

"What?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Yeah Gramps."

Silence.

"Here it comes," giggled Nicole.

"SERENA!"

Four figures ran out of the dojo. Nicole and Serena each dumped a bucket of water on the boys. They were rewarded with cries.

"What the-"

"It's freezing!"

"If you had woken up earlier, it wouldn't have been cold!" Serena snapped a picture as the boys looked up.

"SERENA!"

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"Now would be a good time to run."

Serena nodded. "I agree."

The girls raced down the tree and toward the gate. They were almost reached their freedom, but Kai stepped in their way. The others circled around Nicole and Serena.

"I thought I got rid of all your prank stuff!" said Max.

"Hey, it took us two and a half hours to get shaving crème. Do you know how many people like to shop before seven in the morning?" demanded Serena.

"Doesn't matter. You put shaving crème on our faces, and then poured water on us!" said Tyson.

"Now we'll have to punish you," said Ray.

Serena cowered back. Memories flashed before her eyes. Memories of the Demolition Team beating her up because of the pranks she pulled. Her friends looked at her.

"Are you okay Serena?" asked Kenny.

Nicole took the chance. "I think her side is hurting her. I should go take her home."

Ray nodded. "All right."

The circle dissolved and Nicole led Serena away.

"That was great Serena! Good thinking."

Serena blinked. "Hunh?"

"Pretending to be hurt just to get away from them."

Serena saddened. "Oh. That."

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Nicole.

Serena shook her head. "Nothing."

At her home, Serena quietly opened the door. "Sshhh. My f-parent might still be sleeping."

Just the, Mr. Tate walked in sight. He stopped when he saw Serena and Nicole standing in the doorway.

"Serena! You should be lying down! What are you doing up?"

"I'm fine sir. I wasn't doing anything that would hurt my side."

"I know that. Mr. Granger just called and told me of the prank you just pulled. I can't believe you would do something like that Serena! So you know what, no blading until I say so."

"What? That's not fair!" said Serena.

"Deal with it." Mr. Tate walked away.

Serena was muttering darkly as she went to close the front door; but she had to wait for Yugi to come in first.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Serena groaned. "I've heard that too many times today!"

"Sorry. So what are you going to be doing today?" asked Yugi.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm grounded for a prank-" Nicole elbowed Serena in her good side.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry. "Yugi, Nicole. Nicole, Yugi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Hey Yugi, you want to go see a blading practice?"

Yugi looked at Serena. "Isn't blading that thing you asked Grandpa about back in Domino?"

Serena nodded. "Yep; and I've been told by an American friend that my bitbeast looks like a Red Eyes Black Dragon in your 'Duel Monsters' game."

"Really? Cool! Let's go." Yugi opened the front door.

A little while later, Serena, Nicole, and Yugi were at the park. The BladeBreakers looked up at their approach.

"Well well well. If it isn't the pranksters," said Tyson.

"Come to pull another prank?" asked Kenny.

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. We came to watch."

"What are you doing here Nicole? Aren't you trying to get-"

Serena interrupted Max. "She's not anymore. She quit the team."

"Oh. Hey," Tyson turned to Yugi. "Aren't you that kid who tried to pour water on Serena but would get wet instead?"

Yugi looked at Serena embarrassed. "You showed them that photo?"

Serena nodded.

"Hey Serena, are you going to practice?" asked Ray.

"Sorry. Can't. I'm grounded. Apparently, Mr. Granger is a blabbermouth. He called my house about the prank."

"Dad grounded you from blading?" asked Max.

Serena nodded.

"Ouch. Harsh," said Tyson.

During all of this, Kai was leaning against the tree.

"Hello Kai," came a voice.

Everyone looked at the stairs leading to the road. There was a boy with brown hair wearing the PsyKick uniform.

"Who's he?" asked Kenny.

"I told you Kai that I would get a blade and come back to battle you. Today's that day."

"What does he mean Kai?" asked Ray.

"The boy's name is Wyatt. He went to the same boarding school as Kai did. Everyone there knew that his idol was Kai. Wyatt wanted Kai to teach him to blade," said Nicole.

Wyatt had walked down the stairs and approached Kai. "Well, are you going to battle?"

Four figures appeared above the stairs.

"Don't battle Kai," came Ozuma's voice from one of the hoods.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 31

"Why shouldn't Kai battle?" demanded Tyson.

The hoods came off to show Ozuma, Dunga, Miriam, and a short boy with green hair.

"It won't end well," replied Ozuma.

"Kai can still battle!" said Max.

"I'll battle in Kai's place," said Dunga.

"No. I will."

"Serena, you can't! Your dad said you couldn't blade!" said Kenny.

"We're not going to let you blade Serena," said Ray.

Kai was looking at Wyatt.

"I don't care. I'll get to battle Kai one way or another," said Wyatt.

"Cocky kid isn't he," said Yugi.

Serena walked forward, but her friends stepped in front of her.

"We can't let you blade Serena," said Max.

"Let me pass!"

Her friends stood firm. Serena glowered.

"You can lose your bitbeast Serena," said Nicole.

_A small price to repay a debt._

By this time, Dunga was down the stairs and approaching Wyatt. "I'll be your opponent."

Wyatt shrugged. "No matter."

The two stood about the distance they would in a normal battle. Once the blades were launched, Dunga's blade attacked Wyatt's. Wyatt's blade though, kept dodging.

"Why don't you attack? Are you chicken?" asked Dunga.

"As you wish." Wyatt's bitbeast appeared and looked familiar to everyone except Yugi.

"It looks like Dragoon!" cried Tyson.

Serena looked at Nicole. "Was that what you were trying to tell me about?"

"A cyber bitbeast."

"Go Vortex Ape!" cried Dunga. A light appeared; and in that light, a big ape in a suit made of technology.

"Thank God for Hilary," said Ray.

Hilary was a girl in Tyson's class who sometimes hung out with them. It was because of Hilary that the BladeBreakers could now see the bitbeasts of the cloaked figures.

Both blades crashed into each other. Everyone stood in awe as Dunga's blade stopped spinning.

"No. I lost!" cried Dunga.

All eyes turned to the Dragoon clone, which looked different.

"It's…bigger," whispered Max.

"But how?" asked Ray.

Kenny had the answer. "I think every time it's in battle, it gets stronger."

The BladeBreakers stared at Kenny in amazement. Someone started laughing, normally at first, then insanely. Everyone turned and saw Wyatt on the ground laughing. Kai was the first one to reach him and he cradled Wyatt in his arms.

"Why doesn't he stop laughing?" asked Max.

"And why are there dark circles under his eyes?" asked Ray.

"He's tired," said Yugi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"He couldn't' control the bitbeast when it got stronger. It took too much concentration. His mind snapped," said Serena sadly.

"So he's insane?" asked Kenny.

"Hopefully he'll get better," said Nicole.

Serena noticed that Kai was shaking a little. No one else noticed. Serena didn't know why Kai was shaking. He never was one to get emotional.

"I suggest practice be held at Tyson's place."

The others nodded and took Serena's advice, leaving the park.

"You coming Serena?" asked Yugi.

"I'll catch up."

Yugi nodded and left. Once everyone was out of sight, Serena turned to Kai. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I just need to be alone."

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to," said Serena walking away. As she walked, she heard Kai say:

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should have taught you when you had asked me."

Serena wanted to walk back to Kai, to comfort him; but he wanted to be alone. Serena was surprised though. Kai never apologized to anyone. She had never seen Kai like that either. He always acted like a loner, a tough guy, to everyone ,even her. Serena decided to go home. She'll see Yugi off in the morning; and she'd see the others another day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 32

Serena walked into the house and up to her room. She laid on her bed, arms behind her head.

_I should have battled Wyatt. That way he would have lost and not have gone insane. That would at least have paid off my debt to Kai, for everything he's done for me._

Serena's POV

_**It was at Biovolt, during my first couple of months there. The other bladers were picking on me because I was a girl. They would steal some of my things; or the top bladers, the Demolition Boys, would take my food. It was dinnertime and we all had just started eating. I was always last in line, so I didn't receive a lot of food. The Demolition Boys, always first in line, received a feast. As usual, before I took a bite of my food, the Demolition Boys came up to me. I always sat alone. The other boys knew I was the Demolition Boys' favorite target and no one wanted to get in their way.**_

_**"Give me your bread girl," said Valcov.**_

_**I glared at him. I was tired of giving these bullies my food. "No."**_

_**"What? I didn't catch that. I thought you said no," said Valcov.**_

_**Everyone stayed quiet. No one talked when the Demolition Boys did.**_

_**"What? Can't you hear? I did say no." I took a bite of my bread.**_

_**Boys gasped. No one defied the Demolition Boys, at least, not without paying a price. Valcov was surprised the most. He always got what he wanted.**_

_**"I said, give me your bread!" Valcov tried to take the bread from my hand.**_

_**I bit the hand, and then scrambled over the table, running away.**_

_**"Why you little- GET HER!" shouted Valcov.**_

_**I ran toward the door, taking a glance behind me. Valcov and three of the Demolition Boys were chasing me; but Hiwatari had disappeared. I looked forward again and tried to stop; but not before I crashed into Hiwatari. I had been so preoccupied with those behind me that I didn't see Hiwatari get in front of me. The other bladers formed a ring around Valcov and me. I knew what was coming and got into a fighting stance.**_

_**"Now really, you expect to beat me? You, the shrimp?" Valcov pulled a face of mock horror as he looked around. "The shrimp expects to beat me. The wimpy girl wants to fight." Laughter from the crowd. Valcov's face became serious. "Bring it on."**_

_**I knew I had no shot of beating him. Valcov was a head taller than me and almost twice my weight, but I had to try. I rushed at Valcov and went to punch him. Valcov moved and kicked me in the back, knocking me to the ground. Before I could get up, Valcov placed his foot on my head. He pressed down lightly.**_

_**"I told you, you'll never beat me. You are such a wimp. You'll never become anything. You are just a-"**_

_**"What is going on here?" came a sharp voice.**_

_**Valcov took his foot off. I would have attacked him, but Father was in the room. "Nothing sir."**_

_**Father saw me on the floor. "What are you doing there Serena?"**_

_**As if he didn't know. Father had many rooms in the Abbey videotaped. "I tripped sir." I got up.**_

_**Father would know the truth; but if I told him in front of everyone, the Demolition Boys would attack me in an area not videotaped.**_

"_**You've been clumsy lately Serena. You need to grow up." With that, Father left. I walked out of the cafeteria. The boys had gone back to eating; but I could hear soft laughter as I left. I walked down the halls to my room and laid on my bed.**_

_**"I'm going to beat you one day Valcov. Just you wait." I fell asleep only to be woken up less than an hour later by Hiwatari. "What do you want? My room's off limits!"**_

_**"After 7. It's 6:30. Meet me in the gym at 8."**_

_**"Why should I?"**_

_**"You want to beat Tala." Hiwatari left.**_

_**I was suspicious. Hiwatari never helped anyone. He was one of the Demolition Boys, although he never fully participated in what the others did. It had to be a prank, yet Hiwatari never did those.**_

_**My mind kept saying that I shouldn't go and then saying that I should go; until finally, at five minutes to 8, I walked down the halls to the gym. When I walked in, I saw Hiwatari in the middle of the room on a mat. I didn't see anyone else; but that didn't mean they weren't watching. This was one of the many rooms that Father kept under surveillance. Hiwatari beckoned me to come closer. I did, but not too close.**_

_**"I'm not going to hurt you. Come closer."**_

_**"Why are you helping me?" I didn't come closer.**_

_**"You want to beat Tala."**_

_**"That doesn't answer my question. Why-"**_

_**"Quiet. I'm going to teach you to fight. Let's get started."**_

_**"But the mikes and the cameras…"**_

_**Hiwatari sighed. "All off. Now, come attack me."**_

_**I was amazed. Here was Hiwatari, a loner. This loner was helping me, a girl with no friends and always got picked on. I went to punch Hiwatari; but he dodged and touched me. I couldn't move, I just felt pain. Hiwatari leaned close.  
**_

_**"Pressure points. I'll teach those to you also."**_

_**For the next few hours, I was taught to fight. Hiwatari called a stop around midnight.**_

_**"Meet me here same time tomorrow." He left.**_

_**I walked as fast as my aching body would let me. I took a lot of falls that night and I only had three hours to rest before Father woke everyone up.**_

_**For the next month, I learned to fight by night and blade by day. I endured the torture that the boys gave me, knowing the time would soon come when I could beat Valcov. I waited until I had grown taller and had small muscles. I was still last in line, so I still didn't get a lot of food. That didn't stop me though. I was strong now. Nothing could stop me.**_

_**One day at dinner, I stepped to the front of the line. The boys knew I would get in trouble but that didn't stop them from yelling at me.**_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"Get to the back where you belong!"**_

_**The Demolition Boys came up with Valcov in the lead.**_

_**"What are you doing girl? You belong in the back of the line."**_

_**"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting food." I held out my tray and received the most food I ever received. I went to sit down, but Valcov stood in my way. "Get out of my way Valcov."**_

_**"Give me that food."**_

_**"No. I plan on eating it." I stepped around him.**_

_**Valcov pushed me and I fell on my food. I got up and looked at my jacket. It was filthy now. "Oh well. It needed to be washed anyways." I took it off, showing my muscles. I had taken to wearing the jacket all the time to hide them.**_

_**"Well well well. The wimp's been working out. I'm impressed. Usually those I beat give up."**_

_**"I'm no quitter Valcov. I want a rematch."**_

_**"A fight? Okay, if that's what you want."**_

_**We all followed Valcov to the gym. He stepped on the mat that I had trained many nights on with Hiwatari.**_

_**"Are you ready girl? Ready to be beat…again?"**_

_**I ignored Valcov. He was just trying to anger me.**_

_**It was a hard fight. Even though I was faster, Valcov had more experience. It took all I had to win. I put my foot on Valcov's head when he was on the ground.**_

_**"Who's the loser now Valcov?" I took my foot off his head and walked away. Thanks to Hiwatari, I was able to beat Valcov. I was still treated like trash; but I had earned a little respect.**_

Normal POV

_Will I ever be able to pay off my debt to Kai?_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 33

That night, Serena logged onto the computer. An IM from Hilary immediately popped up.

Goody2Shoe: Hey Serena, I had a question.

Bladergrl: What is it?

Goody2Shoe: Mr. Granger and I were wondering if you'd let the BladeBreakers take a break from practice tomorrow for a barbeque.

Bladergrl: Why are you asking me?

Goody2Shoe: Well, you are their coach.

Bladergrl: I heard that you coached them while I was in the hospital. How would you like to be assistant coach if I can't make it to practices?

Goody2Shoe: Really? Thank you so much. So, is it all right to hold the barbeque?

Bladergrl: Sure. I'll see you tomorrow.

Both girls logged off.

"Hey Max!" called Serena.

Max stuck his head into the room. "Yeah?"

"How would you like to go to a barbeque tomorrow?"

"What about practice?"

"Cancelled."

"Cool! I'll call the others." Max ran out.

The next day, Serena said goodbye to Yugi and Ms. Smith.

"Sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk Yugi."

"It's all right. You were busy; but hey, maybe sometime this summer you can come over to Domino."

Serena smiled. "I'd like that."

Yugi got into Ms. Smith's car, leaving Serena and Ms. Smith alone. It was silent for a little bit, then they started apologizing at the same time.

"I shouldn't have said you were like-"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I guess he and I are similar in some ways."

"You both are stubborn, but you are better than he is."

Serena hugged Ms. Smith. "Thanks."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Ms. Smith stepped into the car. Serena waved as it drove off. Once the car disappeared, Serena headed to the river, where the barbeque was going to take place. Serena was the last one to arrive. Mr. Granger was cooking food while everyone else just lazed about. Everyone seemed happy about not having to practice. It wasn't long before Mr. Granger placed the food on the table.

"Come and get it my homies!"

Tyson and Max ran to the table and started stuffing their faces. Serena and Hilary walked up behind the two and smacked them upside their heads.

"Ow!" cried Max.

"What's you do that for" asked Tyson, rubbing his head.

"Save some for the others. We need to eat too!" said Serena.

"Or you'll run laps."

"You can't make us run laps Hilary!"

"Yes I can! Serena says I can help with practice!"

"We don't need your help!"

Tyson and Hilary started arguing with each other. The others were inching away when a piercing cry reached their ears.

"HELP! Dudes, HELP!"

The fighting and the inching stopped as everyone looked to the river. They saw Mr. Granger being pulled along the river by a big fish. The fishing pole was jerked out of his hands; and he fell into the water, which started pushing him along at a fast pace.

"How will we get him out? There's nothing for him to grab!" said Hilary.

"HELP!"

"What can we do?" asked Max.

"Well, for starters, we cannot panic," said Serena.

"Not panic? NOT PANIC?! I'm way past panicking! My grandfather is in rushing water-"

Kenny interrupted Tyson. "And about to be crushed against those rocks."

Serena smacked herself in the face. "That's sure to make them start panicking."

"Goki! Put that log against those rocks when I say so!"

A muscular boy with dark brown hair raced past the group of friends, carrying a log that had been used as a seat. He stood on a rock that would soon be in Mr. Granger's way, holding the log high.

"NOW!"

Down the log went, damming up the water. Mr. Granger collided with the log and held on. The boy reached down and pulled Mr. Granger out. Everyone ran over to where the boy and Mr. Granger were on the bank.

"Gramps! Are you okay?" asked Tyson.

Mr. Granger coughed up water and the teenagers gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, he's all right." Up walked three people about the BladeBreaker's age. One of them, a boy with blue hair, laughed. "It's a good thing we were passing by. I'm Kane."

Introductions were made. Besides Kane and Goki, the muscular boy, there was Salima, a redhead, and Jim, a blonde who was the one they heard earlier.

"So, what are you doing in Tokyo?" asked Ray.

"We're going to see someone about being a real professional blading team," said Kane.

"Then we'll be rivals in the future. How about a match right now?" asked Tyson.

Kane smiled. "Against the World Champion? Sure."

Jim went and stood by Serena. "So, do you blade pretty thing?"

Serena bristled. _How dare he call me that!_

Jim put his arm around Serena's waist. A few moments later, Jim had his face in the mud with his arm twisted behind his back. Serena knelt on his back and, leaning down, whispered something in his ear. Soon, she got up and walked away from Jim.

The others were watching the match between Tyson and Kane. The two bladers were evenly matched and seemed to be enjoying the battle. Eventually, the two blades stopped spinning at the same time. Grinning, the two bladers shook hands.

"Good match."

Kane nodded. "Very good match.

Salima looked at her watch. "Hey Kane, we better get going if we want to make the appointment."

"Maybe we'll see you guys around," said Max.

Handshakes were exchanged. Serena glared at Jim, who was approaching her. Jim backed off and hurried after his teammates.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ray.

Serena shrugged. "Don't know."

For the rest of the day, the group enjoyed the barbeque. That is, all but Serena. She had a very bad feeling about Kane's gang. She knew she had felt this feeling before, but she couldn't remember where.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 34

That night, Serena couldn't fall asleep right away.

_Something doesn't feel right about Kane and his friends. Something bad is going to happen._

At three in the morning, Serena woke up as usual and headed to the park. Kai was already there with two cups of coffee. Serena wordlessly took one and drank. She sighed. The coffee was just how she liked it…black. Serena studied Kai as she drank her coffee. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What's on your mind Kai?"

Kai remained silent.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Serena couldn't tell how Kai was feeling. At Biovolt, you were taught to hide your emotions. "Fine. Don't tell me; but I know something's on your mind. I also know something is wrong. I can feel it."

"About what?"

"Kane's gang. Something doesn't seem right about them."

"Do you know what?"

Serena shook her head. "I have no clue." She finished her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee by the way."

With a nod, Kai turned and walked away. Serena threw away her coffee cup and bladed for a bit. Luckily, no one who would blab on her was up this early, so no one would know. Soon Serena headed home, climbing into the house via her window. Three hours later, she and Max were on the way to school. Along the way, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny joined them; and father still, the American Trio.

"Serena Smith? Is that you?"

The group turned to see a girl with brown hair that had gold tips. Her eyes were dark brown, almost pure black; and there was a lightning bolt on her forehead. The girl was dressed in a purple shirt, blue jeans, and silver gloves. A three-pointed rod with a lightning bolt etched into it was in the girl's hand.

"It's not Smith idiot, it's Tate." Baldacci stood beside the girl.

The girl glared at Baldacci and opened her mouth to speak; but Serena interrupted.

"Yamura Hoshi! What are you doing here?"

The two girls hugged, then introductions were made.

"Can you two talk on the way? We're going to be late if we stand here," said Kenny.

"Oh, I forgot you had to go to school. I'll walk with you. I have to make sure that Antonio gets there. Apparently, he's been skipping school, so I was given the job from Aunt Isabella to make sure he got there."

Serena hissed. "You're staying with your cousins? Ouch."

The group started walking as Yamura sighed.

"Yeah. This time my parents couldn't come with me. They're away on another business trip."

"What do they do?" asked Joe.

"They work as engineers at KaibCorp. They help build anything Seto Kaiba plans. Sometimes they help with tournaments." Yamura swelled up with pride.

Kelsey said something excitedly. Yamura looked at her. "What?"

"Sorry. Kelsey doesn't speak Japanese. She asked if you lived in Domino," said Angie.

Yamura nodded. Kelsey said something else.

Serena smiled. "She wants to know if you know Yugi."

Yamura laughed. "How does she know Yugi? Every time I'm here it blading, blading, blading. But yes, I know Yugi. He's my best friend."

Angie translated that for Kelsey who broke into a huge grin.

"Yamura, Kelsey's obsessed with Yugi. See, Kelsey, Angie, and Joe are from America," said Serena.

"You've just made her day. Same thing happened with Serena; but at least Serena knows English," said Joe.

"Now we're going to have to listen to Kelsey all day ranting about Yugi," groaned Angie.

The bell from the school rang out. The BladeBreakers started running, as did the American Trio.

"Come on Serena! We're going to be late!" called Joe.

Yamura glared at Baldacci. "Get over to the school now!"

Baldacci stuck his tongue at Yamura. "I don't have to listen to you!"

Yamura smacked him with her rod and intensified her glare. "Go!"

Baldacci ran off. "I'm telling my mother on you!"

"Yeah yeah. He says that every time."

Serena laughed. "It's good to see you again Yamura. Why don't we get together later?"

"Sure. Five o'clock by the statue at the park all right with you?"

"Sure. See you then."

Yamura turned and walked away. The late bell rang out.

"Dang it!" Serena ran to the school, cursing in every language she knew. It didn't help. She still got after school detention.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 35

"See you later Serena! We need to go see Mr. Dickenson," said Max.

Students rushed out of the school. The BladeBreakers started to leave.

"Have fun in detention Serena!" called Tyson.

Serena muttered darkly all through detention. As soon as it was over, Serena was running to her house. She had just set her stuff down in her room when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Look outside."

The dial tone reached Serena's ear. Hanging up her phone, Serena pulled aside the curtain in her window. There, on the road in front of her house, was Kai outside a limo.

"What does he want?"

Those were the first words out of her mouth once she was outside.

"Get in and I'll tell you." Kai held the door open.

Once both Serena and Kai were in, the limo drove off.

"What's up?" asked Serena.

"Guess who the new PsyKicks are."

Serena didn't need to guess. "Kane and his crew."

Kai nodded. "Tyson wouldn't believe they'd betray us, so he took the others to the PsyKick's lab."

At the words 'betray us', Serena started. She remembered where she had felt that bad feeling before. It was when the future Phantom gang members had first met Serena.

"The others are probably in trouble now, right?"

"Most likely."

Serena looked out the window and saw a building come up. Kai picked up the phone inside the limo.

"Stop the car."

The limo slowed to a stop. Serena looked quizzically at Kai.

"Element of surprise."

"Oh." Serena couldn't believe she forgot the first rule of stealth. She would have a hard time if she went back to Biovolt.

The closer the two ran to the building, the louder sirens came. Serena and Kai snuck into the building and then started running down corridors. They didn't run into any security; nor their friends until they were close to where they had entered the building.

BAM!

"There they are! Get them!" shouted a voice.

No one took time for hellos. The teenagers leapt off the floor and headed to the entrance. With guards behind them, the group reached the door and was out of it in a heartbeat. The teens didn't stop running until they were by Kai's limo.

"Idiots," said Serena.

"Talk to Tyson. He dragged us here," said Hilary.

"Imbeciles!"

"I'm starving," whined Tyson.

"It's only five o'clock Tyson," said Kenny.

Serena's head snapped up. "Shit! I'll see you all later!" Serena ran down the street, ignoring the cries from her friends, all telling her not to run because of that blasted side of hers. As soon as the park was in sight, Serena stopped running. She walked the rest of the way holding her side. _I'm going to be in BIG trouble if one of them blabs about this._

A limo pulled up beside Serena. Yamura was hanging out the window. "Stop the car Ronald." Yamura hopped out as soon as it was possible. She saw Serena grimacing in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, this. I was just in the hospital recently. You remember the Phantom gang right?"

Yamura nodded, and then her face fell. "They found you didn't they?"

"Yeah. Austin gave me a big slash in the side. I'm still healing, but I ran the whole way here."

Yamura laughed. "You could never follow rules. So what's up with this whole name change thing?"

For the next hour, the two friends caught up on each other's lives. Soon, Yamura's limo pulled up.

"Miss Hoshi, your Aunt wants you home."

"Thank you Ronald."

"Since when do you ride in a limo?" asked Serena.

"Since my parents work for KaibaCorp."

Ronald honked the horn as the two girls hugged.

HONK!!

"RONALD! Don't you honk that horn at me! I'll tell my parents!" yelled Yamura.

Serena laughed. "Take care of yourself."

"You too. Don't fight too many people," said Yamura climbing into the limo.

Serena watched the limo drive off and then looked at her watch. _Wonder if Max blabbed about my running yet._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 36

Serena walked into the kitchen and saw Max at the table eating a hamburger. Max looked up.

"Where were you? You missed Dad. He came to get a bite and then left for the store."

"You're getting as bad as a parent, you know that right? But if you must know, I was meeting Yamura at the park. Now, tell me, why were you at the lab?" Serena knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Max. She placed some fries in the microwave.

"Tyson didn't believe our 'new friends' were actually the new PsyKicks."

"So you all went and almost got yourselves caught. Real smart Max." Serena's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, we needed to do something. The PsyKicks are blackmailing us!"

"Those no good sons of-" The microwave beeped and Serena took her fries out, placing a hamburger on the plate.

"The PsyKicks said that if we don't battle them again, they'll unleash cyber bitbeasts on the city. There's nothing we can do EXCEPT battle."

"Call the others up and tell them to head to the park as soon as school is out," said Serena, carrying her food out of the kitchen.

Max followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To lay down. My side is killing me. Now, call the others."

"Any change besides heading to the park directly after school?"

"Tell them to pack dinner and that homework gets done during breaks. As soon as school is out, we practice." Serena walked into her room and closed the door.

After school the next day, the school going BladeBreakers headed to the park; Ray and Kai appearing shortly after they did. Serena immediately, with Hilary's help, set up a practice area. Two beystadiums were set up, as well as an obstacle course made of random objects. It was basically the same thing the group had been doing before. Of course, when Hilary assigned the BladeBreakers their stations, it set off a fight between her and Tyson. It only stopped when Serena smacked Tyson upside the head and got into his face.

"Listen…to…Hilary. She's helping me because I cannot do everything!" Serena straightened up. "Now go to the stations Hilary assigned you. We'll be at each station for awhile; so if you finish before we switch, KEEP GOING!"

Every once in awhile, Serena called a break. Homework was done, and after each break, stations were switched. This routine was done for the rest of the week; and everyone could tell there was some improvement. The BladeBreakers felt confident that they could win against the PsyKicks.

Yamura watched the practices sometimes, and she was surprised at how strong Serena was. Yamura remarked about it once during a break.

"You must be the Queen of Blading."

"In the blading world, it's called the World Champion. Tyson is the World Champ now. I have to be in a tournament." Serena took a drink of water.

"Well, enter the World Championship and become World Champ!"

"I'm not on a team though," said Serena sadly.

Now it was Saturday and everyone was at the Tate's house arguing with Serena.

"Let me go with you! I've helped you train for this; so I have the right to go!"

"No. You've helped enough. We don't need you to hurt yourself or lose your bitbeast because of us," said Max.

"But-"

"NO!" shouted the others.

"I won't stand for this! I deserve to go!"

"Then don't stand," said Ray.

The next couple of minutes passed quickly. Serena felt a pain in her side one minute, and then the next minute she was tied hand and foot.

"Untie me! Untie me you-" Serena's protests were cut off as Kai gagged her.

"This is for your own good," said Hilary.

Serena glared daggers at them. She was placed in a closet, struggling all the way. Someone had tied the knots really well as Serena couldn't break free. All she could do was give cold and deadly looks at her friends as they closed the closet door. There was a thud as a chair was placed under the knob.

_Traitors!_

Serena tried for a long time to break free, hoping she could at least loosen the ropes. Serena closed her eyes when she finally got tired.

Serena's POV

I was floating above my body.

_Am I dead? I really hope not._

I passed through the door. I knew my friends were long gone; but I had to find them. If only I had my body, I'd make them pay for locking me in that blasted closet. Where to go? Where to look? They never shared with me where the match was going to be held. I went into Max's room. He may have the address written down. Unfortunately, I didn't find it. I did find his secret stash of candy. Must do something about that.

_Guess I'll do this the hard way. Wait, wouldn't Mr. Dickenson know? He probably wrote it down!_

I floated out of the house and then flew to the BBA Headquarters. I was in luck. My search found the address written in Mr. Dickenson's desk planner. I even knew where the street was. Back outside I went. I flew down the streets, avoiding people. I had no idea if someone could feel a spirit pass through them.

A tall tower loomed before me as I neared the address. I passed by Mr. Dickenson's car; but I ignored it and went into the tower. I also ignored all of the blades on the ground and 'ran' up the stairs. No one on the second floor. No one on the third. The fourth floor had my friends. Kai was battling Goki; but Kai didn't seem to be himself.

"Kai, you can do this. You can beat him!" shouted Tyson. He and the others were in a glass box.

"I…can't, I can't face Wyatt."

"That's not Wyatt, Kai! Your guilt is getting in the way of the truth!"

"Kai, if you don't win, you'll lose Dranzer!" said Max.

I floated to Kai. _If only I could talk to him._ I placed my hand on his shoulder and suddenly, I was in a place I didn't recognize. It was a room full of doors, each with an emotion written on it. The doors were closed and locked; all except guilt that is. That door was open a little and I heard voices.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had taught you."

"It's too late!"

I pushed open the door and saw Kai and what looked like a ghost of Wyatt. Both of them looked at me.

"Serena, what are you doing here? You're not one of my guilts."

"I'm here to help you Kai. You need to let go of your guilt. It's not your fault Wyatt went crazy."

"Yes it is. I should have taught him."

Wyatt's ghost smirked and grew a little bigger.

"Look at Wyatt, Kai. Your guilt keeps growing. Soon it'll consume you. Fight it. Remember, you never liked to be around people. You did what you always do. You kept to yourself. It is who you are."

"It is still my-"

"It is NOT your fault! Stop saying that. Wyatt chose to join the PsyKicks. It was his choice, not yours. So stop feeling guilty and listen to Tyson and the others. It is not Wyatt you're facing but Goki. Fight him to save Dranzer!"

Kai was silent for awhile, and then he looked up at me.

"You're right. I need to stop feeling guilty. I need to get out of here; but I can't move."

I held out my hand. "Let me help; but you also need to help yourself."

Kai took my hand and tried to take a step.

"Where are you going Kai? I'm not done with you!" cried Wyatt.

"But I am done with you! I'm sorry I didn't help you, but I can move on!" Kai took a step and Wyatt shrunk.

I smiled. "You can do this Kai."

By the time Kai and I reached the corridor, Wyatt disappeared and the door closed and locked.

"Thank you Serena."

"Welcome."

"How did you get here?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. One minute I'm tied up in the closet," I glared at Kai, "and the next minute I'm like a spirit floating above my body and able to travel anywhere."

"Serena, you're…disappearing."

I looked down. I could see through my legs. I looked back at Kai. "Let's keep this our little secret, okay?"

Behind Kai, the door of guilt unlocked.

"Oh, and keep that door locked. Now, go beat Goki."

Kai nodded and I disappeared fully.

Normal POV

Serena opened her eyes to see her dad staring at her.

"Serena! What are you doing here? Why are you tied up?"

Serena would have answered, but she was still gagged. Mr. Tate realized this and took the gag off; and then worked at untying her.

"Max and the others didn't want me to go to the rematch, so they put me in here." Serena massaged her wrists. Her throat was sore; so she went to the kitchen for some water. Mr. Tate followed.

"I'll have a talk with Max when he gets home. Why don't you go find them? After being cooped up in the closet, you should get out."

Serena placed her cup in the sink. "Thanks Sir!" She ran out of the house.

"NO RUNNING!"

Serena ran down the same path she had as a ghost. When she reached the tower, there was a big BOOM and the tower started to collapse.

_No…no…NO!_

Serena picked up the pace, wishing her friends were all right. Finally, she saw her friends; but Max and Tyson weren't with them.

"Serena, how'd-"

Serena interrupted Hilary. "Where's Max and Tyson?"

"Still inside but-" started Kenny.

Serena ran past them toward the tower; but hands gripped her arms. "Let me go!"

Ray and Kai held tighter.

"This is why we didn't want you to come. You always put others before you. This time, you can't do anything to help them. Max and Tyson will come out safe. I promise," said Ray.

Sure enough, Max and Tyson came out running moments before the tower collapsed. They looked surprised to see Serena.

"How'd you get out?" asked Max.

"Someone's going to have a talk to you when you get home Max," said Serena.

Max groaned.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 37

"We're what?!"

"Going to America. Mom's invited us and the others. She has something to show us," answered Max.

"When does the plane leave?"

"Monday morning."

It was Saturday night and Max was telling Serena what their father had told him.

"I shouldn't go. I don't even know her."

"This would be the perfect time for you to meet her though. It would be good for the both of you. Besides, you said that you were our coach so you had the right to be with us," said Max with a sly grin.

Serena sighed. _Trapped by my own words._

"We need to be at the airport by seven in the morning, so be ready. I believe you get up before seven anyway, right?"

"I'll be ready," promised Serena.

Monday morning, Serena was at the park as usual. Kai was already there by the time Serena was.

"Are you ready?"

Serena took a sip of the coffee she bought. "Ready for what?"

"You know what."

"To meet my mom? I don't know. Before I found out I was 'adopted' Aunt May had been my mother. Now I find out my real mom works at a blading facility in America. I don't know if I am ready."

"I think you are. You have friends to support you also."

Serena smiled. "Thanks Kai." _Making progress in our relationship finally._

Kai didn't say anything. He just walked away. Serena walked back home. She had a few things left to pack. At 5:30, the BBA bus pulled up in front of the house. Max and Serena climbed on and saw the others looking very tired. Max sat next to Ray and Serena sat next to Hilary.

"How can you be so awake Serena?" asked Tyson yawning.

"Coffee."

The next stop was Kai's mansion. Kai was waiting outside.

"He lives here?" asked Hilary in awe.

"It was an inheritance," said Serena.

"He needs to get rid of it," said Tyson.

Kai climbed on the bus and sat by himself in the back. Now the bus was headed to the airport. Traffic was slow, so it took longer than expected. The group barely made it to the gate as it was; and it didn't help that Tyson wanted to get breakfast. All through the flight, Tyson was complaining on how hungry he was. Not even the snacks on the plane helped. After a long flight, the group of teens walked into the airport in New York.

"Max! Over here!" called a voice.

Everyone turned and saw a lady with blonde hair wearing a white lab coat.

"Mom!" Max ran over as everyone else walked. Serena hid in the back.

"Hello Ms. Judy. How are you?" asked Kenny.

"Very good Kenny, thank you."

"Mom, I want you to meet a couple of people. This is-"

"Hello. I'm Hilary. It is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too. Do you blade?" asked Ms. Judy.

"No. I'm just their assistant coach."

"Oh? If you are the assistant coach, then who is the coach?"

Serena sighed. It was time. She moved to the front of the group. "I am."

Max stood by Serena. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Serena."

Their mom stared at the both of them, then embraced Serena. Serena stood there feeling awkward. Sure it was her mom, but she could at least had given Serena more time to get used to her before hugging her.

"I'm so glad to finally see you." Ms. Judy turned to the others. "Come. Let's get your bags. I have something to show you."

The group headed to the baggage claim. Along the way, Ms. Judy tried to talk to Serena. All Ms. Judy could get out of Serena was that was the Serena had been at Biovolt. After that, Serena had gone ahead to the baggage claim. Serena could only imagine what her friends were telling her mom.

It was quite easy to get the bags. Professional blading teams were issued team bags. Hilary's bag was the only bag with school spirit items on it. The last bag Serena grabbed before the others joined was her own. Once the bags were claimed, the teens followed Ms. Judy outside to a bus. They put their bags in the compartment and climbed on. Serena chose a seat in the back, as did Kai. The others sat up front.

"So what do you want to show us Mom?" asked Max.

"I won't tell you much, but it had something to do with bitbeasts."

Serena blocked out all other conversation. She didn't feel like talking. The bus first pulled up in front of the hotel the teens were staying at. Once the belongings were in the rooms, the group headed onto the bus again. Tyson immediately started complaining on how hungry he was.

"Don't worry Tyson. I warned every restaurant in town that you were coming," said Ms. Judy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Tyson as everyone laughed.

The bus pulled up before a fancy restaurant, where they were immediately escorted to a table. It was lucky the BBA was paying for everything, as Tyson had ordered everything on the menu. Serena looked at Tyson in disgust as he ate all that was placed in front of him. She picked at her salad.

"Serena, I hear from the others that you are a strong blader," said Ms. Judy.

"Yeah. So?" Serena didn't look up from her salad.

"There is a small tournament tomorrow. Why don't you enter?"

"No thanks. I don't want the publicity if I win."

"If? More like when," muttered Tyson.

If Serena entered the tournament and won, she would be interviewed. People would ask if she was stronger than Tyson; and Boris would find out where Serena was. All those years off moving around would be for nothing.

Silence followed until Max started telling Ms. Judy about what had been going on. Serena tuned him out.

Try talking to Mom. She is only trying to get to know you.

/I shouldn't have come./

Stop that. You need to be here. You need to move forward in life, not dwell in the past.

As soon as everyone was done eating; and as soon as they could drag Tyson from the desserts, the group once again got onto the bus. Their destination this time was the lab where Ms. Judy worked. As they neared the lab, Kenny got more excited. Once, Serena saw Max looking sad, but that passed. Serena had heard of the BladeBreakers' last visit here and how Max found out what Ms. Judy really did. Inside the building Ms. Judy worked in, the group went into an elevator traveling to an upper level. The elevator doors opened to show a big room with many computers. At one point, the floor dropped to make room for a beystadium. The object that caught everyone's attention was a table in the middle of the room with lasers around it. The group crowded around the table.

"Our scientists here recently found this rock. The writing revealed many interesting things."

Kenny looked at Ms. Judy. "What did it tell you?"

"We found out that there are many rocks like this one. Each rock holds countless ancient creatures. These creatures are today called bitbeasts."

"Have you been able to take one out Ms. Judy?" asked Hilary.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the technology for that; but we have used bits of this rock in testing blades."

"Why?" asked Ray.

Kai spoke up. "If the bitbeast it holds is strong, the rock itself must be powerful."

Ms. Judy nodded. "We have a demonstration for you."

Someone had come into the room unnoticed and now was at the stadium. The person was wearing a helmet with built in sunglasses. Ms. Judy passed out sunglasses, but was one short. To cheer Kenny up, who hadn't received the glasses, Serena handed him hers as she turned back to the rock. A portion of it seemed to grab her attention.

_What does it mean? I can't read it, but I'm drawn to that portion._

Then see it through my eyes.

/You can read it?/

It is in the ancient language. Most bitbeasts have forgotten it.

/You have your own language?/

No. The people of old wrote in this language and we adopted it. Now, look at it through my eyes.

/How do I do-/

Suddenly, the writing made sense. Serena read it with her new 'eyes'. _Out of a pair, a daughter of two humans who have something to do with the beasts of old, will one day get the strongest beast ever. She shall have great power and will have had hard times. So it be written, so it shall be, so says the seer of old._

Someone shook Serena. A faint voice called to her. Serena looked away from the rock a blinked. Her eyes returned to normal.

Max had a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were staring at the rock and not moving, as if in a trance."

"More importantly, you were staring at the only part of the rock we have yet to decipher." Ms. Judy looked expectantly at Serena.

"Oh. I was just imagining what kinds of creatures could still be in the rock." Serena looked around and saw a boy about Max's height with brown hair. "Who's he?"

"Oh, this is Alan, and old friend of mine. Alan, meet my sister Serena." I can tell you're lying again.

/Am not./

Yes you are.

Ms. Judy continued to look at Serena. "Why don't you all go look around New York."

The teens started to file out, Serena with them; but Ms. Judy called Serena back.

"Serena, why don't you want to talk to me?"

Serena turned to face her mom.

"Why all this secrecy?"

"I want to forget my past. If everyone keeps asking me about it, how can I forget?"

"How bad did it get?"

Serena clenched her right hand, but didn't answer.

Ms. Judy sighed. "Fine, but tell me the this. Did you read anything on the rock?"

Serena looked at it. /What should I do?/

Hey, she's your mother.

/Thanks a lot./

"Serena?"

Serena looked at Ms. Judy and sighed. "When you decipher that last bit, it'll tell you why I was abducted as a baby."

"You won't tell me?"

Serena shook her head. "Right now, I'm the only one who needs to know. All will be revealed when the time is right." Serena walked out of the room, heading to the hotel.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 38

It was a few hours later that the BladeBreakers returned to the hotel. Everyone gathered in the suite, looking down when Serena joined them.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena.

"The rock has just been stolen," said Kenny sadly.

"And Alan helped! He won't even say why! I have to beat him in the tournament tomorrow." Max seemed ready to blow.

"I know you can beat him Max," said Serena.

"It's not that! I'm tired of all this secrecy. First it is you, then it is Alan!"

The others started making lame excuses about where they had to go and left, leaving Max and Serena.

Silence followed. Serena looked at Max; and Max looked at Serena with anger in his eyes. Serena sighed.

"We all have secrets to keep Max."

"But you most of all! You're my sister and friend to all of us! You should be able to trust us!"

"I do trust you all. I just don't want to tell you about my life in Russia. I'm trying to forget that part of my life."

"Well, what about that bogus tale about imagining creatures from that rock? You read that portion but you won't even tell Mom what-"

"Shut it! Don't talk about what you don't know! Yes I did read the rock; but until it is deciphered, I'm the only one who needs to know what it says. Although, I did tell Ms-Mom- it would explain why I disappeared as a baby."

Max's anger diminished and turned to sadness. "I can't believe Alan would steal from Mom; but I should have known it was him. Only those that work in that area could have taken the rock. I just never thought it to be-"

"Max! You told me to stop dwelling in the past. Well, I'm telling you that. Alan made a mistake. There is no need to-"

"No need to? My best friend from school has stolen something Mom worked on, and you're telling me not to dwell in the past? Hypocrite!"

"I may sound like a hypocrite, but you don't have a reason to dwell in the past. Sure Alan hurt your feelings and lost your trust, but the hurt will mend. All you have to do is face Alan at the tournament; and when he explains why he did what he did, keep an open mind."

Max smiled. "Definitely a hypocrite. You talk about mending hurt feelings. Maybe talking will heal your hurt."

Serena headed to the door. "You need to get ready for the tournament tomorrow. You want to make sure you last until you face Alan."

"Can you help me?"

Serena shook her head. "You should do this yourself. He's your friend." She walked out of the room and headed to the one she shared with Hilary.

Hilary was already in the room. She looked up when Serena walked in. "Everything all right?"

Serena nodded. _For now that is._

The two girls got ready for bed. Hilary was asleep quickly, but Serena was awake and staring at the ceiling in the other bed.

/Now Ms.-Mom-will never know what that portion said./

It is not time for everyone to know.

/When will that time be?/

When Fate says it is time. Only those related to the ancient ones know what it says, for it is passed down from generation to generation.

/Then Boris was not supposed to know the prophecy./

Unless he is a descendent of the ancient ones. That must be the reason, or else you would not have been in Russia.

/You're right. It was all because of that stupid prophecy that I never had a regular childhood./

There was a loud noise in Serena's head that resembled a roar.

Prophecies are not stupid! They tell us what is to come; and they give hope to those who have none. What about the prophecy your grandmother made? It gave your parents hope.

/I'm sorry; but it is because of that prophecy that I had to be stuck with boys and that I was almost-/

"Serena?"

Serena sat up. Hilary was looking at her.

"What is it?"

"You were…crying."

Serena felt her cheeks which were indeed wet.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilary.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," said Serena, lying back down.

A few moments later, Hilary was snoring.

/Why do I not know what I am doing when I'm talking telepathically?/

It happens to all who talk telepathically. Now get some rest.

Serena closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 39

Serena woke up the next morning and got dressed quietly so she didn't wake up Hilary. She noticed, as she walked outside, that cars were all along the roads zooming past.

_New York is busier than Tokyo._

Serena walked down the street. There were many food places open, and Serena stepped inside one called 'StarBucks'. She ordered a coffee and a doughnut before heading back to the hotel lobby. She thought about what might happen during the tournament, whether Max would actually face Alan. She also thought about why the rock might have been stolen.

_Was it because of the prophecy? Or was it for the beasts inside?_

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "'Ello?"

"Can you please help me?"

"With what Max?"

"Training for the tournament!"

"I told you. You have to do it yourself."

"Please?"

Serena heard someone say "Shut up!" in the background. "Fine. I'm in the lobby."

Moments later, Max came running in. "Thanks."

Serena stood up. "I didn't do it for you. The others were trying to sleep."

Max led Serena to a park a few blocks from the hotel. For a while, Serena and Max bladed against each other. After that, the twins headed to the hotel where Kenny fixed Dracil. Before long, it was time to head to the arena. Once there, the group split up, Max heading to the blader waiting area and the others to their seats. As the group was walking, Serena saw her mom talking to two gentlemen. Serena silently left her friends and walked over.

"Can you please wait to arrest him later?" asked Ms. Judy.

"Yes. My son wants a chance to blade against him." Serena saw that one of the gentlemen was her father.

"I'm sorry. We need to take him in. He stole from your research facility," said the second man.

"What's going on?" asked Serena.

The adults turned to look at her.

"This man is trying to arrest Alan," said Ms. Judy.

"You can't do that! Max wants to battle him!"

"I can and I-" The officer was interrupted by the P.A. system announcing the match between Alan and Max.

Mr. Tate smiled. "Now you will have to wait."

The officer just glared at the P.A. system. Serena and her parents walked up to where they could see the battle.

"Who was he?"

"A detective."

"An unhappy detective," corrected Mr. Tate.

Serena looked at Mr. Tate. _When did he get here?_

The battle sure was a nail bitter; but after a draw and a few close calls, Max finally won.

/Max. Someone is here to arrest Alan./

Thanks.

Max said something to Alan and Serena saw them run out of sight.

"We better go find Alan," said Ms. Judy.

Serena nodded. "Before the detective does."

Unfortunately, the detective did find Alan before Serena and her parents did. The three Tates came across the BladeBreakers trying to stop the policeman from taking Alan.

"Sir. Please let Alan explain before you take him away," said Ms. Judy.

The detective looked around at the group, then nodded; but he didn't let go of Alan's arm.

The explanation itself was short. In exchange for a powerful blade, Alan was to give a lady, who obviously wore a disguise, the rock. As it turned out, the blade was a dud. Alan just finished explaining when the detective decided it was time to go.

"I can't believe he did that just for a blade," said Tyson.

"Sometimes people do crazy things when they are desperate," said Mr. Tate.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 40

The next day, those who had traveled to New York left for Japan, Ms. Judy going also. Mr. Dickenson met the group at the airport to take them somewhere. Mr. Tate said he had to go back to the store. Serena was charged with taking the Tates' belongings back to the house. Ms. Judy was going to have Serena's room as it used to be the guest room. Once the belongings were dropped off, Serena logged onto her IM.

Brookereed: Hi Serena!

Bladergrl: Hey Kelsey. What's up?

Brookereed: I wanted to let you know that Joe, Angie, and I have to return to America this weekend.

Bladergrl: Why?

Brookereed: It's going to be summer vacation soon. Our families want us back home.

Bladergrl: Well, do you guys want to come over now? No one but me is home.

Brookereed: Sure! I'll call Angie and Joe. Maybe Angie will bring DDR!

Serena groaned as she logged off. She stunk at DDR. Kelsey must have moved fast, because less than thirty minutes later, the American Trio was on her doorstep. When Serena opened the door, Kelsey raced by into the living room.

"How much sugar or caffeine has she had today?" asked Serena.

"She's only had a soda and some candy," said Joe.

The three looked at each other, scared.

"She doesn't have some sort of sugar withdrawal does she?"

Angie and Joe knew what Serena was talking about. They had heard stories of Max's sugar withdrawals.

"No. Not that we know-" started Angie.

"C'mon! Let's play DDR! I even brought CDs!" said Kelsey.

She held up a bag. Serena took it and looked inside. It was full of disco CDs, Kelsey's favorite kind of music.

For the next few hours, the four friends played DDR. Serena was the worst of them, even Kelsey, who played on the beginner level.

The front door opened and Mr. Tate came in. "Serena! What are you doing?"

Serena sighed. _What does it look like I'm doing?_ "I'm playing games with my friends."

Mr. Tate pointed at the American Trio. "Go home."

Kelsey ran from the house while Angie and Joe packed up the game and left.

"What's the deal?" asked Serena.

"You should have asked me to invite friends over. I don't appreciate people coming over if I don't know about it."

"Sorry sir." Serena went into her room to clean it up for Ms. Judy. A tapping at the window drew her attention. She went over and opened it, allowing Nicole to come in.

"Why aren't you with the BladeBreakers?"

"I was in charge of bringing the luggage here. Now I have to clean my room so my…mom…can sleep in here. You better go. My f-f-paternal figure won't like it that you're here. He doesn't like strangers in the house."

Nicole started to say something, then stiffened. Footsteps were coming down the hall.

"See ya."

Nicole disappeared just as Ms. Judy walked in. She looked around.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence. Finally Ms. Judy sighed. "Can I ask a favor?"

Serena nodded.

"Can you do everything you can to help the BladeBreakers? The World Championship is going to be held here in Tokyo soon. I'm worried that since the rock was stolen, the Championship will be even harder for them. Whoever stole it may be able to take bitbeasts out of it. With those new bitbeasts, they may go after the BladeBreakers." Ms. Judy got up and walked to the door, then turned. "Speaking of the rock, Mr. Dickenson is looking at the notes I had about it. Apparently, he had a rock just like the one at my facility; but his partner and the rock disappeared." Ms. Judy walked out of the room.

/Is it time for the prophecy to be known?/

Only if the rock is deciphered.

/Will it?/

Fate will decide.

/But Fate can be predicted though./

No.

/Then why are there prophecies? And events can change them./

At a price.

At that time, Serena had to leave her room. Her new 'room' was the living room on an air mattress.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 41

Serena woke up at her usual time. She thought about leaving the house, then decided against it. There were too many people in the house for no one not to notice her absence. She turned on the television, but nothing was on; and none of her friends would be awake. Serena had walked down the hall to the bathroom once and noticed that the guest room door was open and that Ms. Judy was gone.

_Where did she go?_

Finally, after many boring hours, it was time to go to school. After school, it was off to Tyson's house. Along the way, a boy with bluish-green hair came running up.

"Hi Tyson."

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh. Hi Zeo."

"Who?" asked Hilary.

"This is Zeo. He helped me at a match yesterday," explained Tyson.

"Yeah. There were these four cloaked figures all ganging up on him," said Zeo.

The others looked at each other. They knew the four cloaked figures had to be the Saint Shields. Tyson then introduced everyone else and Zeo shook their hands. Serena got the same feeling from Zeo that she seemed to be getting a lot lately: the feeling of betrayal.

"Hey guys, I…uh…have to go home. I've got some things to do." Serena ran away without a word. _I can't tell them what I felt. These feelings are like a prophecy. I know it will happen eventually._

When Max came home, he demanded to know what was going on.

"Nothing. I just had something else to do."

"That's bull. Something is going on. If you had something to do, you would have done it later."

Serena's response was to remain silent. Max sighed. "While you were 'doing something', Ray fought a battle against a boy with a powerful blade. Ray won luckily, but do you see why we need your help? Zagart has been able to take pieces of the rock to put into blades. Pretty soon, he might be able to take the bitbeasts out!"

"Was Zagart Mr. Dickenson's partner who disappeared?"

Max nodded. "And Tyson's so upset about what has been happening recently that he wants Kenny to make a wacked blade."

"Idiot." Serena looked at the clock. "Well, we better get some rest."

Ms. Judy was at the house the next morning but wouldn't say where she had been. As the BladeBreakers walked to school, Tyson brought up the subject of Zeo.

"Should we invite him to train with us?"

"Why should we?" asked Max.

"Tyson just wants one of his friends around him," said Serena.

Tyson looked at Serena angrily. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to-"

"Whatever Tyson. I'm just saying, isn't it a little strange that this kid who you don't know all of a sudden shows up while all of these different groups are trying to take your bitbeasts?" Serena looked at Tyson straight in the eye.

"Are you saying Zeo is a spy?" asked Kenny.

"No. I just-never mind."

"No. What were you going to say?" demanded Tyson.

Serena ignored him and walked away. The BladeBreakers tried to catch up to her; but Serena was with her American friends, planning what they might do before the trio had to go back to America. On the way home from school, Serena was once again walking with Kelsey, Angie, and Joe.

_I'm not trying to avoid the BladeBreakers. I just want to be with my American friends._ Serena answered her cell phone as it vibrated and rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Dickenson's. Now," came Max's voice.

"Why?"

But Max had hung up, leaving Serena worried. Something bad must have happened because Max had never talked to her that way before.

"What's wrong?" asked Joe.

"I don't know; but I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." Serena waved goodbye and ran away. It took awhile for Serena to reach the BBA headquarters, as she had to run there after missing the bus; and she didn't have enough money for a cab. Needless to say, Serena had to take a few deep breaths before entering Mr. Dickenson's office.

"What's going on?"

"Ah Serena. So good of you to join us. Now we can begin," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Begin what?"

"Please, sit down." Mr. Dickenson motioned to the chair besides his, which was in the middle of the room.

"I'd rather stand."

"Sit," commanded Ms. Judy.

_I'm not a dog._ Serena crossed the room to the chair and sat. _What is going on? And is it just me, or is every giving me the evil eye?_

"I was just about to tell them about the writing I deciphered on the rock," said Mr. Dickenson.

_Uh-oh. Not good._ "So…what have you told them?"

"Nothing."

_Then they're not looking at me angrily._

"You are."

Serena stared at Mr. Dickenson in surprise. "M-m-me?"

"I've been told that you had read the portion of the rock I deciphered. So if you would be so kind as to tell them."

_Why is Mr. Dickenson doing this to me? He usually is a nice guy._ Serena looked at the floor and said nothing. A few moments passed and then-

"I will then." Serena sensed Mr. Dickenson looking at her. She heard him start speaking and she tried to tune him out. It wasn't working. "There was a prophecy on the rock. One, it appears, that concerns Serena." More eyes bore into Serena. She didn't look up. She didn't want to see the looks on their faces.

"Out of a pair, a daughter of two humans who have something to do with the beasts of old, will one day get the strongest beast ever. She shall have great power and will have had hard times. So it be written, so it shall be, so says the seer of old."

Serena wanted to get up, but her body seemed to have shut down. Her legs would not move and her hands didn't relax their grip on the arms of the chair. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. Someone got up and walked towards Serena, who was still looking at the floor. Hands grabbed the front of Serena's shirt and pulled her up, breaking her grasp on the chair.

"You knew! That's what you were hiding!" said Tyson angrily.

Serena looked at Tyson with fear in her eyes. The room changed. Serena was nine years old again. Tyson turned into Tala Valcov. The others, except Kai, turned into boys cheering on Tala. Serena started pleading in Russian.

**"No. Please, don't. Valcov, please, no!"**

'Tala' looked surprised and let go. Serena fell to the floor sobbing.

"She called me by Tala's last name." 'Tala' bent down and put his hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena flinched. 'Tala' got up and looked at the others. "Why?"

"You grabbed her the same way Tala did when he was beating her up. She's remembering that," said Kai.

"But…wouldn't she fight back?" asked one of the 'boys' in the crowd.

"Not until she learned self-defense. Those words in Russian, she was pleading with 'Tala' not to beat her up. She stopped pleading after the first month or so; so she must be remembering when she first entered Biovolt."

"How often was she beat up?" asked 'Tala'.

"Anytime Tala felt like it. She never knew when, unless she pulled a prank on him."

'Tala' knelt next to Serena. "I'm sorry Serena."

_Something's wrong. This wasn't how it usually went. Valcov never apologized. And that's not his voice. It's Tyson's._ Serena rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes. The scene went back to the present time. She glared at Kai. **"You shouldn't have told them that! They had no right to know!"**

Kai ignored her.

"Why are you still talking in Russian Serena?" asked Max.

Serena didn't answer. Tyson held out a hand. "Sorry."

Serena took the offered hand and Tyson pulled her up off the floor. "It's all right," she said quietly.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's just, you wouldn't even tell us that you read the prophecy."

"How did you read the prophecy?" asked Ms. Judy.

"Yes. How did you? It took my computers many hours to translate the writing," said Mr. Dickenson.

Serena sat back down in her chair as Tyson went to his. "I had help from my bitbeast." She really hadn't wanted to tell who had helped.

The others stared at her in surprise.

"You can talk to your bitbeast at anytime?" asked Ray.

Serena nodded.

"Unbelievable," said Kenny.

"No. Actually, it makes sense."

Everyone looked at Max.

"How so?" asked Tyson.

"Well, in the lab, when I shook Serena, I noticed that her eyes weren't blue, but red like her bitbeast's."

"So, it was because of the prophecy that you were at Biovolt?" asked Tyson.

Serena nodded. She didn't want to speak for fear of crying. Tears were already forming in her eyes. There was a long silence as Serena composed herself. Finally she spoke. "Yes. If it weren't for that, I night have had a better life."

"What was your life like at Biovolt?" asked Hilary.

A longer silence. Serena heard voices in her head, voices from the past.

_**"You're nothing and you'll never be anything."**_

_**"No one's ever going to be friends with a loser like you."**_

_**"I can never trust anyone."**_

_**"I wish you'd trust us. We just want to help."**_

Serena took a deep breath and began. "My life was miserable at Biovolt. I had no friends, no one to help me. I was the only girl among many boys. I was picked on all of the time, beat up most of the time like Kai told you," she glared at said person at this, "and whatever else bullies do. The only thing that brightened my day was the pranks I pulled. No one cared about me. Those that ran Biovolt wouldn't do a thing to help me. They figured it would toughen me up."

"Did anything else happen to you? If the authorities get enough evidence, Biovolt will be shut down for good," said Mr. Dickenson.

"Wasn't Biovolt shut down when Voltaire was arrested?" asked Ray.

"Boris is still out there," said Kai.

"Kai's right. Boris is claiming he knew nothing of what Voltaire had planned. We had no proof of his involvement, so we had to let him go," said Mr. Dickenson.

"So Boris will continue to run Biovolt?" asked Tyson.

"Yes," said Ms. Judy sadly.

Serena's death grip returned to the arms of the chair. _He must be stopped. He must! He'll continue his project. He'll be looking for me._

Tyson stood up. "We need to go practice. We've got too many teams coming after us."

"Go ahead. We've held you up long enough," said Ms. Judy.

Serena stood up, fists clenched, following her friends.

"Serena."

She turned to look at Mr. Dickenson.

"If you have any information that can shut down Biovolt for good, you need to let us know."

Serena nodded and left, unclenching her fists. She met the BladeBreakers outside the building.

"So what are our drills today Coach?" asked Max.

"I'm sorry. I promised Joe, Angie, and Kelsey that I'd meet them at the arcade. They have to leave for America in a few days." Her friends started to protest. Serena held up her hands. "I won't be gone long."

"But-"

Serena was already walking down the street. She met up with the American Trio at the arcade. After spending most of their money at the arcade, the four friends grabbed food at a nearby fast food joint. Finally, it was time for them to part ways.

"Have a safe trip back to America," said Serena.

Kelsey hugged Serena. "Have fun in Tokyo. If you see Yugi, tell him I said hi."

"Will do."

"Don't get into trouble," said Angie.

"And Dude, keep your temper in check. I swear, I thought we would have been kicked out of that fast food place," said Joe.

Serena laughed. "If the guy had given me my order correctly…"

They four friends exchanged addresses of every kind before splitting up. On the way to Tyson's, Serena quickly stopped by the grocery store and picked up some canned drinks. The old soda bottles were so dented, they couldn't be used anymore. As Serena was walking through town, a boy about her age came up and stole the sodas.

"Stop! Thief! Come back here!" Serena chased after him. She had used the rest of her money to buy those sodas and the team desperately needed new obstacles. Serena saw the thief run down an alley. _Why is it always an alley?_ Serena slowed down and walked into the alley. She saw the thief at the other end, laughing. Serena walked farther into the alley, senses alert.

"I can't believe ya fell fer it!" said the thief.

"Just give me my sodas back and you…what do you mean I fell for it?"

"I lured ya 'ere so dat-"

"I can talk to you," said a voice behind Serena.

Serena turned around and saw a lady with long black hair, sunglasses, and a white lab coat.

"Why do you want to talk to me? I have nothing you want."

"That is where you are wrong Serena. You have something I-or at least- my boss wants."

"You work for the PsyKicks! Are you here to take my bitbeast?" Serena looked briefly over her shoulder at the boy, then back at the lady.

"Naw. You're bitbeast is too strong. Besides, we don't even know da name."

The lady made an exasperated noise. "Danny, I told you to stay quiet."

"Sorry Dr. K."

Serena hid a smile. The thief wasn't that smart. "If you aren't here to take my bitbeast, give me my sodas back and let me leave. I have to meet my friends."

"Not yet. I'm here to invite you to join the PsyKicks."

Serena's eyes flashed. "You've got some nerve asking me that. You think I would join a team that wants to capture my friends' bitbeasts? You even harmed one of my friends!"

"Unintentionally of course. But think about this. You are new to them and you are just their coach. What makes you think that they won't let you go when they are done with you?"

"They wouldn't do that! They trust me," said Serena.

"Do they? Do they really? Think about it. We'll be talking again."

Danny pushed the sodas into Serena's hands, following Dr. K out of the alley.

_Do my friends really trust me?_ That seed of doubt stayed in Serena's mind as she headed to Tyson's.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 42

"Where have you been? While you were out with your other friends, Driger was taken!"

Serena stared at Tyson. "By who? The PsyKicks?"

"No. Your friend Nicole's group," said Max.

"I told you, she doesn't hang with them anymore!"

"According to Ozuma, the sacred bitbeasts, our bitbeasts, were used for evil. The Saint Shields are supposed to seal them away so no one can use them for destruction again," said Tyson.

"Do you see why we need your help? One bitbeast has been taken away and the others can be too! You're lucky Serena. No one's been trying to take your bitbeast. Do the PsyKicks even know about it?" asked Max.

"I was just confronted by one of the head honchos. They know; but my bitbeast is too strong. They even had the nerve to offer me a slot on their team!" Serena looked around. "Where's Ray."

"He left after his match. We don't know where he is," said Hilary.

"Let's continue practice. We have to get you stronger. That way you can keep your bitbeasts and we can try to get Ray's back. First off though, I have some sodas to replace the other ones. Careful, they were-" Serena's warning was a little too late as Tyson opened a can, resulting in him getting a face full of soda.

Once the sodas were gone, the cans were set in an obstacle course. Toward the end of practice, Ray came back.

"We'll get Driger back Ray. Don't worry," said Tyson.

Ray nodded and practice continued until it was time for everyone to go home.

"We'll do this everyday now. Practice from school end to dark." Serena looked at each of them. "You all have been doing better. You're starting to last longer in a battle against my bitbeast."

"Why won't you say your bitbeast's name?" asked Ray.

"Not only is my bitbeast the strongest, but the PsyKicks don't know her name. If they don't know it, they can't call her out if they capture her," answered Serena. "Besides, I can talk to her at any time, even during a match."

"Hi Tyson!" Zeo stopped when he saw Serena.

"It's okay Zeo. You know what? Why don't you come to practice tomorrow?" Serena walked away with a wave as her friends stared after her.

"Wait! Serena!" called Hilary. Serena turned. "Why not have a sleepover tomorrow? That way we can practice later in the day and not have to worry about heading home."

Serena gave a thumbs up and walked out of sight.

"But where will you two sleep? I doubt you two will be allowed to sleep in the dojo with us boys," said Max.

"We'll think of something," said Hilary.

"Am I invited?" asked Zeo. It appeared he was excited about the idea of sleeping at his idol's house.

"Well, it is my house, and Serena did say you could come to practice, so why not."

"Thanks Tyson!" Zeo ran off the property and around the corner.

"You know Serena doesn't trust him," said Max.

"Then why did she invite him to train with us?" asked Tyson.

"She probably decided that since the PsyKicks all ready know that she has the fifth sacred bitbeast, Zeo won't be able to give them information," said Kenny.

"Zeo is NOT a spy!" said Tyson angrily.

"We know that; but what makes Serena think that?" asked Ray.

"She doesn't trust people easily," said Hilary.

"Yet she trusted us," said Tyson.

"I'm not sure about that Tyson. I have this feeling that she's keeping stuff from us. How long did it take her to trust you Kai?" asked Max.

Everyone looked around, but Kai wasn't there. No one noticed a figure in the shadows slip away down the street.

_So that's how they really feel. Dr. K was right._ Serena headed home with a heavy heart.

The next day, the school going BladeBreakers hustled to Tyson's. Ray was all ready there, but Kai was late coming, Zeo with him.

"Why are you late?" demanded Tyson.

Kai, his typical self, remained silent, so Zeo answered. "I was passing the park on my way over when I saw Kai battling someone there. I saw Dranzer; but I couldn't see another bitbeast, yet something kept slicing everything."

"How can a bitbeast slice through things?" asked Hilary.

"If they harness the wind they can," said Ray.

"That's right! Just like Bryan's bitbeast Falborg!" said Max.

"How did the battle end?" asked Tyson.

"The guy ran away before the battle finished."

"Another PsyKick. It seems there are a lot of them," said Serena.

"He told Kai he would be back."

"Then I should battle him," said Ray.

"No."

They looked at Kai.

"But I've been up against Bryan who does the same thing!" protested Ray.

"Yet you had to go to the hospital afterwards, and that was with Driger-"

Serena silenced Kenny with a look. "We need to practice now. That's why we're here after all."

Without a word, the BladeBreakers began training. Zeo watched as Max and Tyson battled. He sighed. "I wish I had a bitbeast."

"A bitbeast is earned. It's not like a toy you can buy. Some people think that they choose their bitbeast, when in fact, the bitbeast chooses the blader," said Serena.

"But if I had a bitbeast, I could be stronger."

"Zeo, the blader themselves are not strong. It is the bitbeast who is strong. The bitbeast does most of the work," said Serena.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kenny, looking up from his computer.

"The bladers themselves are not in the dish battling. Sure, there will be times when the blader themselves are attacked; but it is mostly the bitbeast and the blade."

"Then how are you strong without a bitbeast Serena?" asked Zeo.

"By practicing; but if you get a bitbeast, the blade becomes significantly stronger. That doesn't happen because of you. It's because of the bitbeast."

"C-can you h-help me Serena? Can you help me be as strong as Tyson?" Zeo still hadn't gotten over the fact that Serena was letting him come to practice.

"Well, I don't know if you'll get as strong as Tyson, but sure."

But I might destroy his blade.

/That's why I brought my other blade. I hope you don't mind./

Well…all right.

/Thanks./ Serena took Kaliara out of her backpack.

Zeo saw the blade. "You don't have a bitbeast either? How are you able to train everyone?"

"That's not her normal blade," said Max.

"But I want to train like all of you! Why should I be trained differently?"

"Once you can defeat someone without a bitbeast, then you can move on to those with a bitbeast," said Serena.

Zeo didn't seem too happy about training differently than his idol, but at least he was training with him. Occasionally, Serena would stop to help the BladeBreakers while Zeo watched. Zeo was amazed that there was someone stronger than Tyson, as the world thought that Tyson was the strongest.

All day the group practiced until Mr. Granger called them for dinner. Afterwards, since it was too late to practice, the group went into the dojo, although Zeo had to head home. Hilary and Serena slept behind screens for privacy from prying eyes. Towards the middle of the night, the lanterns were lit.

"Kai's gone!"

Serena and Hilary quickly got dressed and then waited for the BladeBreakers to give the okay before walking out from behind the screens.

"He might have gone back to the park to fight the PsyKick," said Kenny.

The group headed to the park where they found debris all over the place. In the middle of it all was Kai and the PsyKick, blades battling.

"Zeo was right! You can't see his bitbeast!" said Tyson.

The tree near the onlookers received a gash.

"How can Kai beat something he can't see?" asked Hilary.

"He can't," said Ray.

"We have to stop the battle. Kai's hurt," said Kenny.

"No. Kai has something planned. He doesn't give up easily," said Serena.

Sure enough, Dranzer came out soon after. The PsyKick's blade stopped spinning and its owner ran away.

"He-he did it," said Tyson in awe.

Kai calmly walked past the awestruck audience. Hilary was the first to recover.

"I advise we leave. I don't want to be here if the police come."

They followed Hilary's advice and headed back to Tyson's where they saw Kai bandage a few cuts that the wind bitbeast gave him. Kai ignored them, like he did all of the time.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm going back to bed." Tyson gave a yawn.

Everyone else decided to do the same and soon the dojo was filled with snoring again.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 43

School was boring the next day and the day after that. The only exciting, but dangerous, thing that happened was that Max was stuck in a collapsed building with Miriam. Miriam had gone to take Dracil, but a PsyKick had destroyed the building they were in. It was now Thursday, and the Saint Shields had just challenged the BladeBreakers to a match at an abandoned amusement park. Everyone was nervous. On the way to the amusement park, Serena tried to cheer them up.

"Don't worry. You all have gotten stronger. You can beat them."

"I wish I had your enthusiasm," said Max.

Serena smiled, but deep down, Serena was nervous also. The Saint Shields might also try to take away Dragonia.

First up were Max and Miriam in the Wild West area. Dracil and SharkRash were trashing the saloon. The match went for a long time, but it ended in a draw. Unfortunately, Ozuma would not let the match end that way. He wanted all of the sacred bitbeasts to be sealed away.

Again, Dracil and Dragonia battled, and again the battle was long. This time though, Dracil and Max won. Miriam had a strange look on her face as the Saint Shields led them to another part of the park. Dunga went and stood by an unstable looking rollercoaster.

"Looks like they're saving you for last Tyson," said Hilary.

"But what about Serena?" asked Tyson.

"There's no one to take my bitbeast. Nicole refused to continue trying to take my bitbeast," answered Serena.

"But wouldn't the others try to take it?" asked Tyson.

"Nicole was the only one who was stronger then me," said Serena.

"Not really."

Nicole came up besides Serena.

"You bonded closer to your bitbeast making it stronger."

Everyone became quiet again. Dranzer and Vortex Ape were fighting on the rails of the rollercoaster. They seemed to be evenly matched with Joseph launched his blade, Vanishing Moot.

"That's not fair!" cried Hilary.

"Are you friends so desperate to get our bitbeasts that they gang up?" asked Tyson.

"Apparently they are," said Nicole sadly.

Ray stepped forward and launched his blade.

"Ray!"

"What are you doing?"

"You'll lose without-" Tyson was cut off as the rollercoaster collapsed.

Once the dust cleared, everyone saw the four blades still battling. It appeared that Ray was going to lose. His blade was close to stopping, when a flash of light flew across the sky and into his blade. Driger, the white tiger, appeared.

"He got Driger back! But how?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know. That's never happened before," said Nicole in surprise.

Both Driger and Dranzer fought back Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot. Serena looked over at Ozuma as Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot stopped spinning. Ozuma looked furious.

"Will they be able to take my bitbeast?" Serena asked Nicole quietly.

"Only if they all gang up on you," answered Nicole.

Ozuma pointed to Tyson. "Your bitbeast is next!"

Tyson nodded, which was unusual for him; because he would usually get excited about a challenge. Not this time though. This time, his bitbeast was at stake. The next match was at a castle garden.

"Do you think Tyson will be able to beat him?" asked Hilary.

"Let's hope so," said Ray.

Everyone became silent as the bitbeasts appeared. Ozuma's bitbeast was a leopard made of flames. Apparently, Ozuma really wanted Dragoon sealed away, because Flame Leopard attacked Dragoon relentlessly.

"Ozuma! Calm down! Flame Leopard is going to burn out at this rate!" Miriam and the other Saint Shields tried to calm Ozuma down.

"They are not worthy of having the sacred bitbeasts!"

"Ozuma! You are taking your promise to Dad too far!" said Nicole.

"And you didn't! You promised him you would take away the black dragon bitbeast!" yelled Ozuma.

"D-d-dad?" Serena looked at Nicole.

"What? You don't see the family resemblance? Ozuma and I are siblings," said Nicole.

Ozuma turned to Tyson. Dragoon was all ready failing and the blade was badly damaged.

"Give up your bitbeast or lose your blade!"

Tyson was silent for a while. Finally he spoke.

"We'd rather fight than give up."

"What does he mean we?" asked Max.

"He must have communicated with Dragoon," said Serena.

The two blades rushed for a final attack, causing dust to rise. Once it cleared, everyone saw both blades had stopped spinning.

"A-a tie," said an amazed Miriam.

Ozuma picked up his blade and placed it in his pocket. The other Saint Shields stood beside him.

"I can see that the sacred bitbeasts are in good hands. We'll stick around though, to help." The Saint Shields walked away, Nicole with them.

The BladeBreakers were happy, until Hilary pointed out something.

"They may not try to take your bitbeasts; but the PsyKicks will keep trying."

"Let's go practice then!" said Tyson.

"No. Tomorrow we continue practice. Right now, your blade needs to be fixed. Dragoon took a beating," said Serena.

Tyson couldn't argue with that. "Fine, but tomorrow directly after school."

"We do that anyways," muttered Max.

The group headed over to Tyson's so the school going BladeBreakers could do homework; and to talk about a new training routine.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 44

To celebrate their victory, the group went to the shore the next day.

"Aren't we supposed to be practicing?" asked Tyson.

"Let your blade run in the sand," said Serena.

"Why? It'll just slow down," said Tyson.

"Who's the coach Tyson?" asked Serena.

"You are; but how will that help me?" asked Tyson.

Serena sighed and rubbed her temple. "You know what Granger? I'm here to take a break. You should too. You all won a major victory yesterday."

"But we have the PsyKicks out there!" said Tyson.

Serena went and sat down on a blanket. Hilary didn't look up from her book.

"Do whatever you want Granger. I'm going to use this time to relax." Serena laid down.

Max zipped by the blanket, throwing sand on it. He dived into the water, splashing Ray, who stood at the water's edge.

"Hey, watch it Max! That's water's cold!"

Max laughed and splashed Ray again.

"How much sugar has he eaten?" asked Hilary.

Serena closed her eyes. "I lost count after 10 tablespoons."

Hilary groaned. A shadow came over Serena and Hilary. Serena turned over to glare at the shadow's owner. It was Kai with a beach umbrella. Kai laid it down, and then headed to another blanket.

"You take it Hilary. I want to get some sun," Serena turned over again.

"Where? You're in your sleeveless top and long pants," said Hilary getting up.

Serena sighed and stood up. She stripped off her shirt and pants, her boots all ready off. Underneath her clothes, Serena had a two-piece black bathing suit. Serena looked about, ignoring Hilary's stares at the scars on her back.

"Did they actually take me seriously about this being practice?"

Hilary opened her mouth to say something; but Serena glared at her, as if daring her to comment her on her back. Hilary closed her mouth.

"All of us did," said Kenny.

Hilary cleared her throat and bent to put the umbrella in the sand. "Besides, we didn't think to bring our suits to school."

Serena shrugged and laid down again.

"Hi guys!" Zeo came running up.

"Hey Zeo. Ready to train?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, but isn't Serena going to help?"

Hilary looked up. "Today's a break day."

"But I need to train!" said Tyson.

"Me too," said Zeo.

Serena lifted her head. "Why?"

Zeo's face brightened. "I've been invited to participate in the World Championships!"

"Really?" asked Ray. He and Max had stopped their water war and came over.

"Yep." Zeo pulled out a piece of paper. Everyone looked at it.

"Congratulations!" said Kenny.

"Now you'll be able to face me in a tournament," said Tyson.

Hilary handed back the invitation. "Good luck."

"Thanks, though I was hoping Serena would help me," said Zeo.

Serena ignored Zeo. _I shouldn't help him. He's going to betray all of us. Besides, I said today would be a break day._

"Looks like we have company," said Max.

"Don't the PsyKicks ever give up?" asked Hilary.

Serena sat up and saw where the others were looking. A PsyKick was sneering at the group. Ray stepped forward.

"I'll take him."

The PsyKick smirked then ran toward a rock cliff. Everyone but Serena followed.

_They can handle it on their own. I don't have to be with them all of the time._

Serena turned herself to where she could see the rock cliff. She could see outlines; but from where she was, Serena couldn't see details. At the end of the match, Serena saw two blades fall into the water.

_Whose were those?_

The PsyKick rushed onto a boat, which drove away. Serena saw Dr. K at the back of it, looking at the rock cliff.

_Who is she looking at?_

Everyone seemed happy when they came back. They filled Serena in on what happened at the match. They PsyKick had launched two blades; and Zeo helped Ray out, but at the price of his blade.

"Now I'll never be able to be in the World Championships," said Zeo sadly.

Tyson slung his arm around Zeo's shoulders.

"Sure you will. We'll get you a new blade. You'll need one to be a BladeBreaker."

Zeo looked at Tyson, eyes wide.

"R-really? I'm a BladeBreaker?"

"Of course you are! You selflessly helped Ray," said Max.

Serena got up off the blanket; not looking at the others for fear her mask of unemotionalism would fail and show her sadness.

_I should be a team member, not Zeo. I've helped the BladeBreakers longer than he has. I've been training them, helping them against the groups after us. Besides, Zeo's going to betray them one day. It's only going to break their hearts._

"Come on. Let's go practice. We have to get ready for the World Championships," said Ray.

"First we have to get Zeo a new blade," said Kenny.

"Let's go to my dad's store. He'll probably take it out of mine and Serena's allowance, but we can get parts from him," said Max.

Serena glared at Max. _Speak for yourself._

Zeo brightened as the group packed up and headed to the store. Tyson held Serena back as the others walked into the store.

"I hope you don't mind that we invited Zeo to join our team instead of you."

_Of course I mind you idiot!_ Instead, Serena pasted a smile on her face. "I don't mind."

"Then could you train Zeo like you do us? He's a member of the BladeBreakers now!"

"But my bitbeast will destroy his blade!"

"Then go easy. Just don't use any other blade but the one you use for us." Tyson walked into the store.

_What should I do? Go along with this, or stop being their coach and avoid Zeo? Go along with this, or tell them what Zeo will do?_

"Hey Serena!"

Serena looked at Zeo.

"Can you help please? I'd like your opinion."

Serena followed Zeo into the store, but didn't help make the blade. For one thing, Zeo was most likely going to use that blade when he became the enemy. For another, Serena's allowance wasn't going to be deducted if she didn't help. It was late in the day before the blade was done. There was no time for practice.

"You'll be there to cheer me on at the preliminaries right?" asked Zeo.

"Of course!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good luck Zeo." Serena stuck out her hand.

Zeo shook it and the betraying feeling came back stronger.

_Soon. It's going to happen soon._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 45

It was now the day of the preliminaries. The BladeBreakers made sure to stand where Zeo could see them. They cheered when Zeo came up. That is, all but Serena. Depending on how the match went, Zeo may or may not be able to face the BladeBreakers during the World Championships. Zeo won though.

_How unfortunate. Now Zeo will be able to face the BladeBreakers._

Everyone followed Tyson to the room where the bladers got ready for their matches.

"Great match Zeo," said Max.

"I'm impressed," said Tyson.

Zeo looked down, blushing a little.

"T-thanks."

"How would you like to be my training partner?" asked Tyson.

"Really? Wow! That'd be great!" Zeo looked at Serena. "W-would that be all right with you?"

"Sure. Tyson can help get you ready for the Championships."

"Thank you so much Serena!"

Serena nodded.

"Let's go practice Zeo. The World Championships is in three days," said Tyson.

"Why don't we go celebrate? No Zeo is able to be with us in the tournament," said Ray.

"ICE CREAM!" Max ran out the door.

"Max!"

Max came racing back in.

"We haven't even said where we would celebrate," said Serena.

"Ice cream sounds fine," said Kenny.

The others agreed and Max stuck his tongue out at Serena, and then raced out the door. After ice cream, practice was held at the park.

"You'd think, Serena, that if you didn't want anyone to see how strong you are, you wouldn't hold practice at a public place," said Kenny.

Serena growled at him, but didn't say anything. Zeo was first to leave practice.

"I have a violin practice tonight, so I need to head home."

"We'll see you at practice tomorrow Zeo," said Max.

"Don't be late!" Once Zeo was out of sight, Tyson turned to Serena. "Looks like you finally trust him. You do trust him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," lied Serena. If she said the truth, then Tyson would get mad all over again, so what was the point?

Even though Zeo was the first to leave, everyone had thought about heading home. Serena looked back at the way Zeo went.

_I know that Zeo will leave us to become our enemy; but the BladeBreakers don't know that. For now, let the BladeBreakers believe that I was mistaken that Zeo was a spy. They'll find out soon enough that I'm right._

In the morning, Serena woke Max up; and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

/It's going to be soon./

I know. I can feel it too.

/Why would Zeo want to betray his hero?/

No one knows why others do what they do.

/It just doesn't seem right./

A beeping sound interrupted the conversation. Serena smelt smoke and gave a cry. Her eggs were burning. Forgetting a hot pad, Serena picked up the hot pan with her bare hands. Once the pain set in, Serena dropped the pan on the ground, spilling eggs everywhere.

"Serena, are you all right? I heard a-" Max stopped as he saw Serena holding her hands under cold water.

"I'm fine. I just burned the eggs."

"Like any other time you try to cook."

"Hey! I am not that bad a cook!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-" Serena smiled. "You know, we sound like little kids."

Max laughed. "We're just making up for all the years we missed. Now, clean up the mess. We'll just have to have cereal…again."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Max. All right, so he was right. The last several times she tried to make breakfast, she had burned the food.

"So all we are doing is practicing?" asked Max between bits of sugared cereal.

"Yes, the World Championships is in two days; but I have some fun planned during breaks." Serena got up and rinsed her dishes off. "Hurry up. We need to be going soon."

"Don't rush me. I'll be done in my own time."

"Yet after you eat sugar, you always rush."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too and you know it! Now hurry up!" Serena walked out of the kitchen before Max could answer.

At the park, everyone was there. Everyone, except Zeo.

"Where is he? He was so excited to practice with us!" said Tyson.

"Maybe he'll be here later," said Ray.

However, Ray was wrong. All day, Zeo never showed up.

"I can't believe he missed practice! The championship is two days away!" Tyson was very upset that his training partner wasn't there.

"Maybe something came up," suggested Kenny.

"He would have called!" said Tyson.

"Maybe he'll come tomorrow," said Max.

"I want to know why he wasn't here today!" said Tyson.

"We don't know how to contact him," said Ray.

"I don't care! I'm going to go look for him!"

"Tyson! Wait up!"

Serena watched her friends chase after Tyson and sighed.

_It's finally happened._

Serena started to walk away from the practice area when she stopped. A lot of balloon fragments were on the ground from the water fight. During the breaks, the group had a water balloon fight. Serena started to pick up the fragments.

"The least they could have done was clean up," Serena muttered.

A hand appeared next to hers. Serena looked up and saw Zeo.

"Where were you? The others are looking for you."

"I know. I've been hiding."

"Why?"

Zeo didn't answer until all of the balloon fragments were picked up.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"

The two dumped the balloon fragments into a trashcan, and then headed to the beach.

"You've never trusted me." Zeo stated it as a matter of fact.

"Why do you say that?" asked Serena. _How did he know that?_

"The first day I met you, you ran away with an excuse of having to finish something at home. Max never said anything; and if you had something important to do, you wouldn't have been heading to Tyson's. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you," lied Serena. "It was, that time I was worried you were a spy for the PsyKicks."

"It wasn't that one time. It wasn't until the sleepover the other day that you trusted me. You changed your mind even before I did anything. Why?"

"I decided to give you a chance; and I was right. You helped Ray defeat the PsyKick."

"Which resulted in me becoming a BladeBreaker instead of you."

"You deserved it."

Zeo laughed. "You amaze me. I thought you'd be jealous of them choosing me over you. Instead, you seem happy for me."

They reached the beach and sat on a bench. Both were quite until Serena spoke.

"You're acting differently today. Usually you're all happy; but today you're all Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"I need to make a tough decision."

"Which is?"

"It's the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone. I understand that you can keep a secret; and you seem to be an understanding person."

Serena looked at Zeo.

"What am I supposed to understand?"

"When you weren't around at practice, the BladeBreakers told me that you and Max just recently found out you were twins. You probably can understand about finding out your life is a lie."

"Which part of you life is a lie?"

Zeo looked at the ocean. "I found out that the man I thought would do nothing bad, is the one trying to take your bitbeasts."

"Zagart? How do you know him and how did you find out?"

"He's my father. There was a woman on the boat yesterday. She visited our house last night. I was supposed to be in bed, but I overheard them talking."

"So Zagart's your f-father."

Zeo nodded. "But that's not all. The woman saw me and told my father that I've been hanging out with you all. Now my father's taken away my blade and is saying I have to join the PsyKicks."

"What can I do?"

"I want to know what you would do if you were in my position."

"You want advice?"

Zeo looked at Serena. "Sure."

"For one thing, I can't tell you what to do. You need to decide where your loyalty lies: with your friends, or with your father. Nothing I say can change your decision."

"But what would you do?"

Serena sighed. "I've been in a similar situation. I had the choice of obeying the person who pretended to be my f-father or not. I chose not to; and here I am, myself and nothing different."

"What do you mean different?"

Serena remained quiet.

"ZEO!"

Serena and Zeo looked at the boardwalk, spying the BladeBreakers standing there.

"It's your choice," said Serena quietly.

Zeo stood up and walked up onto the boardwalk, stopping in front of the BladeBreakers.

"Why weren't you at practice?" asked Ray.

"How can we be partners if we both aren't there?" asked Tyson.

Zeo looked briefly at Serena, then back at the BladeBreakers. "We can't be partners anymore."

"What? Why?" asked Tyson.

"From now on, we're enemies!" Zeo ran away.

"Zeo!"

But Zeo didn't stop. He didn't even look back. Serena walked up the steps and stood besides the BladeBreakers.

"Why would Zeo become our enemy? I thought he was our friend," said Max.

Tyson turned to Serena. "You know don't you."

Serena didn't answer.

"There you go again! You're always keeping secrets from us. We're your friends! You should trust us and tell us anything that concerns us!" said Tyson.

"I promised Zeo I wouldn't tell."

"But you know why he decided to change sides. We need to know too!"

Serena noticed the others weren't going to say anything. _Smart._ "I never go back on my promises Tyson."

"How can we trust you though? You just talked with the person whom you never-" Tyson stopped.

"You knew this would happen," accused Max.

Serena hesitated, then nodded.

"How?" asked Ray.

"Remember, she said Zeo could be a spy," said Kenny.

Tyson pointed a finger at Serena. "Maybe you're a spy for them too!"

"Why would she be a spy? She's my sister!" said Max.

Serena remained quiet, growing angry.

"Maybe while they were down there, they decided on how both of them could betray us!" said Tyson.

"Is that what you think? That I'm a spy for the PsyKicks?" demanded Serena.

Tyson nodded.

"Well, you don't really tell us much about yourself. How do we know you really aren't a spy?" asked Kenny.

Serena was surprised. Kenny was usually a trusting person. She thought he would have been on her side.

"She's been helping us train though. If she was a spy, then why would she have helped us?" asked Ray.

"To get close to us!" said Tyson.

"I don't think she's a spy."

Everyone looked at Hilary, who had remained quiet the whole time.

"Why not?" demanded Tyson.

"For several reasons. One, she's Max's sister. Do you honestly think she would have betrayed her own brother? Two, she's known Kai for a long time. Kai would probably vouch for her."_  
_

Serena looked around and realized that Kai wasn't there.

"And three, she's been helping you all train for the Championships. If she was a spy, then she wouldn't have helped out as much," finished Hilary.

"We don't need her help!" said Tyson.

Serena felt a pang of sorrow.

_-I never  
I never, thought i could feel this way  
or question what it takes  
How many times can one heart break  
So much pleasure, so much pain-_

"So you don't need my help. Then why did you keep coming to practice?"

Tyson didn't answer Serena.

"Tyson, we do need her help," said Ray.

"No we don't! Since when did we need her help?"

"Since everyone was trying to take our bitbeasts," said Max.

_-If you don't know me by now  
Then you never will  
What am i to do to get through to you  
To you-_

"You know what? I'm going home. I don't need to be standing here listening to you all argue whether I am a spy or not; but Tyson's right. If you can't trust me, I shouldn't be your coach." Serena started walking away.

_-I've done all i can do  
Now the rest is up to you  
I've done all i can do  
Don't look back-  
_

"Serena! Wait!"

"Let her go Hilary. We don't need her. She's a traitor."

As soon as Serena was out of sight, she started running. She wanted to be home, in her room. Serena knew Ms. Judy was out of the house. She was probably helping Mr. Dickenson track down the missing rock. Mr. Tate was at the store; but he would be home soon. At the house, Serena went to her room and closed the door.

I'm sorry.

/Why should you be? It's how my friends feel./

What are you going to do?

/Avoid them./

How?

Serena went to her closet and pulled out two duffel bags.

/I'm going to leave./

Where will you go?

/Anywhere as long as it is far from here./

Serena went around her room packing items she would need. She left her most special items in the chest at the foot of the bed. Serena kept the key around her neck; so no one was getting into the chest. Serena did open it to take out some lemon-lime soda bottles and packed them in a duffel bag. Serena heard the front door close.

"Serena?"

Serena swore in Russian. She never expected Max to be home so soon. Serena placed a chair under the doorknob so Max wouldn't be able to get in. Max knocked on the door.

"Serena. I know you're in there." Max tried to open the door. "Serena, let me in. I need to talk to you."

Serena continued to pack. Now that someone was in the house, she had to move quickly.

"Serena, Tyson didn't mean what he said. He was just upset that Zeo became and enemy."

_Oooohhhh. I __**so**__ want to comment on that._

_-I've done all i can do  
Now the rest is up to you  
Will you be the man for me  
Take the time to just come clean  
when it all became a past  
Do your best to make it last  
Wake up & don't look back-_

Please?

Serena blocked the mind link and finished packing.

_I can't go out the door. Max is there. I better go out the window._

Serena summoned her shoes to outside the window. Serena grabbed the two duffel bags and then climbed out, sitting on the windowsill to put her shoes on. Once on the ground, Serena closed the window.

Where will you go?

/I don't know./

You could always go back.

/Back to where my friends doubt me? I don't think so./

_-Don't look back-_

Serena walked to the park and sat on a bench. She needed to think.

_Dragonia's right. Where will I go? I don't have much money for a place to stay. Maybe I'll call Aunt May and go to Tobyo. Or maybe Domino._

A little ways away from Serena, a bunch of kids were playing with blades. It reminded Serena of herself and her friends.

"I told you your friends would discard you when they didn't need you anymore."

Serena looked to her left and saw Dr. K sitting next to her, then looked back at the bladers, not answering.

"My offer still stands."

"I'm not going to join."

"Why not? It'll be a way to get back at your so called friends."

"My friends are upset and confused. I'm not going to become their enemy just because of that."

"You could be on the same team as Zeo. The World Championships is-"

"I know the World Championships this year is a two person team. I'm not going to be a PsyKick. You want my bitbeast. I'm not going to work with people who want it."

"So nothing will convince you?"

Serena looked at Dr. K. "You must be really desperate to offer me things to betray my friends."

"They've all ready betrayed you. I'm just offering revenge."

"And I'm not accepting. I'm never going to accept, so you can just leave me alone."

Dr. K stood up. "Fine, but just remember, you could have had revenge." She walked away as Serena placed her head in her hands.

_I don't need revenge. I need a place to stay._

"Serena."

Serena looked up and saw Nicole, who looked at the duffel bags.

"Running away?"

"I'm just giving the BladeBreakers their space."

"Max called me and told me what happened. Are you really set on leaving?"

Serena nodded.

"Then why don't you stay with me? That way you have somewhere to stay."

"Don't your other friends live with you?"

"We all have our own apartments, that way we could keep an eye on everyone. Of course, since you and Max are family, I shared an apartment with Miriam. After I quit the team, I got a place of my own. So, you want to stay at my place until this blows over or what?"

Serena smiled and stood up. "Thanks. That would be great."

Serena and Nicole each picked up a duffel bag. Serena didn't notice that Nicole had stuck something to the outside of the duffel bag. The two walked past the school and past everything close to the BladeBreakers.

"So where exactly do you live?" asked Serena.

"The other side of town. My apartment isn't much. My allowance got cut down once I quit the team."

Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out what little money she had. She held it out to Nicole.

"Here. It's not much; but if I'm staying over at your place, I should pay rent."

Nicole shook her head. "I can't take your money. Think of it as a sleepover. You'll probably head back home once this whole misunderstanding has blown over."

Serena protested, but Nicole ignored her.

"This is it."

Serena looked around. She hadn't noticed the change of scene. All around were shady looking people.

"Come on. We don't want to be out here once the sun sets."

Serena followed Nicole into the apartment complex. Once inside Nicole's apartment, Serena looked around. Like Nicole said, it wasn't much. It was scarcely furnished and shabby looking.

"The guest room is down the hall and to the left," said Nicole pointing.

The guest room was as sparse as the other rooms. Serena set her stuff down on the bed and then walked back into the main room.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome, but I have a question. Why must you run away from your problems? I don't mind you staying here; but you need to face your problems."

"I am not running away from my problems. I just don't want to make things worse. Tuesday is the tournament; and if I hang around, tensions will rise and the BladeBreakers could lose concentration."

"You're just making excuses. No matter what you say, you are still running away from your problems."

"I am not!"

Nicole looked at Serena, not blinking, until Serena looked down. Serena mentally cursed. She was running away from her problems.

"So how are you going to avoid them at school?" asked Nicole.

Serena looked up. "Well, since only Tyson and Kenny are in my class, they won't talk to me. I can avoid Max."

"Not all of them hate you. Max doesn't hate you. Neither does Kai."

"But that's only two. Max is my brother and Kai is my-" Serena stopped.

Nicole smiled. "Remember, you all ready told me at school. In fact, you told the whole class."

Serena laughed. "I'm amazed that it hadn't been on the news yet."

"The girls at school don't believe you. Kai's antisocial, so no one will believe he has a girlfriend."

"Well, that's still only two; and that's because they are close to me. The others aren't and have every right to be mad at me." Serena walked to the window. Outside, the sun had set and the lights had turned on; or at least, the streetlights that were intact.

"Maybe if you told them the past that you wouldn't even tell me," said Nicole.

"No. Then they'd want to…no. I want to bring him down. I want to bring him down myself."

Silence. Finally: "Hey, you hungry?" Nicole walked into the kitchen.

Serena turned from the window.

"A little. What do you have?"

"Anything you want."

Serena couldn't express her thanks enough. Nicole waved it off each time.

"No problem. You needed a place to stay; and I doubt you would have wanted to live on the street for two days."

"I would if I have to. So what will we do tomorrow?"

"Well, the BBA is holding a dinner tomorrow night to introduce the teams."

"Whoopdeedoo," said Serena sarcastically.

"Come on Serena. I know you want to go to the tournament, so why not the ceremonies? There's going to be a crowd there, so you can hide in that. Or maybe we can form our own team and enter the tournament."

"NO! I am trying to avoid the BladeBreakers, not confront them," said Serena.

"Fine. Eventually though, you will have to confront them." Nicole stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."

Monday morning, Serena got up for school. Once she was all set, she realized that she had forgotten her backpack at home. Serena sighed, and then pointed to the bed. Her backpack appeared and Serena searched through it. Finding nothing out of the ordinary there, Serena headed out the door.

You're going to be early.

/I know. I'm hoping if I get there early enough, I won't run into the others./

At the school, Serena stood in front of the gates. The gates wouldn't open until it was close to the first bell.

So, will you go back to the BladeBreakers once the tournament is over?

/If they forgive me./

Will you forgive them?

/I already have./

Students started to come as it got closer to the first bell. Serena saw the school going BladeBreakers heading in her general direction. Serena hurried through the gates. She didn't want to face them just yet

--

Gasp! An actual note from the author! I'm sooo happy that I all ready have over 600 hits! Better than when I posted this before. Luckily, I had rewritten this fanfic, so I had to delete that entry. But I'm getting off track. This is just to say, I do NOT own the awesome song _If You Don't Know Me By Now_ by Audrey. I was listening to that song when I wrote this chapter. It may not fit perfectly, but that song was stuck in my head and writing it got it out. I know I have also not been asking for reviews, but I would like some input that does NOT come from my friends. Not that I mind! cowers in corner from the glares of friends You guys have been awesome! Okay, time to get on track…again…I just want to say, even though I do not always ask for reviews at the ends of my chapters like a lot of authors do, feel free to review at any time! Would b emuch appreciated!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 46

School passed by really slow. All day Serena had to deal with Tyson's glares and his not so quiet accusations. Finally, the final bell rang; and Serena rushed from the school, not stopping until she reached Nicole's apartment. Nicole opened the door with a smile.

"So, how was school?" she teased.

Serena glared at Nicole while muttering curses.

"Look at it this way. The tournament is tomorrow, so the schools are closed. You won't have to deal with the all day hassles."

"I just don't want to deal with them at all," said Serena, heading to the guest room.

"Don't forget the opening ceremony is tonight!"

Serena muttered under her breath as she closed the door. Time passed until Nicole pounded on the guestroom door.

"Let's go Serena! It's time for the ceremony!"

Serena didn't open the door.

"Serena! You should come. Wear a hooded jacket if you want to hide."

Now the door opened and Serena stepped out, but without a hooded jacket.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes!" Nicole pushed Serena towards the door.

The ceremony was being held at a big hotel. Outside, there was a line of people at the door. A man could be heard asking for invitations.

"Do you have an invitation?" whispered Serena.

Nicole shook her head. Serena groaned.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Let's just play it by ear."

The line was moving at a steady rate. Soon, it was Serena and Nicole's turn.

"Invitations please."

Nicole made a show of searching for one. Serena took her lead and did the same.

"Look. If you don't have your invitations, I can't let you in."

"But sir! I know I just had it with me!" said Nicole.

"I'm sorry miss, but-"

"Wait!" Max came running up. "Let them in!"

"Master Tate! May I inquire the reason why I should?"

Max handed the man an envelope, pointing to Serena. "This is my sister. She's staying with a friend right now, so I couldn't give it to her. The invitations allow the holder and one guest into the hotel. Two people allowed in, two people in front of you."

The man looked the invitation over.

"Very well." He stepped aside. "You may go."

Serena and Nicole hurried into the lobby before the man changed his mind.

"Thanks Max," said Nicole.

Serena nodded, placing her mask of unemotionalism on.

"You should come back home Serena," said Max.

"I've been trying to tell her that for-"

"MAX!"

"I've got to go. Are you two going to be watching the tournament tomorrow?" Max looked at Serena as he asked this.

"We'll be there," said Nicole.

"You can count on us," said Serena quietly.

Max smiled. "Thanks." He ran off.

"Come on Serena. The ceremony is getting ready to start."

"You go ahead Nicole. I need to find the bathroom."

"Fine; but if you aren't back in a reasonable time, I'm going to hunt you down and drag you to the ceremony." Nicole walked away.

Serena did what she had to do, then was back in the hall, heading to the outside court area.

"Serena!"

Serena turned around and saw Zeo walking toward her. She noticed something different about him. It may have been bitterness toward everyone; or Zagart had brainwashed Zeo.

"Why are you not with the BladeBreakers?" asked Zeo.

"We had a fight. They believed I was a spy for your father."

"They're idiots. They always were too."

Serena shook her head. "You've really changed Zeo. You used to look up to Tyson; and you always liked spending time with the BladeBreakers. What changed?"

"I realized the truth. I realized that I could never go far without a bitbeast. The one I have not, It's…it's powerful. I can go far with it. I can do anything. I can-"

"Zeo! Let's go!"

"I've got to go."

"I'd wish you luck, but I don't want the BladeBreakers' bitbeasts taken away."

"That's all right. I don't need luck." Zeo walked away.

Serena looked at her watch and cursed. The ceremony was about to start. If she hurried now, she would be able to make it in time to catch the end of the introductions. Outside in the courtyard, a crowd of people was standing facing a table. At the table were the teams for the tournament. Serena scanned the crowd for Nicole and spotted her in the middle of the bunch. Serena elbowed her way through the crowd.

"I'm back."

"Took you long enough."

"So what did I miss?"

"The introductions. You know all the teams except one. Two blade part hunters, King and Queen, teamed up with the PsyKicks."

"Wonderful," muttered Serena.

The whistle of blades being launched reached their ears. Nicole and Serena watched as King and Queen ganged up on Dunga.

"Damn. That's going to ruin his blade," said Nicole.

"Mr. Dickenson won't let anyone in the tournament help Dunga."

"Why don't you help out? You can-"

"I'm not going to help!" Serena hissed. "I don't want to draw attention to-"

"Max already knows you're here. He probably told the others."

"I am NOT going to help."

Once King and Queen won the match, Mr. Dickenson stood at the podium and announced what time the tournament was going to start the next day. After that, the ceremony was over and people started to head home. Serena dragged Nicole away from the courtyard, hiding in a bulk of people.

_Max probably did tell the others I was here. I don't want to face any of them._

"So, are you going to the tournament tomorrow Serena?" asked Nicole.

"I wouldn't miss it even if the sky was falling."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 47

"Serena!"

Serena walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"We need to go to the tournament."

Serena looked at the clock. "But we're going to be early."

"Yes, but if we want good seats, we need to leave now."

"Fine. Let me grab something from my bags." Serena walked back into the guest room. Reaching into her duffel bags, Serena pulled out the two lemon-lime soda bottles. Serena smiled. To the eye, the bottles looked like they contained lemon-lime soda. To the taste buds, the bottles held Russia's finest vodka. Placing the bottles in the pockets of her cargo pants, Serena walked into the main room. "Let's go."

Outside the apartment building, a limo sat waiting. Once Nicole and Serena appeared into view, the chauffer stepped out.

"Miss Tate and Miss Rodriguez?"

"Yes," said Serena wearily.

"Master Hiwatari has sent me to drive you madams to the tournament." The chauffer opened the door in the back.

_How did Kai know I was here?_

Serena was so lost in thought that she missed Nicole's smug look. Nicole climbed into the limo, Serena after her. The chauffer got into the driver's seat and soon the limo was on its way. The back of the limo was silent until the arena came into view.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Nicole.

"Hopefully the BladeBreakers; but Zeo seems pretty confident that he will win."

The limo stopped at the curb. The chauffer helped both girls out, then drove the limo away. Nicole rubbed her hands together, a smile on her face.

"Let's get our tickets. This tournament is going to be exciting!"

Serena looked at the tickets once they were bought.

"We get to pick our seats?"

Nicole nodded. "You've never been to a tourney before have you?"

Serena shook her head and handed her ticket over at the entrance. "Never had the chance to."

They passed a vendor and Nicole stopped. "Hey, you want anything to drink?"

Serena shook her head and pulled out one of the soda bottles. "No thanks. I brought this from your place."

"Where are you going to be?"

"The very top."

Nicole nodded and got in line for the vendor. "I'll find you."

On the way to the seats, Serena passed by the locker room where most bladers stayed until their match.

"What?!"

"Zagart is Zeo's father?"

Serena paused and stood to one side of the doorway.

"That's what Zeo told me," said Tyson.

"So Zagart is using his own son to get our bitbeasts. That's as low as you can get," said Max.

"Maybe that's what Zeo told Serena the other day. Remember, Serena wouldn't tell us because she had promised him. Zeo probably didn't want us to be-"

Tyson interrupted Ray. "To be what? Angry? Upset? That's all ready happened. You think that would have changed if we were told?"

"It wouldn't have; but maybe Serena wouldn't have gone away if we knew the truth," said Max.

"But why would he have told Serena?" asked Kenny.

Serena walked away at that point, taking a sip of vodka. As Serena climbed the stairs to a couple of seats, she noticed how few people were at the top.

_You'd think with blading being popular here that all of the seats would be filled._

Serena sat down and watched people claim seats. Nicole appeared just as DJ Jazzman announced the first match.

"What did I miss?" asked Nicole.

"Only that Zeo's team would face your brother's."

"Well, maybe the BladeBreakers won't have to face Zeo."

"When pigs fly," said Serena.

The first battle of the match was Dunga vs. Gordo, Zeo's partner. The match didn't take long, for Gordo's blade was very powerful. If not for the prophecy, Serena would have thought Gordo was stronger than her.

"I wonder…if Gordo is that strong, would Zeo be stronger?"

"Who knows. Maybe," said Nicole.

Serena took a gulp of vodka and coughed.

"You all right?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah. Just drank too much at one time," Serena said hoarsely.

Nicole turned her attention back to the match. Cerberus and Flame Leopard were attacking each other fiercely. When the battle was over, no one in the stands made a sound. Zeo won with an unusual blade. It was nothing like anyone had ever seen.

"Not good, not good, not good," said Serena.

"They get to face Kai and Ray next…I can't believe it. I was sure Ozuma and Dunga would stop them." Nicole stared in awe at Zeo as her walked out of view.

"Things sometimes never go the way you want them to,"

Nicole opened her mouth to say something when DJ turned on his mike.

"Unfortunately, our next match is cancelled. Kane and Jim have withdrawn. So…let's get on with our next match. King and Queen vs. Miriam and Joseph!"

Serena and Nicole were silent during the match, except once. King and Queen decided to gang up on Miriam. Outbursts came out of everyone. The match would have gone to Miriam and Joseph by default since two on one was illegal; but Joseph told the officials not to stop the match and launched his own blade. In the end, King and Queen ganged up on Miriam's blade, then Joseph's, and won the match.

"Now all that is left is the two teams for the PsyKick's and the BladeBreakers," said Nicole.

A lot of people stood up.

"What's going on?" asked Serena.

"Intermission. The semi finals will start in a little bit. Everyone's getting food or do other necessities," answered Nicole.

Serena looked at the big screen. It currently was showing the semifinalists and which teams would face which.

"It's most likely to be Tyson and Max vs. Zeo and Gordo. You saw how strong Zeo was. Even though I am their friend, I doubt Kai and Ray could actually stop Zeo and Gordo."

Nicole looked at Serena. "So you actually believe that at least one sacred bitbeast will be taken?"

Serena nodded. Intermission was soon over. The first semifinal match was between Tyson and Max and King and Queen. The first battle was between Max and Queen. It could be told at the beginning that Queen was doing something to throw the match. Max's blade was being demolished. Somehow, Max was able to win the match. Before King's match, King could be seen arguing with Dr. K.

"Trouble on the home front," murmured Serena.

Apparently, King didn't want to cheat on this match. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, until Dragoon started to fail. King and Tyson launched their blades at the ceiling, where Dr. K had this big gun-like thing that was aimed at Dragoon. Both blades destroyed the gun, then went back to the match. The match went back and forth, neither blade giving an inch. In the end, Tyson won. Serena took a swig of vodka as DJ announced the other semifinal match. Nicole noticed Serena's uneasiness.

"Don't worry. They can beat Zeo and Gordo."

"I know they can beat Gordo; but it's Zeo I'm worried about. He beat Ozuma easily," said Serena.

"You have no faith in your friends."

_If__ they are my friends._

Up first were Gordo and Ray. It seemed like Ray would lose, until Kai said something. Whatever it was, it encouraged Ray, and Ray managed to tie with Gordo. Ray looked relieved that he didn't lose Driger. Kai, silent as always, walked up to the stadium.

"You may be right about the final," said Nicole.

Serena didn't say anything. She just watched as Dranzer and Cerberus battled it out. There didn't seem to be one stronger than the other; but the two strengths combined were destroying the arena. Many of the spectators were running out of the arena for fear of getting hurt.

"Come on Serena! Let's get out of here!" Nicole was out of her seat and pulling at Serena's arm.

Serena shook her head. "I want to see the end of this. You go ahead."

"You could get hurt!"

As if to prove Nicole's point, a piece of the ceiling fell on the walkway behind them.

"I'll be fine. Go if you want to leave."

"You are not a superhero. You can die! Now come on!" Nicole pulled Serena out of the seat.

Serena pulled her arm out of Nicole's grip, but followed her anyways.

_Nicole's right. I can get hurt._

Outside the arena, all the spectators were crowded as far as possible from the arena. In the rush of getting out, Serena had lost Nicole. Serena walked through the crowd, looking for Nicole and finishing her first bottle of vodka. It wasn't long before the rumbling from the arena stopped. Everyone seemed to calm down.

_Where's Nicole?_

"Serena!"

Serena looked about, but didn't see anyone she knew; so she continued walking.

"Serena!"

Serena stopped again and this time saw someone fight through the crowd towards her. It was Hilary.

"Serena! I need help!"

Serena didn't speak.

"Serena, listen. Kai lost to Zeo. Dranzer got taken and now Kai's thinking of retiring. He can't do that! We still need him. We still need you, but Tyson won't admit it. I've tried talking to Kai; but he won't listen. Can you talk to him?"

"Where is he?" asked Serena.

"Still inside. Oh, and Tyson had talked to Zeo. I didn't hear what they said; but now Tyson's turned his back on us."

Serena turned to the arena. "I'll see what I can do."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

_**Reviews!**_ I finally got a review! Yay! **does a happy dance**

**Emziie-ox**** : **I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm trying to upload as many chapters as I can, as in a few months, I'll be computerless (unless I get my own laptop). If not…shudders I don't even want to think about it. Here's a new chapter for you!

Chapter 48

Serena found Kai in a seat down by where he fought Zeo. She quietly sat down next to him. Neither spoke for a few minutes until Serena held out her second bottle of vodka to him.

"Vodka?"

Kai shook his head. "You still drink that stuff?"

"Only when I'm depressed."

"Is that your first bottle today?"

Serena shook her head. "It's my second. I finished the first one shortly after your match against…"

Kai's face darkened. "I can't believe I lost…I lost Dranzer."

"Kai's, no one's perfect."

"You are at blading."

"No. Not me. It's-"

"It's your bitbeast, I know. We all heard your philosophy."

"I'm not here to talk about my drinking or my philosophies. I'm here because I heard you were considering retirement once again."

"Hilary has a loud mouth."

"Kai, you can't retire. You came out of retirement once before, when Dunga challenged you at the prep school."

Kai looked at Serena.

"How did you know about that?"

Serena smiled. "You forget. My best friend belonged to the Saint Shields. But you know what happened when you retired the first time."

Kai looked away. "Wyatt died the other day."

"Kai, I-I'm sorry."

"That's why I wasn't there when Zeo switched sides."

"Then you shouldn't retire. Keep blading in Wyatt's name."

"But…I lost Dranzer. How can I blade?"

"With heart. Don't be like Tyson and lose sight of that. Don't turn your back on everyone like he did. I'm pretty sure Tyson isn't going to blade like he usually does when he faces Zeo."

Kai was silent for a while. Finally: "And I'm supposed to do something?"

Well, I'm not going to do anything. Tyson hates my guts. I don't think Max and Ray will do anything either. He's turned his back on all his friends. You two weren't really friends ever. Hearing the history of this team, I would say you two were still rivals and enemies."

Kai stood up. "Tyson's probably at the other stadium."

Serena also stood up. "Where's that?"

"Behind this one."

"There's more than one stadium in this arena?"

"Of course. You've never been at a tournament before have you?"

Serena gave Kai an exasperated look. "Now what do you think? I left the Demolition Team before the World Championships last year, which were mind you, at Russia. So, no, I've never been to one.

"Sorry."

Serena followed Kai through several halls in the arena.

/Not a word of the conversation./

/I know, I know. You want to keep your tough guy attitude; so you don't want anyone to know of a soft moment you had./

/You don't need to make it sound like- never mind./

Kai led Serena through a final opening. Down by the stadium stood Tyson, his back to them. Serena leaned against the section rail, taking a sip of vodka.

/You know, you really should stop drinking that stuff./

/Just do what you have to do and let me drink what I want./

Kai walked down to the stadium and challenged Tyson to a match. Tyson seemed uncertain at first; but he changed his mind once Kai launched his blade at him. Serena drank more vodka.

_This match should be interesting. Hopefully Kai will help Tyson._

The match had been running for a few minutes before the other BladeBreakers came.

"Serena! You came!" Max tackled Serena, almost knocking the open bottle out of her hands.

"Careful! I can't get more of this." Serena capped the bottle and put it in her pants pocket. "I told you I would come."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…what's going on here? Why is Kai battling Tyson?" asked Ray.

"He's trying to help Tyson," answered Serena.

"Does it have to do anything with Zeo?" asked Kenny.

Serena shrugged. "Don't know."

"And I didn't hear the conversation Tyson had with Zeo," said Hilary.

They all turned to look at the battle, which was indeed a heated one. In the end, Tyson won. He looked over at the group and smiled. One look at Serena, and it disappeared, only to come right back. Serena stepped away from the group.

"Hey Serena. Where are you going?" asked Max.

"I need to find Nicole." Serena walked toward the hall.

"Serena!"

Serena kept walking. _I shouldn't talk to him before his match. Afterwards will be better._

Someone grabbed her arm. "Serena, can we talk?"

Serena looked at Tyson. "After your match."

"But-"

"You need to focus on your upcoming match. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not mad."

Tyson let go. "Thanks."

Serena nodded and walked away. She didn't have to travel very far to find Nicole; as Nicole was traveling down the same hall.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Let's get some good seats," said Nicole.

This time, their seats were in the very front row. Serena didn't say anything against the choice.

"So…I take it something good happened while I was looking for you."

"I think Tyson was trying to apologize to me," said Serena.

"So that's why you wanted to sit this far forward."

"Yep." Serena took out her soda bottle. It was now almost empty. _I guess I don't need this anymore._ Serena drained the bottle, and then put it in her pocket.

"Do you want more soda before the final match?" asked Nicole.

Serena shook her head. "No thanks."

The finals soon began. Up first were Tyson and Gordo. Thanks to Dranzer being captured, Gordo's bitbeast, Orthrus, was much stronger. Tyson and Dragoon gave it their all, but it seemed like they would lose. Tyson was silent for a while, with a glazed look in his eyes. Not long after, Gordo's blade was knocked out of the stadium.

"Now if only Max can beat Zeo," said Nicole.

Serena didn't say anything. She was feeling very sick. Max and Zeo stepped up to the stadium, both with a determined look on their faces. The battle was heated from the start. Zeo was fighting as fierce as he always did; but Max was more aggressive than usual. No matter what Draciel did though, it couldn't beat Zeo's bitbeast. As a result, Draciel was also captured.

"It's all up to Tyson now," said Nicole.

"Yep."

Nicole looked at Serena. "You all right? You look a little green."

"I-I don't feel so good," admitted Serena.

"Why don't we go see if the nurse's station is open." Nicole started to get up; but Serena pulled her down.

"Y-you stay here. I'll need someone to tell me what happens."

"You sure you'll be all-"

"I-I'll be fine," said Serena standing up.

She went up the stairs before Nicole could say anything. She had just entered a hallway when the spectators gasped. Sickness momentarily forgotten, Serena went back. Down below, Tyson and Zeo were still battling; but Zeo had wires on his arm. Serena thought that the wires were a part of the clothes Zeo wore; but then she realized that the wires were a part of Zeo.

"He's a-"

"Robot."

Serena turned and saw a man with red hair.

"So you are the girl whom my son entrusted. You are the girl with the black dragon bitbeast."

"And you're Zeo's f-father, Zagart. You're the one who made Zeo betray and hurt the BladeBreakers."

"I didn't do that. Zeo wants to be human. With all of the sacred bitbeasts, he will be able to do that."

Serena snorted. "Yeah right. That's probably just what you told Zeo so he would help you get what you want."

Zagart chuckled. "Zeo never mentioned how smart you were. He kept saying how strong you were."

"You jerk! How could you do that to your own son?" Serena took a step toward Zagart. She totally forgot she felt sick. All she felt now was pissed off.

"Easily. Just as easy as taking all of the research from the blading facility in America and-" he stopped as Serena stepped even closer to him, fists clenched.

Serena didn't care if her anger showed. She was pissed and her temper was still rising. "You-You are the reason that Alan lost Max's trust and had to go to juvenile detention. You-You are the reason everything has been happening to us!"

"Now now. Watch your temper. I didn't cause everything. That island you all stayed at was the work of Dr. B and Gideon. All of those PsyKicks with those strong bitbeasts, like for instance Wyatt, all of them worked for Dr. K."

"They worked for YOU!" Serena's eyes flashed angrily; but they were also watering.

"Yes, but-"

"So YOU'RE responsible for every pain and rift that has happened."

Zagart bent down so he was eye to eye with Serena.

"Maybe I am at fault. Just don't you worry about that. Worry about what will happen when Zeo gets the blue dragon bitbeast. We will have three sacred bitbeasts under our belt. Zeo will be even stronger. He'll go after the white tiger bitbeast, then your black dragon one."

Serena cursed at him.

Zagart laughed. "Apparently you've had too much to drink. I would say…vodka right? I can smell it on your breath." He straightened up and looked at the match. His face fell.

Serena turned and saw Zeo's blade flying through the air and landing outside the stadium. Two bright lights left the blade: one heading to Max, the other to a place out of sight.

"Zeo…lost…how?" asked Zagart.

"And how are you going to escape this time?"

Serena didn't pay attention as the cops arrested Zagart. Now that the match was over and her anger subsided, Serena remembered that the reason she was up here was because she was sick. She got as far as the trashcan before throwing up.

_Kai's right. I should stop drinking vodka. It's not good for me._

"Serena, you all right?"

_Does it look like I'm all right?_ It was several moments before Serena could answer. "Yeah."

Nicole handed her a bottle of water. "Kai said you would need this. I don't know how he knew."

Serena rinsed out her mouth and took a drink. "He knows me too well."

Nicole looked thoughtful for a moment, then glared at Serena. "You were drinking! I thought we broke you of that at the prep school!"

Serena sighed and rubbed her temple. "What happened with the battle?" She walked over to the railing overlooking the stadium. She saw the BladeBreakers talking with Zeo by the stadium.

Nicole went to Serena and hit her in the head. "I'm not done with you! When did you get the alcohol?"

"I'm not talking about that. What happened in the match?"

Nicole opened her mouth to say something; but she saw Serena's face and decided against it. "Let's see. With Dranzer and Draciel taken, Cerberus was probably as strong as you. But all that power put a strain on Zeo's body and revealed that he's a-"

"A robot. I saw that. What else?" asked Serena.

Zeo looked up and spotted Serena. He smiled and said something to the BladeBreakers.

"Nothing else really. Tyson managed to win and the captured bitbeasts were released."

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Serena turned to look at Nicole. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that the tournament is over, what are you going to do? Will you make up with the BladeBreakers; or will you continue to avoid them?"

"I don't know. It all depends on-" Serena stopped as she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Serena. We need to talk. Can you meet us at the hobby store?" came Max's voice.

"Why not at…home?" Serena looked down at Max, who smiled up at her.

"Because the Spinning Top Hobby Store is our home. We had to have some things fixed on the second floor, so we had to rent a place. We moved in while you were gone."

Serena was quiet.

"Serena? You there?"

"I'll see you there. Oh, and tell everyone I said good job…even Zeo."

"Sure thing." Max hung up and Serena saw him turn to the others.

"Come on Nicole. I need to grab my things."

"So you're going to go back?"

Serena nodded. Neither of them talked until they were outside and saw Kai's limo waiting for them.

"Nicole, how did Kai know I was staying at your place?"

Nicole looked sheepish. "I put a tracking device on your duffel bag. Some habits just can't die."

"Like my drinking."

The two girls laughed.

"So, are you going to stay in Tokyo now that the danger has passed?" asked Serena.

Nicole shook her head. "I'm going back to Tobyo to annoy Yvette some more."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few days. I may not see you again for a while." Nicole looked over Serena's shoulder. "Looks like someone wants to talk to you." Nicole went and climbed into the limo.

Serena turned and saw Zeo. "Hi Zeo. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize for causing the fight between you and the BladeBreakers."

"You didn't cause it. It was going to happen sooner or later. They've been a little upset that I wouldn't tell them about myself; that I kept secrets from them."

"I also wanted to thank you for not telling them about our conversation."

"Don't mention it. I never talk about anything that someone talks to me privately about."

There was a silence as a police car drove away with Zagart in the back.

"What are you going to do now? I mean, now that your f-father is…"

"I'm probably going to be sent to a boarding school. I hear that there is a good one in Tobyo that's also a prep school.

"I went to that one, as did Kai. My friend Nicole is heading back there later this week. You'll like it there. When do you go?"

"Sometime this month." Zeo gripped Serena's arm. "I've got to go."

Serena pulled Zeo into a hug, then let go. "Keep in touch. When you get to the school, ask for Nicole Rodriguez. She'll be able to give you my contact information. Also, if you need anything, there is a lady who lives in Tobyo named May Smith. Just say you are a friend of mine, and she'll be more than happy to help."

Zeo nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you so much." Zeo turned and walked away.

Serena wiped a few tears from her eyes. She hated goodbyes, especially when she didn't know when she'd see that person again. Serena turned and got into the limo. It was time to go home.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 49

Serena stood outside the Spinning Top Hobby Store. The limo had already left, and Nicole was probably back at her apartment. Serena sighed.

_Time to face them._

The door slid open before her. Inside the store, it was quiet. No one was buying anything and Mr. Tate wasn't waiting for anyone to enter. There was a door in the back of the store with a sign on it that read 'Authorized Personnel Only.' There were no other doors and Serena knew that her father was the only one who worked in the shop. Serena reached for the knob; but it swung open before she could touch it.

"Serena!" Serena was knocked to the ground as Max tackled her again.

"Hi Max," said Serena breathlessly, trying to fill her lungs with air.

Tyson and Ray picked up Serena's bags as Max got off Serena.

"You don't need to do that."

Tyson and Ray ignored her and traveled through the door and up some stairs. Max led Serena to a room farther back, which might have been a living room, had all the boxes been unpacked. The others were sitting on various pieces of furniture. There was an uncomfortable silence, even when Tyson and Ray came back in. It wasn't until Mr. Tate came in that there was talking; and that was only Mr. Tate lecturing Serena about running away.

_At least my friends have the sense to be quiet._

With a final word, Mr. Tate went back into the kitchen. Everyone in the room wouldn't look at each other. All of a sudden, everyone started apologizing. They stopped, and then started laughing.

"You guys don't need to apologize. I've already forgiven you. I'm the one who needs to apologize. If I hadn't kept so many secrets-" Serena stopped as Tyson held up his hand.

"We-I mean-I-" Tyson changed what he was going to say at a glare from Hilary, "-need to apologize. I should have realized that there must be very good reasons for you to keep secrets. Just because you were secretive, it didn't mean you were a spy."

Serena looked around the room. The others were nodding. "No. I also need to apologize. No, I really do," said Serena as Ray opened his mouth. "I do need to open up about things that are important. But I keep my promises. If someone made me promise not to tell anyone something, I won't. You guys have every right to know my past though. I mean, I know a little about you and your pasts; but you don't know mine."

"What made you change your mind? Would you really tell us about your past?" asked Kenny.

Serena nodded. "I want the trust between us to come back. I want you all to understand what I've gone through and to be who I am and where I am today. I just have a favor to ask. When I start telling my tale, don't interrupt. I just want to get through it, without having to stop from time to time."

"You're going to tell us now? Right after you came back?" asked Max.

"Now is the best time," Serena went and sat where the others could see her. She took a deep breath and began.

"My life at Biovolt was terrible. Everyday it was the same: wake up at three in the morning, be drilled in blading, be bullied every possible moment, go to bed at midnight. It went on forever. Until I gained enough strength to fight back, I pulled pranks. Pulling pranks was the only entertainment in my life. Sure I got beat up afterwards, but it was worth it. It didn't seem like my life could get worse. I was wrong. I was 13 when I found out Boris had plans for me." Serena paused to gather her thoughts, then continued. "I wasn't that strong a blader; but I was up there. If I had stayed at Biovolt instead of leaving, I probably would have faced one of you in the tournament last year."

"You were on-" Tyson was silenced as Hilary smacked him on the head.

"When I was on the team, it wasn't called the Demolition Boys, it was the Demolition Team. Boris had a theory: if a blader is strong, then the bitbeast will be also. He figured that if I became stronger, then I would eventually get the strongest bitbeast and it would be under his control. That's why he turned his back on everything that was happening to me. He figured I would get stronger; but it didn't go as planned. Sure I was on the Demolition Team; but Boris didn't think I was strong enough. Boris decided to make me stronger through science. He-he was going to have his scientists alter my DNA to make me stronger."

There were outbursts from her friends. Serena waited until they calmed down before continuing. "Like I said, I was 13 when I found out Boris's plans. The night I found out, I ran away, taking nothing but money, my blade, and my launcher. Unfortunately, I was caught and brought back to Biovolt. Usually, the punishment for running away was total lockdown and no food or water for 3 days. However, since Boris wanted me to be stronger, my punishment was different." Serena pulled the glove off her right hand. She held her hand to where her friends could see the scar that ran across the palm. "I lied when I said I got those scars from fights. I was whipped for running away from Biovolt." Serena put the glove back on. Looking up, she saw a mixture of horror and sadness in her friends' faces. "It was awhile before I healed. I knew that I had to get away before the scientists changed me. I waited until we were allowed to go to the GUM department store. I planned my escape. We had to pack our own provisions, since we were also going to go to the Red Square. I packed a few of my things on the bottom of my backpack, then put food and drink on top. It was easier for me to get away that time, since GUM is always crowded; but I was once again caught, once again punished. I didn't have to try to run away again. I was released into the care of my 'mom' until I wasn't a 'problem' anymore. Once she found out all that happened to me, we moved to Japan, trying to escape from Boris. We moved from town to town, making sure the towns knew nothing of blading so Boris wouldn't find us." Serena looked each friend in the face. "Seeing all of you in the tournament today, I realized nothing would have helped Boris in his quest for world domination. It's not just the blader, it's not just the bitbeast, it's the combination of the two that decides the outcome in the match. I doubt if I had stayed at Biovolt, I would have helped Boris."

Silence consumed the room. Serena had tears forming in her eyes.

"That was your life." said Tyson finally. "I think I can understand why you don't want to tell anyone. You don't want to feel the hurt all over again."

Serena nodded.

"How'd you get the scar on your hand?" asked Kenny.

"I pissed off Tala Valcov while the whip was in the room," answered Serena.

"Serena, when Dad asked you to call him 'Dad', you said you couldn't because of someone else. Who pretended to be your father that you can't even call Dad 'Dad'?" asked Max.

"Boris," said Serena quietly.

"Bastard," said Tyson.

Serena answered a few more questions before everyone had to leave.

"We'll see you at practice tomorrow Serena," said Ray.

"Why?" asked Serena.

"We need our coach," said Tyson.

"I'm still your coach?"

"Of course! We actually decided that during the tournament. We just needed time to- I mean- I needed time to vent my feelings," said Tyson.

"T-thank you," said Serena softly. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"A-are you crying?" asked Hilary.

"No. I have something in my eye."

"You are! You are crying!" Tyson started laughing.

Serena growled. Tyson gulped and ran out the door, Serena following.

"I'll show you crying! Get back here so I can rip you to shreds!"

"SORRY!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 50

After that, routine came back. Go to school, then Tyson's to practice. School ended eventually, and now it was summer vacation. On June 15, routine was shot.

"Wake up Serena! Wake up!"

Serena groaned. _What's Max doing up before three in the morning?_ Serena looked at her clock. _Seven in the morning? How could I sleep in?_ Then she remembered. The night before, Serena had had a bottle of vodka. She missed her friends in Domino. They had been the first people to celebrate her birthday. _I should drink vodka every night if it means I get to sleep in._ Serena got dressed and went into the kitchen. She took some medicine to help with her headache and made some coffee. Max came into the kitchen.

"Do you know what day it is Serena?" asked Max.

Serena didn't answer. Max looked at the counter. "Oh, you didn't have your coffee yet." Max waited until Serena drank some coffee before repeating his question.

"Yeah. June 15. Our birthday. At least Boris had the sense to keep my birthday the same so I wasn't confused."

"Why are you not happy? It's our birthday! All right, so most of your birthdays were spent at Biovolt, but you're here now! Be happy! Smile!"

Serena obliged. The bell in the store rang and Max went to answer it. He soon came back in with a box.

"It's for you Serena, from Tobyo."

Serena took the box and opened it. Inside was a picture and a videocassette. The picture was of Nicole, Zeo, and Ms. Smith.

"Wonder what's on the cassette," said Max.

Serena shrugged and took the cassette into the living room. Once the cassette was in, Serena sat in the recliner. There was a blank screen, then-

"Happy Birthday!" The faces of Nicole and Zeo focused into view.

"We decided to send you a video for your birthday since we won't be able to call. Sorry," said Nicole.

"Ms. Smith is taking us to Europe," said Zeo.

Zeo and Nicole then commenced to tell Serena everything that had been happening.

"Well, hope to see you soon!" said Zeo.

"Keep in touch!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The screen went blank.

"Notice they made no mention of me or the BladeBreakers." Max stood in the doorway.

Serena shrugged. "Oh well. C'mon. We need to go to Tyson's. Just because it's our birthday, it doesn't mean we can stop training."

Max and Serena headed out the door, stopping suddenly at the sight of a car in the driveway. It was green with orange flames on the sides. No one was in the driver's seat.

"Wow! Whose is that?" Max ran around the car.

"It's yours Max."

Max and Serena turned and saw their dad.

"Thanks Dad!" Max ran and gave Mr. Tate a hug, then raced back to the car.

"Wait! You can't drive it without the keys!"

Max snagged the keys out of the air and opened the car door. "Come on Serena! Let's go!"

Serena opened the passenger side door and got in. _Why did Max get a car and not me?_

Both Max and Serena had gotten their driver's license the week before. They didn't really have a need to have a car; but now that there was a car, why wouldn't they drive? Before the car was out of the driveway, Max's cell phone rang to "I Love Candy." Max answered it.

"Hello? Yep. We're on our way now. What? Oh…ok…sure thing. We'll be there as soon as we can." Max hung up and drove out into the street. "That was Tyson. He needs some soda."

"And we're supposed to pick it up?"

"Well, we do pass the store on our way to Tyson's."

Eventually, Max pulled up in front of Tyson's place. Tyson gaped at the car as Max and Serena stepped out.

"Y-you have a car?"

Max beamed. "Yep."

Serena held up the sodas. "Where did you want these?"

"I'll take those," said Hilary. She disappeared into the dojo with the sodas.

"Hey you guys!" Kenny poked his head through the doorway. "Can you help out in here?"

"Sure." Tyson peeled his eyes from the car and headed to the dojo, Max and Serena behind him.

Into the dojo the three went, but Serena stopped in the doorway. The dojo was decorated for a party. Presents and food were on tables. Balloons were all over the place, as were streamers. A birthday banner hung behind the tables. Tyson came back and slung his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"We figured that you should have a party. Everyone was in on it…even Max."

Serena looked at Max, who smiled. A huge grin broke out on Serena's face as she looked at her friends. "Thanks." After the tournament, Serena stopped trying to hide her emotions. She wasn't at Biovolt anymore. She didn't need to keep Biovolt customs.

"Forget about it. So what shall we do first?" asked Tyson.

Serena stared at Tyson. _Since when was he so nice?_

"Presents!" Max ran to the tables.

Everyone sighed.

"Why presents?" asked Ray.

"Candy!"

"What makes you think we got you candy?" asked Tyson.

"I can smell it! My Precious! It calls to me!"

Everyone groaned. It took almost all of them to drag Max away from the gifts. Hilary pushed a bag of candy into Max's hands as everyone dove for cover.

"CANDY!" Wrappers were thrown everywhere.

Serena poked her head through the doorway.

"Is it safe to go back in?" whispered Tyson from besides her.

Serena pulled her head back just in time so it wasn't ripped off as Max came racing out at top speed.

Kenny sighed. "Looks like we have to wait until he settles down."

"So what do we do?" asked Serena.

Something fell on top of her, drenching her. Serena looked up and saw Ray on the roof, water balloon in hand.

"Water fight!" yelled Tyson, grinning. He pulled a water gun from behind his back.

Water sprayed Serena from all sides.

"No fair! I'm not armed!" shouted Serena.

Max raced past Serena and something was pushed into her hands. Serena smiled. In her hands was a really big water gun. "Now we're talking."

Serena was still getting drenched. She broke through the wall of water guns and disappeared around the side of the house. Water shot at her from the roof. Ray was still up there. Serena flattened herself against the wall of the house. She waited patiently until Ray bent over the roof. Once he did, she squirted him with all the water in the water gun.

"Hey!"

"Payback!"

The water war went on for a while. Serena couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. By the end of the water war, everyone but Max was drenched.

"Hey Max! Give me a hug!" called Serena.

Max stepped away from Serena. The sugar was wearing off. "No way! You're all wet!"

"Oh come on!" Serena spread her arms wide and took a step forward.

Max took a step back, not seeing Tyson raise a water gun. Another step, and another. Once in range, Tyson fired at Max, who glared at Tyson, dripping wet.

"Now, you're wet."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on. It's time the two of you opened presents," said Hilary.

Max raced inside as the others came at a slower pace.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," said Serena.

"Don't say that! It's your birthday. You should get presents," said Kenny.

Serena was propelled to the table full of presents. Max was all ready there, looking from present to present.

"Max, heel."

Max looked at Hilary and whined.

"Sit!" commanded Hilary, pointing away from the table.

Max whined again, but did as he was told. Serena went and sat next to Max.

"Don't worry. If you want, you can open your presents first."

Max yelped for joy and rushed to the table.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Tyson.

"He really wanted to open his presents. I can wait," said Serena.

"But why should you? Everyone looks forward to gifts. Besides, at the rate Max is going, you'll be opening presents soon." Ray took a bow off his head where Max had placed it.

"I can wait," repeated Serena.

Pretty soon, Max was done. As he said, most of his presents, scratch that, ALL of his presents were candy. Somehow, Max restrained himself from eating it as Serena was given presents to open.

"Kai said- well actually he didn't say- he gave the impression that he didn't want to join in on the gifts," said Hilary.

Serena looked at the four packages in front of her. On all the tags, it showed that the gifts indeed were from everyone but Kai. Serena picked up the first up. Unwrapped, it was a jewelry box; and inside the box was a whistle on a string. Serena pulled it out.

"Now you don't have to yell to get our attention," said Ray.

Serena smiled and placed the whistle around her neck. In the rest of the packages were: a pair of camouflage pants ("For our drill sergeant," said Tyson), a shirt with the saying "Silence is Golden; Duct tape is Silver", and a cap that had the word "Coach" on it. Serena felt her spirits fall; but she didn't let it show on her face.

_They still want me to be their coach!_

A door was heard being closed outside and soon Kai stood in the doorway. Kai tossed something to Serena. It was a key on a dragon key chain.

"What-"

"Look outside," interrupted Kai.

Serena went outside, stopping and gaping at the car parked behind Max's. It was a black sports car convertible. A red dragon was painted on the side of it.

"Cool! You got a car also!" Max raced past her.

"Seems like everyone is getting a car," muttered Tyson.

/What? How?/

/Happy Birthday./

/H-how?/

/Let's just say I had to convince your father to let me buy you a car./

/And how did you do that?/

Kai didn't answer. Kenny came up and handed Serena a surprise present.

"It probably isn't as great as the car…but it's from all of us."

Serena opened the box. Inside was a black duffel bag, which Serena pulled out. On the side in red stitching was a dragon and the word "BladeBreaker".

The tears that Serena had been blinking away fell down her face.

"Why are you crying? We thought that you would be happy!" said a distressed Hilary.

"I-I am happy. This is probably the best present I could get," said Serena wiping away tears.

"Even better than…the car?" asked Tyson.

Serena nodded. "This was one thing I always wanted. To be on a team that accepted me. But what about the other gifts? I thought I was going to stay your coach."

"Gag gifts. We actually decided to have you join after the tournament," said Max.

"Thanks," said Serena.

At that time, Mr. Granger came out of the house with a cake. Everyone had to pin Max down until Mr. Granger was out of range. Only then did they let Max go. Everyone managed to get a piece before Max ate it all. Serena sighed.

"Why must I have a brother like this?"

Tyson shrugged. "You have to admit, there will never be a dull moment."

Everyone laughed as Max zoomed around the room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 51

"Thanks you guys! I had a good time." Serena waved as she headed to her new car.

"No problem," said Tyson. His eyes were glued to Max's car.

"Tyson, you're going to have to move so I don't run you over," said Max.

"Oh…right. Sorry."

"See you at the house Serena!" Max drove away.

"See you tomorrow Serena," said Ray.

"Tomorrow you get to start Bladers 101," said Kenny.

"What?"

"I have data on most blading teams. You get to learn about each of them," said Kenny.

"Why?"

"I'll explain tomorrow." Kenny headed back to the dojo.

Serena shrugged and got into her car. The inside was black leather. _I'm never going to be able to eat in here._ Serena noticed a wrapped package on the seat next to her. Serena reached over and placed it in her lap. _'Happy Birthday…Kai.' God, even in private he's unfeeling._ Serena put the box on the seat and started the car. _How do I put the top down?_

Through process of elimination, Serena managed to find the control for the roof. Serena looked back at the dojo and saw Kai looking at her. Everyone else was dispersing.

/I'll open it later. Thank you./

/Welcome./ Kai went back into the dojo.

Serena shook her head and drove off. Once at the hobby store, Serena rushed to her room. She placed her presents on her bed and closed the door.

_There. Now I can open Kai's gift._

Kai's other gift to her was a black leather jacket with a patch on the back. Against the red of the patch, a black dragon was shown.

/Wow. Thank you./

No reply.

"Serena!"

Serena hurried out of her room and into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

Max handed her the phone, then left the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena! Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, hey Yug'. Thanks. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Hey, listen, I was calling to invite you over here to Domino. I convinced Grandpa to have you and a friend come over to visit."

"That's great! When?"

"Well, that's why I was calling. I wanted to compare schedules."

After a bit, Yugi and Serena came up with a plan.

"So, who are you going to bring?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see who is available."

"Well, see you soon."

"All right. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do."

Serena hung up the phone and headed to the living room where Max was on the computer.

"Hey Max! You want to go with me to Domino?"

"When?"

Serena told him.

"Can't. Those are the weeks I'm, and if you want to, going to be with Mom."

"You know what the others are doing?"

"Tyson won't go. If there is no blading, he's not interested. Besides, you may kill him on the way." Serena chuckled at that. Max continued. "Kenny, although he would love to learn about that Duel Monsters game, is working on his blading thesis. Ray, I think, is going to China for a visit."

"That doesn't help. I guess Hilary is going to help with the summer school?"

"You guess right."

Serena muttered under her breath and headed to her room, cell phone in hand. _Will anyone be able to go with me?_ Serena punched Nicole's number. The phone rang once, twice, then Serena hung up. _She and Zeo are in Europe. No way either one can come with me._

That left only one person. Serena punched another number into her cell phone. It rang once, twice, three times, then:

"Hiwatari residence."

"Uh…yes…May I speak to Kai please?"

"May I inquire who is speaking?"

"Serena Tate."

"One moment please."

It was several moments before Kai's voice came on the phone.

"Yes?"

"Kai! Thanks again for the jacket and the car. Boy does that car run."

"Is that all?"

Serena pouted. "What? I can't call to say thank you or to talk?"

"I see you everyday."

"But we don't talk! But, all right fine. I called to invite you to come to Domino with me."

Silence.

"So? Will you go?"

"Why?"

"Because, we can…um…"

Kai hung up.

"JERK!" _Don't know why I even date him, if you can even consider our status as 'dating'._

Serena went down the stairs two at a time. "D-d-dad!" After talking about her past, Serena decided that one way to forget was to call Mr. Tate by a paternal name. She was still working on it; but she was getting there.

Mr. Tate poked his head out of the store doorway. "What do you need Serena?"

"My friend Yugi has invited me over to Domino to visit."

"When and for how long?"

"The weeks that Max is going to America."

"Where will you stay?"

"At Yugi's."

Mr. Tate looked thoughtful. "What about travel? Whom are you going with?"

"I'm going to drive; and although Yugi said I could bring a friend, no one is available."

Mr. Tate asked several more questions, then decided to call the Motou residence. It was several moments before he got off. "All right, you can go, but you sure you don't want to go to America to visit Judy?"

"I'm sure D-d-dad. Thank you so much!" Serena hugged her father then ran toward her room.

"Oh! And Mr. Motou said they'll keep the other guest room open in case a friend changes their mind!"

"Thanks!" Serena rushed up the stairs. "I can go!" Serena punched her fists in the air and danced, rather poorly, all the way to her room.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 52

"You're leaving us? Again?"

Serena looked at Tyson. "Just for a couple weeks. I'm visiting my friends in Domino; and I won't leave for a couple weeks anyways."

"But-"

"Oh come on Tyson. I don't see you complaining about Max going to America those weeks!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Leave it be Tyson. Come on Serena. There's a lot of information to go over before the next tournament," said Kenny.

"Quick question. Why do I need to know about every blader? They won't know anything about me."

"So you'll be at an advantage," said Kenny.

"She's at an advantage anyways. She has the prophecy on her side; and she has yet to have a battle that lasts for five minutes," said Ray.

"That's for sure," said Max.

Serena took the 'class' anyways. She learned the members of each team, their bitbeasts, and any other tidbits Kenny had about them. Serena had to go outside one day, after reading that Tala Valcov had been turned into a cyborg. Serena climbed up into a big leafy tree besides Tyson's house. Sitting on a branch halfway up, Serena was hidden from view.

_It's finally operational. If I go back to Biovolt, I'll become a freak._

It was quiet and peaceful in the tree, although there was an occasional yell from Tyson. It was a while before Serena heard someone calling her name. Looking down, Serena saw Max walking underneath the tree.

_Maybe if I'm quiet, Max won't know I'm here._

Unfortunately, Serena heard Max climbing up the tree. He was huffing and puffing as he pulled himself onto the branch below hers.

"How can you…climb…this tree?"

"I've had lots of practice."

Silence for a while.

"You read about Tala didn't you?"

"Yeah."

The branch Serena was on shook as Max pulled himself up onto it.

"You don't have to worry Serena. They won't be able to get you now. You don't have to worry about becoming an experiment."

"That's the problem Max. I won't be an experiment. Valcov was. I'll be the real deal. I'll be a freak."

Max sighed and looked upwards, as if the answer was up in the sky. "You won't be a freak," he sad finally.

"Yes I would. I'll be changed into something I'm not."

"What? Strong? You all ready are that. I don't think anyone else could have dealt with what you went through. Besides, you didn't think Zeo was a freak, and neither did we."

"Zeo was what he always was. He shouldn't be considered a freak because of that."

"Stop feeling pity for yourself. Boris won't get his hands on you, so you don't have to worry." Something Serena had said earlier clicked. Max stared at his sister in disbelief. "You were thinking of going back weren't you?"

"How else will I bring down Boris and Biovolt? I researched into Boris's trial. There wasn't enough evidence to put Boris away like they did with Voltaire. Biovolt wasn't shut down. I need to get proof of what goes on in there."

"Why not go to the authorities for help? Or we can help you-"

"NO!" Serena's eyes flashed. "I want to do this myself."

"How?"

"I…don't know; but I'll think of something."

"Serena, you can't do everything yourself. Let the authorities handle Boris and Biovolt."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, since they did so well the first time."

"It wasn't their fault! They had no witnesses!"

"That's because I was the only one stupid enough not to be afraid of Boris." Serena looked at her watch, then started down the tree.

"Hey, where are you going?" Max followed after her.

"I have to pack. I leave tomorrow." Serena reached the ground.

"What time? Wooaah-omph." Max fell out of the tree.

Serena helped him up, then started toward her car. "Sometime in the morning. That way, I get to Domino in the afternoon."

"Are you going to say goodbye before you go?"

Serena turned. "Yes. Goodbye." She climbed into her car before Max could say another word.

--

There you go! That is the end of Part 1! Yay! I have more written; but I am not doing the final two parts as sequels, so keep coming back to this for more! There are a total of three parts (groan if you want to, it's okay). I am writing the third part, I'm on chapter 72…long story. Luckily, this first part was the longest of the three. Up next…well, you'll have to check for more! Only reason why I haven't already posted the second part was that my computer died…twice (I swear Ma! It wasn't my fault!). Anyways, this is the time for me to beg….Please PLEASE review! I want to know what people think of this one part…so please please PLEASE review!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

_**Author's Note**_: The beginning of part two is here! Yay! Just to say it ahead of time, I'm sorry if some characters (Kai) are OOC. I was trying to get some information in…it didn't quite turn out and I just continued with it. So if you don't like how one character acts…SORRY! It also doesn't help that I haven't seen the series in awhile and that although I ask for the DVD episodes, no one gives them to me. I've had to stick to episode guides which tell you absolutely nothing!

_**Reviews:**_ soup fire: Thank you! I'm so glad you like my story. I've been looking at the hits per chapter and they've been dropping considerably since the first chapter. That first chapter must not be a hooker. Oh well. At least some people like it!

Chapter 53

"Bye! See you in a few weeks!" Serena ran out the door, duffel bag on shoulder. She stopped short when she saw Kai leaning against her car, suitcase besides him. Serena smiled. "So you decided to come with me. What changed your mind?"

Kai didn't answer. Serena shook her head and unlocked the car.

_I had to choose the quiet one to go out with._

With bags in the back seat, the car headed down the road.

"Let's see. It's now 7:00. We should be in Domino by five."

Kai just stared at the road as the car went on the highway.

"Oh, come on Kai! No one we know is here. You can talk. Tell me, why did you decide to come?"

"You invited me."

"Uh huh, sure. You turned me down when I called you. What's the real reason?"

Silence.

"Fine then. If this is how it is going to be, I'll kick you out now. I don't want to bring anyone who won't even try to have a good time."

Serena glanced at Kai. He looked back at her with what seemed to be a smile on his face. Serena wasn't sure, because his face looked normal quickly.

"I wanted a change. You said in Domino no one blades. I won't have to worry about fans. Besides, I get away from that idiot Tyson."

"Oh, so you're using me for your own personal gain. Here I thought you wanted to spend some time with me."

Not much else was said until lunchtime.

"So what do you want Kai? Dine in or take out?"

"Take out." Kai's eyes were closed.

Serena pulled into the nearest fast food joint. "What will it be?"

Kai reached over and pushed the button that controlled the roof.

"What is it with you and this secrecy stuff?" asked Serena as the roof came up.

"You were the same, remember? I'll have a burger meal." Kai leaned back and closed his eyes, smirk on his face as Serena glared at him.

_I __had__ to ask him to come. I just __had__ to._

Serena dropped the food bag onto Kai's lap when it came.

"Enjoy. It'll be the last you get until we reach Domino."

"Do I get a bathroom break 'mommy'?" Kai's smirk reappeared.

"Keep that up and you'll have to walk back to Tokyo. If you're good, I'll pull the car over for bathroom breaks."

Kai made a noise that made Serena look over in surprise.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?"

"No."

"It so was! Ha! I was beginning to think you truly had no emotions."

"You know me better than that."

"True and you know me well enough to give me my food."

Serena's meal was placed in her lap.

"Enjoy."

Silence filled the car as the two ate. Only when they were done did conversation resume.

"Tell me about your friends in Domino and anything about Domino."

"After we unpack at the Kame Game Store, the Motou residence, I was going to give you a tour. Now let's see, my friends in Domino. Well, you already met Yugi and Yamura. There's Teá Gardner. She's a tall brunette, and a great friend. She's hoping to go to New York to be a dancer. I swear though, with all the spirit she has, she needs to be on a cheerleading team." Serena thought for a moment. "I don't really have any other friends. There were the Black Dragons, but there were a lot of them. Yugi's made some other friends: Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Both are bullies, but Yugi said they stopped."

"And there's no blading in Domino? What do they do?"

"Other games; but mostly this 'Duel Monsters' thing. Apparently, it's big all over the world. Kelsey told me a little about the game. 'Duel Monsters' is a card game. It's usually a one on one with a whole variety of cards, like monsters and traps and what not. There's also a big skyscraper in Domino. That's the Kaiba Corporation headquarters."

"I've read about Kaiba Corp. They do games right? And isn't it run by a high schooler?"

"Yep. Seto Kaiba. Everyone calls him Kaiba though. Kaiba's little brother Mokuba is vice president. What's this all of a sudden? You're talking and laughing!"

"Was not!"

"You sure were! You won't admit it, but you were. And you were joking. You've dropped your tough guy act. Why?"

"As you said, you don't want anyone with you that won't have a good time. I figure that this is a vacation."

"Good. You need to have fun. I'm surprised you face hadn't frozen into that unfeeling look you always wear."

"All frozen things melt."

"True. Mine's already melted."

"You'll have to refreeze it when we go back to Biovolt."

"How did you know about that? And what's this we stuff?"

"I figure I might as well go along to help out."

"I don't need help."

"You do too and you know it."

Serena scowled at the windshield. _Kai knows me too well. Wish he didn't._

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom."

Serena glared at the smirking Kai. "Quit it with the mommy stuff!"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 54

"What's with this traffic? There's never traffic in Domino!"

"Why does everyone have this strange object on their arm?"

"Can't look now! Too busy trying not to run over or into anything!"

It had been like this ever since the outskirts of town.

"Luckily the Kame Game Store isn't that far."

"So that's the Kaiba Corp building."

"If it's big, has lots of windows, and has KC in big red neon letters, then yes, that's the building." Serena spotted the street she wanted. "Finally!"

The convertible parked in front of a tan building with a green roof. Red letters spelled out 'Kame'.

"Hmmmm….doesn't look like much." Kai grabbed his suitcase as the convertible top came up.

"Shut it. We're staying with my friend. Be nice." Serena took out her bag and locked the car as Kai tried the door to the store.

"Locked." Kai picked up an envelope that had fallen. "This has your name on it."

"Give me that." Serena opened the envelope and took out a note and a key. She skimmed through the note. "Well, we picked a good time to come. There's a 'Duel Monsters' tourney going on right now. No wonder there was so much traffic."

"They could have a least told us."

"Well, we had already made the arrangements. This tournament has been going on for two days now. Maybe it'll be good to see a game that is not blading." Serena unlocked the front door and walked in, Kai following. "Hey. Can you tell 'Duel Monsters' is the most popular game here?" joked Serena. All over the shop were objects relating to 'Duel Monsters'.

"Where to?"

"This way." Serena walked through a door in the back. Like the Tates' game store, the house was behind and above the store. Stairs led to the rooms. Serena pointed out the two guest rooms. "So Kai, do you want to unpack now, or take a tour?"

No answer.

"Kai?" Serena walked down the hall to where Kai was staying. "Kai?"

"Hurry up and unpack."

Serena jumped. She hadn't heard Kai come up behind her.

"How did you get unpacked so fast?"

"I didn't. I just shoved my suitcase under the bed."

"Oh. Well then. I'll just unpack later and give you the tour of Domino now. Maybe we can find Yugi and the others along the way."

"Whoopdeedoo."

"Hey, if you're not going to enjoy yourself here, then why did you come?"

Kai remained silent. Serena sighed. "Come on Kai. Let's go."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 55

"That's all there really is to Domino. Like I said, nothing exciting." Serena drove along the docks. The sun was setting, and the view was nice.

"Boring town." Kai looked out at the ocean.

"I thought so to when I first moved here."

"Hey, isn't that your friend Yugi?"

Serena slammed on the brakes. "What?!" She looked where Kai did. Sure enough, there was Yugi. He was playing a game with Joey Wheeler. Monsters were on the field; but it didn't look like a harmless game. Joey and Yugi were chained to an anchor, and Teá was sitting under a box hanging from a crane. As Serena looked on, the crane was knocked into the sea and Mokuba Kaiba released Teá. "What the hell is going on?" Serena turned off the car and jumped out, running to the battle. Before she got there though, something exploded; and the anchor dropped into the sea, dragging Joey and Yugi with it.

"No…no!"

Serena stood frozen until Yugi broke the surface. She helped pull him out; then helped with Tristan Taylor, who had jumped in to get Yugi over to the dock. Tristan froze when he saw Serena.

"Smith! What are you doing here?"

They were interrupted as Teá ordered Mokuba to get a key. Mokuba went to do as he was told; but a girl Serena had never seen before jumped into the water, a key in her hand.

"Serenity!"

All eyes were focused on where Serenity dove into the water, even Yugi, who had just coughed up a lot of water. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Serenity and Joey came into view. Willing hands pulled both of them onto the dock. Serena stood in the background with Kai as the Kaiba brothers left and everyone yelled at Joey. Joey felt guilty for being brainwashed and a terrible friend. Serena found out that Serenity was Joey's sister. Serena spent the time during the argument to tell Kai who was who. Besides Serena's friends and Serenity, there were two people that Serena didn't know. One was blonde with violet eyes and dressed like a slut. The other had black hair and green eyes. He had a black and red bandana and a dice earring. He reminded Serena of Austin. Only after the argument did Tristan remember that he had seen Serena.

"Hey, where did Smith go? I thought I saw her." Tristan looked around and froze as he saw Serena come forward.

"What the hell is going on? I came to Domino to visit friends, only to find them almost killed!"

"Serena! You came!" Yugi smiled.

"Well duh! I said I would arrive today. Now, will someone answer my question?"

It was quite a long explanation. Serena felt her head was spinning by the end of it. "Wait. Let me get this straight. There's this psycho who wants to control the world?" Her friends nodded. "And he's targeting Yugi because that puzzle around his neck holds a spirit in it?" Again, nods. "And this psycho, this Marik, can control people?" More nods. "Wow," was all Serena could say. Kai looked like he didn't believe any of it.

"Who's your friend Smith?" asked Joey in his Brooklyn accent.

"This is Kai Hiwatari. Oh, and the name's not Smith anymore, it's Tate. I found out I had been adopted."

"Adopted? Why?" asked Tristan.

"I'd rather not explain. So who are your friends?" Serena nodded to those people she didn't know.

"I'm Serenity." Serenity's brown eyes looked down.

_Shy thing, isn't she?_

"Duke Devlin." The one who reminded Serena of Austin came up and shook her hand.

"Right! Austin's brother. Nice to meet you. Did Austin quit the gang life?"

Duke nodded. "And he's doing great in school and at work."

The blonde girl coughed. Serena turned to her.

"Mai Valentine."

"Serena Tate."

Mai turned to the others. "Let's get off our butts and head to the arena. Remember, it's first come, first serve."

"What?" asked Serena.

Joey held up some transparent cards that looked like they had puzzle pieces on them. "These cards here show the way to where the finals are held. Only eight finalists are allowed. You need six of these cards." Joey laid the cards on top of each other and a holographic map appeared.

"So the two days of the tournament, you collected these cards?" asked Serena.

"Or lose them, in my case." Yamura looked up and smiled. "I lost to Yugi."

"You always do," said Yugi grinning.

"Hey! I found it!"

Everyone crowded around Joey.

"How will we get there?" asked Tristan.

"I'll drive the duelists over," said Mai.

"So that's you, Yug, and me'," said Joey.

"That's no fair! How will the rest of us get there? Friends don't do that! Friends help each other!" said Teá.

Kai rolled his eyes as Serena winced. /You forgot to mention that your friend loves to talk about friendship./

/Sorry./ Serena did a calculation in her head. With Kai and herself in her car, the convertible could seat three more people. Unfortunately, there were five people that still needed a ride. "Three can come with me. At least, safely three can. I'm sure Taylor and Devlin wouldn't mind riding on top of the trunk." Serena walked toward her convertible.

"That's your car?" Joey, Duke, and Tristan ran to it.

"Yes. Hands off, unless it's to wipe any of your drool off it."

"Come on Wheeler! If you don't want a slot in the finals that's fine with me; but I want to be in the finals." Mai revved the engine of her convertible.

Joey hurried over while Yamura, Serenity, and Teá took the backseat of Serena's car. Duke got up onto the trunk, legs in the space between Yamura and Serenity. Tristan held Serena back.

"Can you do me a favor, as well as Joey?"

"What?"

"Don't mention anything bad about him. Serenity looks up to him. It may crush her heart if she finds out-"

"I get it Taylor. Don't worry. Now get in the car."

Tristan got up onto the trunk besides Duke. Serena climbed into the driver's seat. Mai's car pulled out and Serena followed. She looked in the mirror at Serenity.

"So you're Wheeler's sister?"

Serenity nodded. "Joey's a really good big brother."

"Yeah. Without him, Serenity would have gone blind." Tristan put the emphasis on 'him'.

"Really? Wow." _Who knew that Wheeler was a nice guy deep down._

"Hey Serena, why do you call us by our last names?" asked Duke.

"It's something I do with new friends." Serena saw Tristan lean over to Duke, obviously telling him the real reason. "So what's new in Domino?"

"Nothing really. Same old, same old. Well, except for that whole somebody wanting to take over the world thing," said Teá.

_That's not really new._

"So Kai, how did you meet Serena?" asked Yamura.

Kai remained silent.

"That's right. When you were in Tokyo, we didn't really talk about how I met some of my friends. I met Kai in Russia."

"You lived in Russia? Did you like it?" asked Serenity.

Serena remained quiet for a while. "No. Not at all."

"Why?" asked Duke.

Serena didn't answer.

"Did anyone remember where the finals would be?" asked Yamura.

"Right there! Friends!" Teá clapped her hands.

Kai groaned.

"What's with him?" asked Tristan.

Serena shook her head. "I told him not to have the burger meal. Oh, and Kai doesn't speak much, so don't take offense if he doesn't answer." /Be nice./

/Fine. But I don't know how long I can stand that friendship junk./

Serena parked the car next to Mai's and everyone piled out.

"Why did we stop here?" asked Tristan.

"I don't want to run into any traffic when the finals are over," answered Mai.

The group started walking down the sidewalk towards the site for the finals. Serena spent the time catching up on what was happening, which as Teá said, wasn't much.

"So what's new with you Serena?" asked Yugi.

"Is Tyson getting on your nerves?" asked Yamura.

"Well, I haven't killed him yet, if that's what you mean," answered Serena.

"Whose Tyson?" asked Tristan.

"A teammate of mine."

Yamura smiled and clapped her hands. "They made you a teammate! Finally!"

"Teammate of what?" asked Serenity.

"Blading," answered Serena. "Kai's another teammate of mine."

"You play with blades? That is not nice! You can hurt a friend and friends don't hurt friends!"

Serena laughed. "We don't play with knives." She dug into her pocket and pulled out Dragonia.

Joey and Tristan started laughing.

"You guys play with tops!"

"That's funny!"

They stopped when they saw Serena and Yamura glaring at them. Kai's face was still unemotional.

"These 'tops' as you call them, have caused people to go crazy for control over the world."

The Dominoans stared at Serena.

"I thought it was just us."

"No Wheeler. It's other people too. In fact, I spent my whole life believing one such person was my father!" Serena pointed to the image of Dragonia. "Most blades will have what is called a bitbeast. A couple of guys, one being my 'father', wanted to get all of the bitbeasts; and then have the bitbeasts attack countries into submission."

"Those little things?"

"Bitbeasts aren't so little in battles Devlin. They're like your 'Duel Monsters'. They look small when inactive; but once you call them out, it gets bigger."

"Oh."

The rest of the way was uneventful, except for one match. A guy in love with Mai challenged her to a match. The stakes: Mai's hand in marriage. Mai won, leaving her a happy single. Unfortunately, the guy was a sore loser and tried to kidnap Mai. Once that plan failed, Mai's suitor disappeared.

"Wow. That was cool, but you know what? I'm going to stick to blading. It's nice and simple," said Serena.

"Well, after you learn the rules and everything about dueling, it is quiet easy," said Yugi.

"I wouldn't mind trying blading. All you do is play with tops. How hard can that be?" asked Joey.

"Let me rephrase what I meant by simple. You launch the blade and come up with a strategy. It's still hard, especially if there is a blader stronger then you; but you don't have all these cards to think about."

"I still think it sounds easy," said Joey.

"Really now. Then you come to the next tournament and see how easy blading really easy," challenged Serena.

"You've got a deal." Joey and Serena shook hands.

"We'll all go," said Yugi.

"Well, that's great, but our tournament won't wait for us." Mai picked up the pace.

Yamura stuck her tongue out at Mai's back, causing Serenity to laugh. Duke sighed.

"Come on everyone or else Mai will bite our heads off."

It wasn't that far to the site where the finals were to be held. It looked like a football stadium. The group walked inside. In the middle of the stadium stood a group if people: a grade schooler with long black hair and blue eyes; a man in a black suit; and a tall high schooler in a white trench coat. His cold eyes looked at the group.

"Oh wonderful. The Geek Squad has more members."

Serena rolled her eyes. _Same old Kaiba._

Mai, Joey, and Yugi stepped forward, showing their six cards. Kaiba didn't seem to like that Joey had collected the necessary cards. He seemed indifferent about Mai, but Kaiba looked thrilled that Yugi had made it.

"I guess Kaiba still hasn't gotten over his obsession about beating Yugi," whispered Serena to Tristan.

"I doubt he ever will," Tristan whispered back.

"How many are here Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"Four."

Joey gave a sigh. "Made it."

Footsteps echoed down the hall behind the group. Out of the shadows appeared a teenager with bleach blonde hair wearing a purple sleeveless top and lots of gold jewelry. He had a duel disk on his arm and he held up six cards.

"Namu! You made it!" said Joey.

Kaiba simply nodded at the newcomer then turned back to the guy in the suit. Joey and Teá introduced Namu to the group and vice versa.

"So why weren't you brainwashed like Joey and I? Marik captured you also," said Teá.

"I managed to escape," answered Namu.

"How?" asked Duke.

"Well, I-" Namu was interrupted as a person in a purplish-blue cloak appeared, a duel disk on his arm and a gold rod in hand.

Joey stiffened. "Marik."

No one took their eyes off the new addition. There was a smirk on Kaiba's face. Serena studied the person who had been bothering her friends.

_Okay, he's big, he's menacing, and he doesn't talk. What's up with that rod?…Wait, it has the eye that's on Yugi's puzzle. Is that what's been helping him control people?_

/We better watch him./

/No duh./

"That's six finalists. I wonder who's going to be the final two," said Yamura.

Uncomfortable silence filled the arena. No one wanted to speak and no one wanted to be close to Marik. Serena and her friends snuck glances at him, all tense, wondering if Marik was going to use his Rod to brainwash one, or all, of them. Every once in a while, the man in the black suit checked his watch. He whispered something to Kaiba, who turned to everyone else.

"Our ride will be here soon."

"Wait. The finals aren't going to be here? But the map showed this as the location!" said Mai.

Kaiba smirked. Serena could imagine him saying, or thinking, 'Idiots.'

"This is the place where the finalists were to meet."

"So where are the finals?" asked Yamura.

The sound of a motor filled the air.

"Look!" Serenity pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw a blimp coming down. It touched the ground not too far from the group.

"The final two finalists had better hurry up or we'll leave without them."

"Jerk! There's supposed to be eight finalists. Why deny two people the chance to win this tournament?" asked Tristan.

"That's Kaiba for you," said Joey.

Teá peered into the dark hallway the finalists had come through. "Here comes another one!"

A pale boy about Joey's age walked into view. He had white hair and chocolate eyes. There was a bandage on his upper left arm.

"Bakura! I thought you were in the hospital!" said Duke.

"Where's Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"He wasn't there when I was released," answered the albino.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the man in the black suit, who cleared his throat.

"Finalists! Please board the blimp. We will be lifting off shortly."

The finalists climbed up the ramp and into the blimp. The others, though, were stopped.

"Sorry. No one but the finalists are allowed on board."

"What?!"

"Why?"

"That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the rules." The man gulped as Yamura glared at him, tightening her grip on her staff.

The sky darkened as did Yamura's eyes. "You will let us on that blimp!" she said through clenched teeth.

Although he was clearly shaken, the man still insisted they could not go on. It started to thunder and lightning.

"Let them on."

The man turned to Kaiba. "But Master Kaiba, we have no room for them on the blimp!"

"Let them on. If we let no one but the finalists on board, then Mokuba could not come along."

"But-"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and grew colder, if that was even possible. "Are you questioning me?"

"N-no sir."

"Good." Kaiba, with Mokuba behind him, went up the ramp.

The clouds disappeared as Yamura smiled sweetly and relaxed her grip on her staff. "Thank you." She went up the ramp.

Serena looked at the sky. "Do you always get those freak storms?"

"Sometimes," said Teá.

Everyone was finally on board. The spectators' rooms still had to be organized, so Teá, Yamura, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke all traveled to Joey's room. Serena and Kai walked along the halls.

"It's quite a big place here."

**"Yes"**

Serena looked at Kai out of the corner of her eye. _Must we talk in Russian? It just doesn't seem right._ **"So…from the dueling you've seen, what do you think of it?"**

**"It's alright. I still prefer blading."**

"Excuse me. Sir? Miss?" One of Kaiba's men came up to them.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but we have only one room left. Your friends have already been doubled up with each other, even in the finalists' rooms. It may make you uncomfortable, but you two need to share a room. That is, if it is alright with you. I'm sure I can figure out a way for you not to but…"

"Um…"

/I'll take the floor./

/But-/

"It'll be alright," said Kai.

The man nodded, looking relieved. "Then if you will come with me please."

Serena and Kai followed him to their room. The man explained to them how to get into the room.

"The dinner buffet will start shortly in the dining room." The man walked away.

The two bladers palmed the door open and walked in. All the furniture was nailed to the floor. The bed was made for one person.

"You're going to be bumping into walls if this blimp hits turbulence."

Kai ignored Serena. "We better go eat."

Serena made a noise of frustration, but followed Kai down to the dining room. They were the last two to arrive. Kai went to a dark corner while Serena went and grabbed some food. Yugi waved her over.

"You're finally able to see dueling on the big scale."

Serena nodded and popped a shrimp into her mouth. "Yep."

Yamura jerked a thumb in Kai's direction. "He's not very social is he?"

Serena sighed. "Unfortunately, no. He wouldn't even tell me why he decided to come with me, when he refused my invitation the first time."

"Maybe he likes you," said Serenity.

Serena started slightly. _Observant girl isn't she?_

Tristan and Duke nodded at what Serenity said. Then, noticing the other looking at Serenity, they started pushing each other. Joey came over looking sick.

"What's wrong Joey?" asked Teá.

"I think the shrimp doesn't agree with me."

Yamura took a step away from Joey. "Then stay away from me."

Dinner was quiet. No one wanted to talk much. All were anxious about the tournament. Everyone noticed that neither Kaiba nor the eighth finalist was in the room. As soon as the buffet was over, the group was led to a large room. Kaiba was standing by a globe that had white numbered balls flying all around inside it. Two blue dragon statues were attached to the globe. There still was no eighth finalist.

"The duels will be chosen lottery style. Each finalist has been assigned a number. The first duel is between…" The suited man paused as a ball appeared in one of the dragon's mouth. "Ryou Bakura."

Bakura seemed nervous.

"His opponent will be," another ball appeared, "Yugi Motou."

"Figures that the first duel will be Yug's," muttered Joey.

"You're just jealous that you're not getting first crack at the tournament."

Joey pulled Tristan into a headlock. "Shad up!"

Bakura and Yugi had to go to the arena a different way than the spectators. The arena was on top of the blimp, much to everyone's surprise.

"We're dueling in the air?"

"Well duh Devlin. What does this look like?" Serena sidestepped Duke's swing and went to stand by Kai.

Her friends filed in. Marik stood by the stairs. Yugi and Bakura were at separate ends of the field. Kaiba, Mokuba, and the man in the black suit were on the opposite side of the gang. The man in the suit explained the rules, not like they didn't know them already. The match soon went underway. Bakura's deck was mostly ghouls and dark monsters. One card surrounded the playing field and the spectators. Eyes and mouths appeared out of a red and purple haze.

"I'm getting freaked out man!"

Serena slung an arm around Joey's shoulders, illusioning everyone as skeletons. "What, you don't like horror Wheeler?"

Joey looked at her, then screamed like a little girl. He looked around him and screamed some more. "S-skeletons!" Wheeler closed his eyes and Serena dropped the illusion.

"Joey! Are you okay?" Serenity wrapped her arms around him.

Joey opened his eyes and stared around in disbelief. "Wait! You were all skeletons!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked Namu.

"I think I'm going insane."

"What? You weren't insane before?" Serena ignored Tristan, who had hit her in the head.

Kai was staring intently at the match. Serena leaned over to him. "Thinking of quitting blading?"

"No. Something's not right with Bakura."

Serena didn't know what Kai was talking about. Then again, Serena didn't really know Bakura. It wasn't long though, before Serena found out what Kai was talking about.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 56

"Oh no! I thought we were rid of him!"

Serena looked at Tristan out of the corner of her eye. "Who?"

"The spirit of the Ring!"

Just a few moments before, Yugi revealed that his opponent was not Bakura.

"So…like the Puzzle, that Ring has a spirit in it?"

"An evil one."

"Oh."

/Told you something was up with Bakura./

/Shut up./

This new Bakura liked to fight low. When Yugi went to attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon, Bakura "switched" to the "weak" Bakura. This caused Yugi to pause; but at the last second, the "evil" Bakura took over, allowing Yugi to win the duel. Bakura fell to the ground unconscious. The onboard medics came and carried him to the medical facility on the blimp. Everyone who was considered his friend followed. Joey smacked Tristan on the head along the way.

"I thought you had gotten rid of that Ring back at Duelist Kingdom."

Tristan rubbed his head. "I threw that thing off the top of the castle. I don't know how Bakura got it back."

Teá, the friendship cheerleader, was unusually quiet. Bakura didn't regain consciousness the whole time the troupe was in the medical facility. Yugi was upset as they left. The Millennium Ring had disappeared.

"It'll turn up again. It always does," was Tristan's remark.

It was now back to the lottery room. Once again, the eighth finalist was not there. Joey had his fingers crossed and muttering under his breath. Mai shook her head.

"That's not going to help Wheeler."

"The next duel is between Joseph Wheeler-"

Joey stuck his tongue out at Mai.

"-And Marik Ishtar."

Celebration stopped. Joey cracked his knuckles. "Good."

"Be careful Joey."

"No sweat Yug'. I can handle him."

Serenity hung onto Joey's arm all during the short break, then had to let go as he traveled the duelist's path to the arena. Again the rules were explained. Then the duel started.

"Joey seems confident that he will win," remarked Yamura.

"Maybe this will be where Marik is stopped."

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch Devlin. The duel just started," said Serena.

Marik had interesting cards. They were annihilating Joey, who was just barely hanging on. He managed to summon powerful, rare monsters he had gotten during the tournament; but all that was insignificant when Marik summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. Joey's monsters disappeared and Marik gave the order for a direct attack. There was Joey, no monsters on the field. There was Marik, an Egyptian God on his side. The thing was, Ra wouldn't attack. Instead, lightning shot down all over the field.

"Um…I think THAT god is MAD!" said Tristan.

"Did you figure that all on your own Sherlock?"

Tristan started fighting with Duke. Serena was watching the field when Kai nudged her. Looking where he did, she saw Yamura's white knuckled grip on her staff, which was glowing. She was muttering something under her breath.

"Watch out Joey!" shouted Serenity. A lighting bolt struck close to Joey.

Now Yamura was shouting in an unintelligible language. Lighting struck Marik, who fell to the ground in a heap. Serena looked past Yamura now and saw Namu holding his head. Before she could think anything of it, Serena was distracted by Joey falling to the ground.

"Joey!"

"Big Brother!"

A curse from Yamura, who was now comforting Serenity. Tristan jumped and grabbed a hold of the field. He tried to pull himself up.

"Stop! One more move and your friend is disqualified!"

"What?!"

"That's stupid!"

"They're hurt! They need medical assistance!"

The referee looked back at Kaiba, unsure of what to do.

"Wait five minutes. They're both at 500 Life Points. The first to stand up wins. If neither of them stand up, they're both disqualified."

"Kaiba!"

"You jerk!"

"You son of a-" Kai put his hand over Serena's mouth as the others had to hold back Tristan, Duke, and Yamura. The countdown started.

"Get up Joey!"

"Wheeler! If you don't win this I'm going to haul your sorry little-"

Tension as Marik struggled to stand.

"Oh God."

"Damn."

"Fall back down," muttered Serena.

Which is just what Marik did.

"Two minutes."

It was probably the longest two minutes. All eyes were on Joey, who had yet to get up. Cheers erupted when Joey finally got to his feet.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you Wheeler!"

Joey gulped visibly under the glares from Serena and Yamura.

"This duel goes to Joseph Wheeler!"

Yugi hopped onto the field and he and Joey walked over to where Marik was now stirring.

"Look!" Joey pointed to something by Marik. "His Rod broke."

"That's not Marik," said Yugi.

"Not Marik?"

"Then who's Marik?"

"More importantly, who's the guy Wheeler dueled?" pointed out Serena.

As it turned out, Joey's opponent was Odion, servant to Marik. The true Marik was Namu. Odion fell unconscious and something changed in Marik.

"Evil. Pure evil," muttered Kai.

Everyone shrank away from Marik as he walked past them. He laughed.

"Don't worry. You all will be in the Shadow Realm by the time this tournament is over." He pointed his Rod at Odion. "He'll be the first to go. Keeping me locked away was not a smart thing to do." Marik disappeared into the blimp.

"No wonder Namu was able to escape. HE was Marik." Joey was fuming.

Teá couldn't believe it either. "I thought he was our friend."

"Looks like he's not." Mai went into the blimp.

The others went to follow, but Serena held Yamura back.

"What went on back there Yamura?"

"What do you mean?" Yamura wouldn't look at Serena.

"You were shouting in another language right before the lightning hit Odion. What was going-"

Yamura's eyes darkened as she glared at Serena. "Are you implying that I caused the lighting to hit him?"

"What am I supposed to believe? I saw your staff glowing and I heard words coming out of your mouth. Can you control lighting?"

Yamura sighed and nodded. "Yes I can. I was trying to stop the lightning, not make it hit anyone. I guess I can't control the anger of the gods."

"So that storm earlier, that was you?"

"I can't control my anger. You know that."

Serena laughed. "Yes I do. Come on. They should be announcing the next match soon."

The girls passed by the bulk of their friends who were heading to the lottery room. Yamura went with them. Serena saw Teá and Joey arguing up ahead. Getting closer, Serena caught the gist of the fight. Joey made Mai feel like she had no friends, and he wouldn't go apologize to her. Serena edged past them and headed to the medical center.

"You and I are alike bud. Both loners. No friends."

"You're not alone Mai."

Mai turned to look at Serena. "What are you doing here?"

"Comforting my friend. Ignore Wheeler. He's a liar and a jerk."

"Why would you care?" Mai started to walk past Serena, who grabbed her arm.

"I've lived four years with jerks, never having a friend. I know what it is like being alone. It's not fun. Life doesn't seem meaningful. It wasn't until someone was kind to me and willing to be my friend that I began to have a better outlook on life." Serena let go of Mai's arm. "Time to pass on my experience." Serena held out her hand. "What do you say? Friends?"

"I don't need your pity." Mai walked out of the medical center.

Serena sighed. _No use talking to someone who won't listen._ Serena headed to the lottery room.

"Serena!"

Serena turned around and saw Serenity. "What's up?"

"Mai's getting ready to duel Marik!"

A Russian word came out of Serena's mouth. "Let's go."

Running down the halls, the two girls managed to make it to the arena before the duel started. Which was good, as before Mai made her move, Marik used his rod to invoke "Shadow Powers." Purple, blue, and black haze surrounded everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Duke.

"The Shadow Realm," said Yugi through clenched teeth. He seemed taller and his voice was deeper.

/Your friend Yugi is different./

/I think that's the spirit of the Puzzle. Yugi had mentioned when he had visited me in Tokyo that he had another self./

Mai made her move. Before Marik went, a card appeared on the sideline.

"Let's make this a little interesting shall we? You inflict damage to my life points, I lose a memory of a loved one. I inflict damage to your life points, you lose a memory of a loved one. The card will show who is to go."

Mai shrugged. "Fine by me."

First memory of Mai's to go was Teá. Then others until there was no one that Mai remembered. Mai couldn't see them nor hear them. Yugi went into a trance, but that didn't last long.

The match would not end well. With three cards, Mai was shackled to a tablet. Mai was forced to keep forfeiting her turn, as she could not reach her cards. Mai earlier in the duel had taken Marik's Ra, but not knowing the incantation could not control the Egyptian God. Ra was back in the control of Marik. The duel would not end well.

In desperation, Joey hopped onto the field and tried to free Mai. Mai was instantly disqualified, but Marik wasn't going to let the duel end. Through Joey's persistence in freeing Mai, Mai regained her memory.

"Get out of here Wheeler!"

"No! I need to tell you something. I was a jerk and I lied."

"Told you!"

Both Joey and Mai ignored Serena. "You were in my dream, you are a friend of mine. I don't let anything happen to my friends."

Then, things happened fast. While Joey was still trying to free Mai, Marik ordered Ra to attack. Just before the attack reached Joey and Mai, Yugi ran in the way. The duel was now over, and Yugi was unconscious.

"Yugi!"

"Oh no!"

Marik was walking towards Joey and Mai, ignoring Yugi on the ground because "the Puzzle has to be given for another to use the pharaoh's power." Serena wasn't going to let any more of her friends get hurt. She placed a force field between Marik and her friends, all of them. She climbed onto the field and stood between Marik and her friends on the field.

Marik tilted his head a little to the side. "Interesting."

"Serena!"

"Get away!"

"Why? Why are you all doing this for me?"

Serena turned around and looked at Mai, drawing shouts of warning from her friends, who couldn't see the force field like she, and apparently Marik, could. "Remember what I told you earlier? About how all it took to make life meaningful was someone to care about you? We all care about you Mai. Like Wheeler said, we don't let anything happen to our friends."

Gasps from her friends. Serena turned around to see Marik raise his rod. He tapped it on the force field.

"Interesting. You've got great power girl. To be able to stretch a force field between me and everyone else here. Takes a lot of strength; but how long can you last?"

_I don't know. Never tried this before._

It was now a waiting game. Marik was waiting to get to Mai. Serena wasn't going to let him. Marik was right though. It took a lot of strength to keep up the force fields. Sweat was soon running down Serena's face. Marik kept tapping the force field with the Rod.

"Get out of here everyone!"

"Serena! We're not leaving you!"

Serena whirled and glared at her friends. She was out of patience. "Get out of here!"

CRASH! Serena's force field, visible now to everyone, broke like glass. Russian words came out of Serena's mouth as Marik smiled and laughed.

"Bravo. You lasted longer then I expected for an amateur." He stepped forward. "You will make a great addition to my team. No…you'll make a great QUEEN for when I am Pharaoh."

"When Hell freezes over."

"Well guess what…Serena was it? I just got the weather report for Hell." He raised the Rod. "They're going into an Ice Age." The Rod glowed.

Serena felt Marik's presence creep into her mind.

_Must block telepathic links._

I'm on it.

/Thank…You…/

Serena's POV

"Hello my dear. My, what a lovely place you have here."

The inside of my mind was laid out like a house. I looked down at my astral self. I was wearing a French maid outfit. I knew I was still in my body, but all I could see was the inside of my mind, my 'house'. Marik was sitting on a couch. He wore a purple silk robe, the top open to show some chest. I examined the rest of my 'house'. Opposite of Marik was what looked like two big screen televisions, but was actually my eyes. There were stairs behind Marik and I could see two red eyes looking at me. I looked back at Marik, who motioned me toward him. I had no choice; I had to go to him. After all, he was in control. I got nearer to him and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Let's see what's going on in the outside world, shall we?"

I could see myself standing very close to Marik. I stiffened as the astral Marik kissed my astral neck and placed his hand on the inside of my thigh. The real Marik had an equally vulgar hold on my real body. I saw my friends and the horror on their faces. I saw Kai and I could tell that he was trying to hide his fury.

"Now, let's finish this." Marik's voice echoed inside my mind and came out of his mouth in the real world. Not letting go of me, the real Marik walked toward Mai. Joey stepped in the way.

"Take care of him my dear."

"Yes Master Marik." My voice in the real world sounded flat. A hand was raised and a force field was now between Joey and us.

Marik raised his Rod and Joey was frozen. Marik towed me toward Mai. I started crying and the tears that streaked down my astral face streaked down my face in the real world. Marik held the Millennium Rod close to Mai's face; but Mai wasn't looking at it. She was looking at me.

"I forgive you…friend."

The Rod glowed and Mai slumped to the ground. Sobs racked my astral self. Marik pulled me closer and turned my face.

"What? Do you still care about them? My dear, you will not need them soon. They will be ants compared to what you and I will be."

"Monster!" I spat in his face.

Now, spitting in a psycho's face is not the smartest thing to do. Marik slapped my face, sending me onto the floor. I wiped my mouth free of blood and looked up. Marik stood over me, Rod very close to my face.

"You need to realize who your master is."

A flash of light and I was wearing nothing, lying on a bed where the couch should have been. I tried to move, but the same shackles that had held Mai to the tablet now held me. I stared at the 'televisions.' Nothing seemed to change. Mai was still slumped on the ground. Joey was unfrozen; but Marik had used my powers to create a force field.

Speaking of the devil, Marik appeared on the bed next to me. "You know, I never liked pets. Who knew you could have one in your mind."

I looked to where he pointed. Dragonia was in a cage, hissing, clawing, spitting.

"She attacked me. How rude."

"I can't imagine why you damn son of a-" My insult was cut off as Marik kissed me. He climbed on top of me. My eyes widened. I was helpless in my own mind. Marik started kissing me all over, starting with my head and moving down. Marik paused to take off his robe. I now had a naked guy on top of me, and I was chained to the bed. Not good. I started to shake. Marik smiled.

"Now you know who the master is don't you? Good." Marik kissed me again, then laid next to me on the bed. "You see, even though this is your mind, you are powerless to do anything."

I knew that; but I also knew that if Marik didn't have me collapse the force fields, I was going to collapse. In the outside world, I saw Joey pound on the force field, which shuddered. Marik must have noticed this, because our real bodies headed to the stairs that led to the inside of the blimp.

The astral Marik whispered in my ear. "Focus your force field around me."

I complied; but in doing so, I widened the force field so that my real body was not as close to Marik. The astral Marik shook his head.

"Now why do that?"

"With the force field only around you, I cannot be as close."

"Well then, isn't it great that the two of us are here together?"

Outside, my friends formed a wall between the stairs and us.

"My dear."

I was shaking with rage and crying. A force field once again appeared, but I had to collapse the one around Marik.

"Yes my dear. Conserve your energy."

Our bodies tried to walk through the force field, but were unable to. I smiled.

"What did you do?"

"No one under your control is allowed through."

Marik sighed. "Looks like it is time for another lesson."

I screamed as Marik climbed on top of me again. This time, it wasn't just kisses. He entered me and I screamed again.

"Get off her!" Marik was pulled off of me.

"Who do you thing you are?"

"Her boyfriend." Kai punched Marik in the stomach.

"Oooo, this is going to be fun." Marik punched Kai in the chin, sending Kai reeling into Dragonia's cage. I could only watch in horror as Marik advanced on Kai. Marik pulled Kai off the cage, not realizing that it was unlocked. While Kai and Marik were fighting, Dragonia slunk over to me. Four bites, and the shackles were off. Dragonia launched herself at Marik as he raised the Millennium Rod. I gathered the bed sheets around me as Kai ran over to me with a split lip and an eye that was starting to swell. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs.

"How'd you get here?"

"Telepathic link."

"Where are we heading?"

"You can take refuge…in my mind."

"She's not going anywhere!" A collar appeared around my neck and a leash pulled me back to Marik.

Kai came after me.

"No! Get out Kai!"

"Yes. Listen to her. Get out!" A glass wall popped up out of nowhere. Kai started pounding on it.

Too much to handle. The force field outside was starting to disappear.

"Get…out…Kai."

"No!"

"Yamura…lightning…GO!"

Kai gave a strangled sob and ran back up the stairs. Dragonia was still fighting Marik. In the outside world, my friends were waiting patiently for the force field to drop. I saw Kai straighten up, then whisper something in Yamura's ear. Yamura gave a grim nod and said something. The sky darkened and one lone lightning bolt fell, right onto me. Marik gave a shout of outrage as he disappeared from my mind. My mind darkened and my real body slumped to the ground.

--

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes, it is another author's note. I usually do not like doing these at the end of chapters, but I must admit this. I like reading romance novels; but I cannot write them. I know the last part of this chapter sucked as it was my first attempt at something along those lines. It doesn't help that I get everything censored at home, so I must be very careful with what I write. Don't bash the last part. I know it sucked; but I can't really do anything about it.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 57

Serena's POV

"Is she ever going to wake up?"

No. No I was not. My real body was lying on a bed in the medical center in a self-induced coma. My way of dealing with the horror of being raped in my own mind. I, in my astral body, had shut down almost everything. All I allowed was vital organs and hearing. I was curled up under the stairs Kai had run up earlier. It was dark. I knew Marik was gone; but I could still feel some of his evil.

"I don't know Serenity," said Duke.

Sobs in the outside world.

"What happened? When I was under Marik's control, I didn't go into a coma."

"She's trying to heal."

"He speaks! The Russian speaks!"

"Quiet Tristan. What do you mean Kai?" I could imagine Yugi, or was it the pharaoh who had spoken, looking at Kai questioningly.

"Marik violated her in her own mind."

"Like he…raped her…in her mind?" Teá sounded appalled.

"Everyone's mind is different. You saw how Marik treated her right? He called her his queen. He took it one step further in her mind."

"How do you know this Kai?" asked Serenity.

"Another one of Serena's powers is telepathy. Telepathies form a link with someone else. Astral selves can travel between those links apparently."

"So you saw…" Duke didn't finish.

"Yeah."

Knuckles cracking.

"Tristan, Duke, let's go take care of that sicko."

"Right behind you Joey," said Tristan.

A roar. A dragon's roar.

"Yeah, you can come too Dragonia," said Duke with a chuckle.

I couldn't believe it. Dragonia was in the outside world? Did someone call her out from my blade?

Someone picked up my real body.

"What are you doing Kai? She could need medical attention!"

"I told you Yugi. She's this way to heal herself. She'll be safer in our room where Marik can't get to her."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah. Don't go after Marik."

Protests.

"Serena wouldn't want any of you to get hurt on her behalf. If Serena was awake, she would tell you the same thing."

"Fine," said Tristan sadly.

"I don't like it." Joey was obviously still fuming.

I stayed curled up in my little ball. Kai was right. I didn't want any of them hurt because of me. I had hurt enough people already. I heard the swish of a door, footsteps, another door, and then, my body was placed down. The bed bounced as someone got on it next to me. I whimpered and shrunk more under the stairs. A light shone at the top of the stairs. I saw the silhouette of someone.

"Serena?" The stairs creaked as Kai came down. Or was it Kai? It sounded like Kai. "Serena?"

I went to get out, but I drew back. What if it wasn't Kai? What if it was Marik pretending to be Kai?

"Serena! You can't let Marik control you!"

I clutched the bed sheet closer around me. I hadn't gotten around to reorganizing my mind.

"Serena, it's Kai. You can come out. No one's going to hurt you."

Something jumped onto the stairs, causing me to shriek. Kai whirled around. "Dragonia!" Kai saw me under the stairs. "You scared Serena." Kai walked toward me; but I shrank back, causing Kai's face to fall. "You don't trust me do you?"

"How do I know you're not Marik?"

"You and I met when we were nine. We started dating at age eleven. You just recently found out that you were stolen at birth from the hospital. Oh, and we both find Tyson Granger annoying."

I crawled out from underneath the stairs. Clutching the bed sheet around my throat, I ran to Kai. He held me in his arms as I cried my eyes out.

"It's going to be alright."

I shook my head. "My mind was my sanctuary. Now its been defiled."

"Not if you remodel it."

Kai didn't seem to be making sense. To me, it would still be my defiled mind. Kai took both of my hands. The bed sheet slipped. Kai laughed, he actually laughed.

"First, you need some clothes."

"R-right." My face red, I imagined a new outfit. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was wearing my normal black outfit.

_-For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you-_

"Step two. We need lights."

I shook my head. Kai held me close. "I- I can't."

"It takes steps to get over a horror."

"And time."

"Yes, but one step at a time. We need light."

_-I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all-  
_

I gulped, but obliged. My mind came into light. The bed could clearly be seen. I shrank back; but Kai held me close and made me look into his eyes.

"Turn that bed into whatever you want. You are in control of your own mind. Remember that."

I concentrated on the bed. It transformed into a sofa.

"Good. Anything else you would like to change in here?"

_-You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me-  
_

"Um…" My legs buckled. Kai caught me and helped me toward the sofa. Dragonia wound around our legs, causing us to fall on the sofa, Kai on top of me. My eyes widened; but instead of being scared, I blushed, as did Kai.

"Sorry about that." Kai got off.

"I-it's okay."

"Really?"

I nodded and sat up. Kai put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"We've really come a long way haven't we?" asked Kai.

"Yeah."

_-Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me-_

"What would Tyson think of you if he had seen you crying and hiding?"

I sat straight up and glared at Kai. "Don't you dare tell him!"

Kai laughed. "I won't. We'd have to go into a long explanation anyways."

I leaned my head back on Kai's shoulder. There was silence.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you know to follow the telepathic link? Why did you tell M-Marik that you were my boyfriend? Why-" Kai put a finger to my lips.

"Am I not your boyfriend?"

"You are, but you never want to announce it to anyone."

_-You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall-_

"Which is a mistake. You told Mai that life wasn't meaningful until someone cared for you. You're my meaning in life. Not this secrecy stuff. You."

"And you mine. That's why I go along with this secrecy."

"Remember when you visited my mind and helped me with my guilt about Wyatt? And how the door opened right before you left?"

"Yeah."

"I told you that you weren't one of my guilts. That was partly true. I feel guilty about having to keep our relationship a secret. What happened earlier made me see that I can't bear for anything to happen to you. You are my life and I want the world to know that. I wasn't doing you credit. You've done so much for me by just keeping the secrets, when I haven't done anything for you."

_-I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you-  
_

"No. You do a lot for me Kai. You're with me everyday. You helped me through Biovolt when I would have given up long ago. You-"

_-You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you-_

Kai tilted my face up. "So we both helped each other. We could argue for hours over who did more." His forehead was against mine. "Why don't we say we help each other the same?" He kissed me.

_-You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me-  
_

I grinned. "I like that plan." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

_-Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me-  
_

Soft music came into the background. Both Kai and I looked over by the 'televisions'. Dragonia had her claws on a stereo. Kai and I laughed.

"Thank you Dragonia."

"I take it she led you to me?"

"Yeah." Kai kissed the top of my head.

I jumped off the sofa. I pointed and cleaning supplies appeared. "Time for work."

Kai got up. "May I help?"

I shook my head. "You got me started. The rest I need to do on my own."

_-You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me-_

"Will you get yourself out of your coma please? You have everyone worried."

"I will. Clarify something for me though. Were Wheeler, Devlin, and Taylor actually going to beat up M-Marik?"

"Yes. Dragonia was going to go also."

I stared at Dragonia. "How?"

Kai kissed me. "You need to wake up and see." Kai traveled up the stairs and through the door labeled 'Kai'.

_-Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me-_

I looked back at Dragonia. "What does he mean?"

Dragonia ignored me and curled up in front of the stereo.

I laughed. "Fine. Have it your way." I went to the sofa and turned on the 'televisions'.

Normal POV

Serena woke up to feel warm arms around her, warm breath at her neck. Serena tried to turn.

"And where do you think you're going?" The arms tightened.

"I just want to see if it's someone I like holding me or if I have to break a few bones."

Laughter. The arms released. Serena turned around, nose to nose with Kai. They kissed.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."

Something black was floating behind Kai. Red eyes looked at Serena.

"What? How is Dragonia…What is going on?"

"I have a theory about it and I passed it by Yamura, who agrees with me. Dragonia was fighting with Marik in your mind when the lightning hit you. Marik left; but since you had a link with Dragonia, she became real. Sort of like Dizzy's freak accident. Of course, you changed."

"How?"

"For one, your eyes now have a tint of red in them. Two, when you talk, I see pointed eyeteeth. Finally, you have dragons traveling up your arms."

Serena sat up. "Really?" She looked at her arms. Sure enough, dragons.

Kai pulled her back down. "You can admire your new look in the morning. It's late and you've been through a lot. You must be exhausted after using your powers."

Serena yawned. Kai's arms encircled her again and pulled her close.

"'Night."

"Good night."

_-I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me-_

--

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own the song _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion. I can't write songs that good and I certainly cannot sing them (my friends can tell you that).


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 58

The wake up call the next morning was turbulence and falls to the floor.

"Ow." Serena rubbed the back of her head where it had connected with the floor.

"I don't think sleeping on the bed was any better than the floor would have been."

"True."

Serena and Kai got off the floor. Dragonia flew about their heads.

"I'm gonna kill Kaiba!" Joey stomped down the hall.

"Big Brother! Wait!"

Serena laughed. "Shall we go see Wheeler beat the tar out of Kaiba?"

"I don't know. I think Kaiba can take him out."

"True. Then let's go see Kaiba beat up Wheeler!" Serena palmed the door open.

Yugi and Yamura were just passing when they spotted her.

"Serena!"

"You're awake!"

Serena fell back under the weight of her friends. "Kai…help!"

Kai just stood by and laughed. Joey poked his head into the room.

"What's taking you all so-Hey! Serena!" Joey turned back to the hall. "Serena's awake!"

More friends dog piled on Serena. The group slid as the blimp hit more turbulence.

Joey jumped up. "I'm gonna kill Kaiba!"

"No Joey. I think he can beat you up. Besides, you all ready said you'd kill him."

Joey stared bug-eyed at Serena. "You-you didn't call me by my last name."

"Do friends call each other by last name? No. Now, let's go see why Kaiba insists on waking us up."

Everyone filed into the hall. Serena and Kai were the last ones out. Serena lightly punched Kai in the shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out back there."

Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You seemed to be having fun."

The troupe traveled to the control room. The sun was rising and the windows showed an island.

"What's the deal Kaiba?" asked Joey.

"Some of us sleep past five in the morning," remarked Tristan.

"That is where the finals are going to be. Kaiba Corp Island."

"If that's where the finals are, why are we not heading there?" asked Serena.

The blimp was heading to the left of the island. Kaiba turned to the helmsman. "Set us back on course!"

"I've been trying sir! Something's pulling us away!"

Laughter filled the cabin as the screen showed a boy about Mokuba's age with bluish green hair and brown eyes. "Try all you like Seto; but the blimp is not going to go there. My tractor beam is bringing you right to me."

"Who are you?" demanded Kaiba.

The boy just laughed and the screen returned to its outside view. Kaiba shoved the helmsman aside, who ran out of the room.

"What is that?" asked Yugi.

An enormous ship broke the surface of the water.

"We aren't going to be landing on that, are we?" asked Joey.

His answer came a few moments later as the blimp shuddered on landing.

"I am going to go see why that punk is holding MY blimp hostage!" Kaiba made to go out of the control room. Immediately, the blimp was under fire from outside. The boy once again appeared on the screen.

"Now now Seto. Bring your friends along. I would love to meet them." The screen turned black.

Kaiba wasn't too happy about the situation, nor that the kid called the others his friends, but he beckoned the others to come. Everyone in the control room headed down the halls and outside the blimp. Hallways lighted, showing the way to their captor. The group entered a large room; but instead of the boy, five older men stood at the center.

"What do you losers want?" asked Kaiba.

"You had no right to fire us Seto."

"No right? Hah. Locking people in a virtual reality simulator and trying to take over Kaiba Corp. gave me every right to fire you."

"Well, that is going to change. Master Noah promised us…well, you shall see," said one of the men.

"See what?" demanded Tristan.

As a reply, the floor opened up beneath Serenity and Serena, who had been standing next to each other. They started falling into darkness. Looking up, Serena saw Kai's face and the fear in it just before Tristan and Duke knocked him in trying to rescue Serenity. Serena looked down again. A brilliant white light swallowed Serenity up. It soon engulfed Serena. Where it led, she did not know.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 59

"Serena!"

Serena lifted her head. She heard footsteps, but didn't see anyone. Serena had her back to a tree in the woods. She didn't want to travel. She wouldn't be able to see anything. She had become separated from her friends; and while trying to reunite with them, came across their captor.

_**"Kai?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Serenity?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Tristan? Duke?"**_

_**More silence.**_

_**Serena walked through the woods. The light had dropped Serena off in what she hoped was the middle of the forest. It seemed like she had been walking through the woods for forever though.**_

_**"Anyone there?"**_

_**"I'm here."**_

_**Serena spun around to see the boy from the screen. "Where are my friends?"**_

_**"Oh, they're around. I just wanted to talk to you."**_

_**"Why? What do you want with my friends and me?"**_

_**"More worried about your friends then yourself. That can be a fault, but one that serves my purpose."**_

_**Serena took a step back. "What purpose?"**_

_**"Well, I want to get my revenge on Seto. The Big 5 want bodies. Your friends fit the bill. You on the other hand, with your powers, I wouldn't trust them with. Think of this as a gift." The boy snapped his fingers.**_

_**An iron collar appeared on Serena's neck. Serena tried to take it off. She couldn't even put a finger behind it. "What's this for?"**_

_**"Like I said, that 'friends before me' thing you have going, it's really bad. Something happens to your friends, it comes back to you."**_

_**"What? You can't do that you no good-"**_

_**"Ah, but I can. See, I am in control here. Oh, and your powers won't work with that collar on."**_

_**Serena ground her teeth as a reply.**_

_**"Now now. Look at it this way. Your body won't get taken by the Big 5 because of this."**_

_**Serena took a step forward and would have continued just to hit him had not the collar light up. Pain shot through Serena and world started to fade out.**_

_**"That would be your friends nearby. Apparently, they've had a run in with a Mad Sword Beast. Another friend is almost a human popsicle. Enjoy!"**_

_**Before the world became dark, Serena saw the boy turn and disappear into the trees.**_

_Why do all the psychos flock to me?_

"Serena!"

"Over here!" Serena struggled to get up.

"Serena!" The call was farther away now.

"I'm over here!" Serena walked slowly in the direction of where the voice came from, her hands out front. Tree branches cut her hands and face as she made her way. "Kai? Anyone?"

"Serena!" Closer now.

Serena felt sunlight on her skin. She hoped she was out of the woods. With nothing to touch, Serena stumbled and fell down a hill. She stopped with a splash in what she hoped was water. The liquid closed on her head.

_A pond or a lake. Must be. Or maybe a river. Hopefully there are no predators._

Serena couldn't tell which way was up. She did feel a ripple, as if something else came into the water. Something grabbed the back of her shirt and helped Serena to the surface.

"Serena!"

Serena was helped onto land, coughing up water.

"Geez Serena. Didn't you see the lake in front of-Oh Hell." Tristan stopped as Serena lifted her head.

"What?"

"You can't see can you?" asked Duke.

"Oh. That. Is it noticeable?"

"Besides the fact that your eyes are white, no," said Tristan.

Arms encircled Serena. A phoenix appeared in her mind.

"I'm all right Kai."

"How did you know it was me?"

"As soon as you touched me, I saw Dranzer."

Kai took his arms away and Dranzer disappeared.

"Now he's gone."

Someone else touched Serena. A bird appeared in her mind.

"What am I?" asked Serenity.

Two more hands joined Serenity's. Two gorillas appeared next to the bird. One had a die hanging from his ear. Serena smiled.

"Apparently, I can see animals that represent each person."

The hands went away and the animals disappeared.

"Look! A door!"

"Serenity! Don't open it!" said Duke.

"What if we are supposed to go through?"

"It may not be safe!" said Tristan.

Serena was lifted off the ground. The phoenix appeared in her mind again. Kai placed his hands under her knees. Serena realized that she was on Kai's back. She slowly brought her arms forward to encircle Kai's neck.

"Serenity!"

"Gah! I can't believe she went through the door!"

"Ready Serena?" asked Kai quietly.

"As if I had a choice," muttered Serena.

"Then here we go."

Serena felt Kai walk. She couldn't tell when they went through the door; but she could tell when they arrived at where the door took them. There were gasps from her friends.

"Should I ask," murmured Serena.

"You know when you first enter my house?"

"Yeah. All you can see is that giant staircase."

"It's like that."

"Oh."

A voice boomed out. Serena couldn't make out what it said. Serena was lowered to the floor. The phoenix disappeared.

"Kai?"

"I'm right here." Serena felt movement next to her. Serena was pulled onto Kai's lap.

"I'll duel for Serenity," came Tristan's voice.

"No. The girl duels alone," came the same booming voice.

"What's going on?" asked Serena.

"One of the Big 5 wants to duel Serenity."

"Hopefully that bastard that brought us here-"

"Noah?"

"Yeah, him." Serena once again tried to put a finger between her neck and the collar. "He better be right about this stupid collar."

"What collar?" Kai shifted beneath her. "Where did you get that?"

"The bastard said that this collar would stop the Big 5 from dueling me."

"There's something etched in the iron." A pause. "It's the 'no evil' monkeys."

"Wonderful," muttered Serena.

"Either the girl duels alone or all five of you."

"No! We have one who's blind and another who is taking care of her!"

"Who knew Tristan could be so sweet," said Serena.

"Then the three of you or the girl alone."

"Fine."

Words passed through Serena's ears, but she didn't pay attention.

"I hate being blind."

"At least you aren't at risk."

"I want to help."

"Tristan! If your Deck Master is destroyed, you lose!"

"I know Dice Boy."

"Tristan! No!"

The collar felt hot against Serena's skin. She hissed and clawed at the collar.

"Serena! Are you all right? Serena!"

"It burns!"

There was nothing to be done about the pain. Kai wrapped his arms around Serena, trapping her arms under his so she would not tear her skin. Eventually, the pain subsided. Kai relaxed his arms.

"I wonder what 'monkey' it was," said Serena.

No answer.

"Kai? Do you know?" _Of course he would know. He can see._

Still no answer. Serena shifted and placed a hand where she believed Kai's mouth was.

"Kai?"

Serena felt the lips move. Problem was, she couldn't hear the answer.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 60

_Wonderful. I'm bloody blind and deaf. Can my life get any- wait, there's still the 'speak no evil monkey'. Damn it!_

Without eyesight and without hearing, Serena didn't know what was going on. The phoenix never left her mind as Kai was always holding on to her. Other animals appeared every once in a while: a lion cub, a chameleon, a brown Labrador retriever, and a yellow Labrador. Serena could only guess who was what animal. Time seemed to pass slowly for Serena. Not knowing what was going on was really frustrating. At some points, Kai was walking, at others running. At one point, Serena was sitting on Kai's lap. At another point, she was lying on the ground. More running, what seemed to be a steep climb. More running. Hot air and a jump. They all ran into each other.

Right now, Serena was standing on her feet, Kai behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Serena shifted from foot to foot.

_I hate not knowing what is going on! If I get my hands on Noah, I'm going to kill him!_

Without warning, Kai spun Serena around, gave her a kiss on the lips, and then let her go. The brown Labrador took place of the phoenix. Serena opened her mouth and said Kai's name. She tried to move, but the Labrador held firm. She said Kai's name again. Pain shot through Serena as something happened. She opened her mouth to scream Kai's name, but her throat seemed to close on his name.

_Please, please let it be over now that the 'three monkeys' are done. Please._

It was not to be. The pain kept coming. Serena eventually was curled up in a fetal position on the ground. Then, just as suddenly, the pain stopped. Serena sat up. She felt hands touch her, but nothing appeared in her mind's eye. A hand touched her neck and Serena heard the collar fall to the ground. Serena was stunned. She had HEARD something. Slowly, light filled her world. Serena blinked. Standing in front of her was Noah. Serena got up and charged Noah, attacking him.

"You bastard. You God damn bastard! I'll break your head! I'll break every bone in your body for what you did!"

Yugi stepped between them, causing Serena to stop. Yugi was usually a few inches shorter than she was. Now he was eye level. "Calm down Serena."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down? That S.O.B. collars me like some dog, tortures me, and did God knows what to you all; and you want me to calm down?!"

"He's going to help us leave this virtual world," said Yugi.

"Virtual world? Well, that explains how he was able to do that." Serena looked at Noah. "You better stay away from me. You may not be so lucky next time." Serena turned at a hand on her shoulder. Kai tilted her head up.

"Interesting. Your eyes are the same color as mine."

"I don't give a damn what my eye color is! I just want to get the hell out of here!"

"Then trust me."

Serena wasn't all too keen to trust Noah; but her friends started following Noah out of the field. Kai wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and held her close as they walked.

"I'm going to change my screen name when we get home," said Serena.

"To what?"

"PsychoMagnet. That seems to be the story of my life."

Kai gave her a squeeze. "Even me?"

Serena gave an impish grin. "Maybe."

Noah led the group through a rock tunnel. At the end was a large gate.

"There's the exit. Pass right through and you are home."

"You'll regret doing this brat," said Kaiba.

"What are you going to do Kaiba? Sue a virtual person?" joked Joey.

"Shut up mutt."

"I ain't no mutt Kaiba!"

Kai kept Serena on his far side as they passed Noah. Serena was still debating whether to attack Noah.

"I'm sorry."

Serena stopped and turned. "You better not be lying to us. Because if you are, I will kill you."

Kai pulled Serena along as they joined the others going through the gate.

--

Inspiration comes from anywhere. The phrase "I'll break your head" came from Worms World Party. My brother was playing that on the computer, which is located in the living room where I was writing this chapter. That stupid phrase got stuck in my head, like many random things, so I had to put it in. Good news, I'm am almost done writing the fanfic. Bad news, school's almost out and I cannot get Internet at home…must get off my lazy butt and type like the wind…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 61

"We're home!"

"I don't believe it!"

Everyone was celebrating, except Yugi and Yamura.

"Where's Kaiba and Mokuba?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah. If we were in the real world, they would be with us." Yamura ground her teeth.

Celebration halted.

"That kid lied to us!" cried Joey.

"No one better stop me when I go to kill him."

"I'll help you Serena."

"Thanks Tristan."

"Maybe we should try to find the exit ourselves," suggested Serenity.

"How? We're in the virtual version of downtown Domino. There are tons of buildings. It would take forever to find it," snapped Yamura.

"We could split up."

"You're missing something Wheeler," said Serena.

"What?"

"It's called thinking. You should try it sometimes."

"That ain't nice Serena."

"If we split up, we could be picked off," said Kai.

"Oh."

The group started off. It was slow work and tensions were high.

"You'll never find it that way."

Everyone looked around for Noah. He didn't appear.

"I'm going to open a portal nearby. The missile will be here soon."

"What missile?" asked Serena.

"Crazy plan of Noah's father," replied Duke.

"Ah."

Noah gave them directions on how to find the portal. It led them to an arcade. A DDR-like game stood in front of them.

"That's the portal?" asked Duke.

"All you need to do is stand on the mat. Two people can go at once."

Serenity, carrying a robotic monkey, and Duke were the first to go. Then Teá and Joey. Serena stretched and gave Kai a kiss. She didn't quite like the fact that he was a head taller than her.

"See you soon."

"You better."

They each stepped on a mat and white blinding light engulfed them.

--

Serena opened her eyes to voices around her.

"I'm so glad to be in my body; but I want a banana."

Serena scrambled out of her virtual reality machine, not bothering to look at it. Her friends were already starting to leave the room. She saw Kai getting out of the pod to her left. Serena tackled him, sending them both into the pod he had just climbed out.

"I told you I'd see you soon."

"I'm glad, but we should join the others."

Kai, the gentleman, helped Serena out of the pod. They joined their friends in the outer room. Everyone was there, except Kaiba and Yugi. Mokuba was sitting at the computers. He was speaking, but it wasn't Mokuba's voice that came out…it was Noah's.

"You guys might want to get back on the blimp. This place is going to blow soon."

Yamura and Joey held Serena back as she made a lunge at Mokuba/Noah.

"Let me go! I swore I would kill him next time I saw him!"

"That's Mokuba body! It wouldn't hurt him in the least!"

"Wow Wheeler. You're actually thinking!" Serena struggled against her captors.

"Where's Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"He stayed behind. I asked him to do something for me."

It took the group to stop Yamura and Joey from jumping Mokuba/Noah. Kai had Serena by a pressure point, causing her to stand rigid on tiptoe.

"I suggest you all leave. There is two minutes until impact."

"You better hope to God Yugi comes back Noah; or Serena isn't going to be the only one with a vendetta against you." Leading Serenity by the arm, Joey ran into the hallway. Kai kept a firm grip on Serena as the rest followed Joey and Serenity. The blimp was right where the group had left it when the whole thing started. The engines were starting as the group climbed on; and the blimp started taxiing down the end of the boat.

"What are you doing? There's still people down there!" Duke ran to the control room.

Everyone hung by the ramp, anxiously looking at where they had just come out. Duke came running back.

"They're not going to stop. Rather save their own butts instead of waiting for-" Duke ducked as Serenity almost smacked him in the face, pointing.

"There they are!"

Cries of encouragement as the last three ran to the blimp. Mokuba, falling behind, was thrown up onto the ramp. He collided with Tristan, knocking them both back into the hallway as Kaiba jumped onto the ramp. The blimp climbed higher off the boat and Yugi was in danger of being left behind. Joey went all the way to the end of the ramp. One hand gripped the pole, the other one held out towards Yugi.

"Come on Yug'. I know you can do it!"

At the last possible moment, when all seemed lost, Yugi's hand connected with Joey's. Joey pulled Yugi onto the blimp and the ramp closed.

"We made it," breathed Teá.

"Can we now go to KaibaCorp Island?" asked Tristan.

Something streaked by the window.

"Step on it Rich Boy!" shouted Joey.

A burst of power and away flew the blimp/plane.

"Onto the quarterfinals," said Yugi.

"Can today be any more exciting?" asked Serena sarcastically.

Duke groaned. "Please don't ask that!"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 62

"You want me to do what?!"

Kai put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Calm down. Blue eyes, not red."

"Shut up Kai! I don't care about my eye color!" Serena rounded on her Domino friends. "Why must I stay here by Mai's side and not watch the matches?"

"Marik is interested in these finals. Kaiba and Yugi have the two remaining god cards that he wants; and Marik is going to be in the duels," explained Yamura.

"Until Marik is stopped, we want you away from him. He's interested in you Serena. Didn't what happen at Mai's match show-"

Yugi backed away as Serena's crimson gaze fell on him. "So instead of showing that creep that I am not afraid of him, you want me to hide like a coward?"

"We just want you to be safe. Friends should watch out for friends and-"

Serena held up her hands. "Fine. I'll stay here in the medical facility. I don't like it though."

"We're sorry Serena; but it needs to be done. Now, if we had one of Noah's collars-" Tristan ducked and ran out of the room as Serena threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Just…stay here Serena. Please." Yugi looked at Serena with puppy dog eyes.

"I told you I would. Now stop with the eyes!"

Serena's friends filed out of the medical facility, leaving Serena, Kai, and Serenity. Serenity went and sat in a chair by Mai's bed. Silence filled the room. Serenity stayed in the chair. Kai was leaning against a wall, eyes closed. Serena stood by the window.

At one point, the phone rang. Serenity answered. "Yes? Oh, hello Mokuba…he is?...No, I'll stay here…Thank you."

"What's going on?" asked Serena as the other girl hung up the phone.

"Joey's facing Marik."

"And you don't want to go?" Serena couldn't believe it.

Serenity joined Serena at the window. "I'd be much better here, watching over Mai."

"Why do you think Kai and I are here? I mean, besides the fact that you all banned me from watching the duels."

Serenity just looked out the window. An anxious silence filled the room once again. Soon, a bluish-purplish cloud surrounded the top of the tower.

"Shit. A Shadow Game."

Serenity's eyes widened. Serena placed her arm around Serenity's shoulders as Kai came and stood behind them. The door to the medical facility opened and all three turned. Kai stepped in front of Serena, tense. Serena simply leaned over and looked around Kai. A lady with tan skin, jet black hair, white flowing clothing, and a gold necklace with the same eye as Yugi's Puzzle and Marik's Rod stood in the room.

"Serenity. I am so sorry that your brother has to be battling my brother."

Serena's eyes widened. _Marik's her brother?_

"I can tell you that the duel will not end well."

"For who?" asked Kai.

The Ishtar gave a sad smile. "For either brother." She looked back to Serenity. "You should go to your brother."

Serenity looked at Mai's body.

"I shall stay here and watch over her if it makes you feel any better. Besides, your two friends will also be here."

Serena gave Serenity a small push. "Go. Joey needs you."

The Ishtar went and sat in Serenity's previous seat as the girl ran out of the room. Serena stepped out from behind Kai and took a step in the Egyptian's direction. Kai grabbed her arm though and pulled her back.

"You need not fear me Kai Hiwatari. I have no power that will harm your girlfriend. Besides, I need to talk to her. If you would kindly step out of the room."

Kai's grip tightened. Serena winced. "Kai, please let go. I'll be fine." Kai looked at Serena, still not letting go. Serena tried to give a convincing smile. "Tell you what. If something happens to me, you can lock me in a room and place a guard in front of the door. Just like at Biovolt."

Kai's mouth twitched. He kissed Serena on the top of her head; and, letting go, headed out of the room.

"Your dragon friend too."

Serena looked from the Ishtar to Dragonia, who was studying the Ishtar, teeth bared. Serena didn't need to prompt Dragonia to leave. Dragonia obviously approved of the Egyptian as she didn't growl as she left. Serena went to the chair across the bed so she could be face to face with the Ishtar. "So you are Marik's sister."

"Yes. I am Isis Ishtar. I am sorry for what happened to you, as my brother is also."

Serena didn't believe her. "Why would he be sorry and how would you know?"

"My brother has two sides to him. Like the Pharaoh-"

"Who?"

"The spirit in young Yugi's Puzzle. Like any spirit formed by or inhabiting a Millennium Item, they need a host. That is why young Yugi, Bakura, and my brother have two spirits. The Marik now is the dark Marik. My brother, the good Marik, is in there somewhere. He has a little control over your friend Teá." Serena started at this. "It was through Teá that my brother warned me of the evil Marik's plan to harm Odion. It was then that he asked me to pass on his apology to you."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No Serena Tate, holder of the fifth sacred bitbeast." Isis smiled briefly at Serena's surprised look. Isis touched her necklace. "My Millennium Item allows me to view the future and the past. What I wanted to tell you was your future."

Serena held up her hand. "Thank you, but no. I would rather let my future run its course."

"What of the prophecy made by the old ones?"

"Where I get the strongest bitbeast? I never knew about that. I don't want to know my future. It is not like it is set in stone. Anything can change. If I am told about what is to happen, my decisions will be based on that."

"As you wish." Isis pulled something out of her robe. "This should help you in the future."

Serena held out her hand and Isis deposited a white box into the hand. Serena opened it to see a leather collar with a silver dragon attached to it. The dragon was wrapped around a red gem.

"The gem is a camera."

Serena didn't need Isis to explain more. She knew what Isis was implying and that wouldn't change her future. Serena had all ready made the decision concerning the need for the camera.

Isis stood up. "Your friends will be here soon."

Serena stood up too. "Why? What happened?"

Kai and Dragonia burst into the room, followed by everyone else. Joey was on a stretcher, unconscious. The on site doctor hooked him up to wires.

"What did Marik do to him?" asked Serena.

"Joey almost beat Marik. He almost won, but he didn't have enough strength."

Serena looked at Yamura. "That didn't exactly answer my question."

"This Shadow Game attached the duelists to their monsters. A monster destroyed meant pain for the owner," said Duke.

Serenity had her face buried in Joey's bed, sobbing. Tristan's fist slammed against the wall. "He was so close! So damn close to ending this nightmare!"

Kaiba's voice could be heard from the hall. "You can forfeit your match if you would rather stay here with the mutt." Yugi's reply couldn't be heard.

"Kaiba's more concerned with the tournament instead of friendship. That's not right! Friends come before games. Friends-"

"Hush Teá. I shall go talk to them." Isis walked out of the room.

"Will you guys let me out of here so I can go beat up Marik?"

"NO!"

Serena crossed her arms and pouted. "You guys are no fun."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 63

Yugi ended up still doing the match. No one went to watch though, except, as everyone predicted, Marik. Serena was pacing the room, occasionally bumping into the others who were pacing. The doctor had called for a medical helicopter. The technology, as advanced as Kaiba could buy, was not enough to help Joey.

"Marik's gone too far. We need to do something!" said Duke.

"Like what? You have to admit, Yugi's much better at this saving the world thing than we are," said Yamura.

"I can't believe all this is happening while I am stuck in here!"

Kai pulled Serena to him. "Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"We told you Serena. We want you to be safe," said Tristan.

"I came here to hang with friends, not be locked up-"

"Technically, you'd be locked up in that room you and Kai are staying in. Here, you have more space to move."

Serena glared at Duke. "It's still the same thing! I'm not seeing my friends much!"

The group started fighting, except for those three, or four if you count the unconscious Joey. Kai was holding onto Serena so she wouldn't jump her friends. Serenity was still crying at Joey's bedside. Teá was spewing one of her many friendship speeches. Voices were rising, but one voice broke through.

"Big Brother!"

The fighting stopped as Joey got off the bed. Without speaking to any one, Joey headed out of the room. The others followed, almost colliding with the doctor and other personnel.

"H-how can you be standing up? You were in critical condition. These men just came from the medical plane I called for you."

Joey elbowed his way past. "I don't have time."

"But-but-"

"Let him go doctor. He's obviously fine."

The doctor just sputtered, not answering Yamura.

"So…is there anyone who needs medical attention?"

Tristan patted the medical person on the shoulder as he walked past. "Stick around man. There may be someone yet."

Serena went to follow her friends, but Kai pulled her back into the medical room, Dragonia following. Isis was nowhere to be found.

"Kai! I want to go watch!" whined Serena.

Kai ignored her and leaned against the wall by the door, eyes closed. Serena groaned and sat in the chair by Mai's bed. Dragonia climbed onto her lap.

_I guess Kai hasn't changed that much._

What's in the box?

The white box was on Mai's bed where Serena had left it when the commotion started. Serena pulled out the collar.

Oooh. Pretty.

/Isis gave this to us. The gem is a camera./

Ah. Okay.

Serena placed the collar on Dragonia. It didn't look big enough to fit Serena herself without choking her. Silence filled the room. Serena fidgeted in her chair. She didn't like waiting.

"This wasn't what I expected when I decided to come with you."

Serena didn't turn around to look at Kai. "What did you expect? A nice quiet life? Sorry to burst your bubble, but now a days, it is hard to find a quiet life." Serena was still angry with her friends for keeping her in the room. Her anger came out in the way of sarcasm. And Serena was insulted on how Kai was talking about their trip. She had spent a little bit of time living in Domino and liked it. She felt Kai was insulting and talking bad about her life and the life of her friends.

"I was expecting to see a new you. I've always seen you around the blading world. I wanted to see a whole new lifestyle. I wanted to relax."

"We still have two weeks Kai. Maybe you'll be able to change your mind."

Once more silence. Serena was fuming on how Kai could come up with his decision in just two days instead of waiting for the two weeks. Kai just stayed by the door. Serena didn't even turn around when the door opened.

"It's going to be Yugi against Marik. Joey's dueling Kaiba for third place." Serenity took the seat across from Serena.

"Hopefully Marik will be stopped."

"What if he is not?"

"Then we are all screwed."

Serenity looked at Mai's body. "Will we end up like her?"

"If we don't obey Marik; but we still have a chance. Yugi can still win." Serena decided to change the subject. She didn't want to continue thinking about the Earth run by Marik, especially since he wanted her to be his queen. "What was it like to have Joey as a brother?" She always knew Joey as the bully. She couldn't imagine him as a brother.

Serenity launched into reminiscing tales about her childhood. Serena in turn told Serenity about her time in Domino.

"You taught self-defense?"

"Sure. Pass on what I know to victims of bullies? Why not. It changed many lives."

"Can-" Serenity cleared her throat, "-can you teach me self-defense?"

Serena studied Serenity. She genuinely seemed to want to learn. "Why?"

"In case I need to join a rebel movement."

Serena laughed. "Hopefully it won't have to come to that. Maybe my own teacher would be willing to help." She turned to look at Kai, who looked back. There was a staring contest until Kai sighed and removed himself from the wall.

The teaching made time pass by quickly. Serena and Kai started off by teaching stretches. Then it was the basic steps. Serenity was reluctant to throw a friend; so a little bullying was involved.

"How are you going to defend yourself if you won't throw a friend? Marik can control people! He could cause a friend to come after you! You need to get over the fear of harming someone close! Or what if someone wants to take advantage of you? What then?" Serenity looked close to tears. Serena stepped close to the girl. "Once again!" She gripped Serenity, who, with a trembling hand, took Serena's wrist.

"What's going on?"

Serena looked at the bed. Ironically, Serenity chose that time to listen to Serena. Serena flew through the air and collided with Mai's bed. She sat there a little dazed.

"Serena! I'm sorry!"

Serena laughed as she got up, shaking her head to clear the ringing. "You were supposed to do that! Why should you be sorry?"

"I ask again. What is going on?"

Serena spun around. In the excitement of Serenity throwing her, Serena had forgotten what had distracted her. "Mai!"

The violet-eyed blonde was tackled by the two girls. Serena and Serenity started talking at the same time.

"You're awake!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Wheeler himself went and-"

"Big Brother dueled Marik-"

"went after Marik all for-"

"for revenge about what he did to you."

Their babbling was stopped as Mai held up her hands. "One at a time please."

Quickly, Serenity and Serena told all that had happened. A mischievous grin spread across Mai's face. "Why don't we give Wheeler a scare?"

Serenity shook her head. "I-I couldn't."

Serena's grin matched Mai's. "What do we do?"


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 64

"She must be awake. Yug' won! She must be awake!" Joey burst into the medical facility. The scene was grim. Mai was still unconscious on the bed. Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual stance. Serenity and Serena were by the window. Serenity was sobbing into Serena's shoulder; and Serena herself was shaking, face turned away. Joey sunk to his knees by Mai's bed. "I don't believe it. She's still gone!" His fists landed on the bed as he buried his face into the sheets. "I'd give anything, ANYTHING, in order to bring you back Mai."

"Anything?" Mai placed Joey in a headlock. "Good. Because I've had my eye on some of your cards."

"Mai? But…what?" Joey freed himself from the headlock as the others crowded around the bed.

Over by the window, the laughter that Serena had been trying to hold back and that had been causing her to shake exploded out of her. Serenity wiped away the fake tears. The people at the bed looked over.

"What's so funny?" asked Tristan.

"How pathetic Joey sounded!" Serena nudged Serenity. "You may have a future in acting."

Serenity giggled. "Thanks. Mai was good too." Serenity moved toward the bed, leaving Serena free to be tackled by Joey, Yamura, Tristan, and Duke.

"Why you…! I can't believe you did that!"

"You're lucky if I don't shoot lightning at you!"

"Ow! Why are you just attacking me? It was Mai's idea!"

"Totally uncool man!"

The scuffle broke apart when a mechanical voice boomed out. "Self destruct engaged. T minus thirty minutes."

"You can't be serious," said Mai.

"Uh…friends…we need to leave."

"Right Teá," said Yugi.

The stampede of friends left the medical facility and headed to the control room. There, they learned that the engines were busted.

"We're going to die!" cried Tristan.

"Can't you fix the engines?" asked Yamura.

"I can try. I'm not too confident though."

"We're all going to die!"

"Shut up Taylor!"

"Well, what are we to do? We're stuck with no transportation," said Duke.

Everyone was stumped as they traveled back to the medical facility. It was probably the only room they could all fit in, except for the food hall; but who wanted food at this time?

"Fifteen minutes and counting."

"So long cruel world!"

"I said shut up Taylor!" Serena smacked him in the head.

"What about the medical plane?"

Eyes stared at Joey, who was pointing out the window.

"Of course! It still works. Good thinking Joey," said Yamura.

"He actually used his brain. I'm amazed."

Joey growled at Serena. "I'm getting tired of the putdowns."

Serena stuck her tongue out in reply. "Get used to it."

"Friends! Don't argue! We need to leave!"

Serenity piped up. "What about Odion and the Ishtars? And everyone who mans this blimp? We need to tell them."

"Right. You guys commandeer that plane. I'll go, with anyone who wants to, to spread the plan."

Serenity opted to go with Mai. The others hurried to the medical plane, along the way accompanied by Bakura, who had been missing for a while. Once the situation was explained, the crew was more than willing to give the group a lift. Soon, a line of people went from the Kaiba Corporation blimp to the medical plane. Mai, Serenity, and the Egyptians were the last to board. Marik took a step in Serena's direction; but Odion took hold of his arm and steered him to the other side of the plane. The plane was crowded, but no one cared. They all just wanted to get away from the island.

"What about Kaiba and Mokuba?" asked Yugi.

"No time," said the pilot. He got the plane off the ground. Barely were they in the air did the island blow. Out of the smoke, a Blue Eyes White Dragon jet zoomed past the medical plane.

Joey grabbed the radio. "Kaiba you jerk! You deliberately jammed the engines! He went on yelling until his friends pulled him away. Then he stood fuming by his sister.

Without any further mishap, the medical plane landed at the arena where the group had first boarded the Kaiba Corporation blimp. There, the Egyptians left them. Marik had once again tried to talk to Serena, but once again was pulled away. The group of friends headed back to the cars. Once there, they split up. Bakura was first to go. Then Mai headed to her car. With prodding from Teá, Joey went after her. Duke was next to leave. Tristan got mad at him for slipping Serenity his phone number. Joey got back just in time to yell at Tristan for passing his phone number to Serenity. Serenity gave Serena a hug as she and Joey were saying their goodbyes. Joey was going to take her to where their mother was waiting.

"Thank you so much Serena."

"Ask your mother to sign you up for self-defense classes. And keep doing those stretches."

The Wheelers left. The remaining five piled into Serena's convertible, the three Dominoans in the backseat. Dragonia sat on Kai's lap and Kai was holding Serena's hand. If Serena had looked in the rearview mirror, she would have seen a knowing look pass between her friends. After dropping Yamura and Teá off, Serena pulled her car in front of the Kame Game Store. Yugi ran in, looking for Mr. Motou. Serena and Kai headed straight upstairs, Dragonia flying afterwards. They each went to their own rooms to unpack.

--

Serena bent down and shoved her empty suitcase under her bed.

"Some exciting two days huh?"

Serena straightened and turned to face Kai, who was standing in the doorway. "Yeah, an exciting two days."

Kai closed the door and crossed the room to Serena. Enveloped in each others arms and kissing passionately, the two fell on the bed. Dragonia flew up to the light switch and turned off the lights. The couple on the bed was thrown in darkness.

--

_**Author's Note:**_ Whee! That's the end of the second part! Pretty soon you'll be caught up to where I am writing, and you'll have to wait longer for the parts. As it is, it'll be awhile before I put up the first chapter of part three. I still have to type it up and I won't be able to be on computers that often. AP exams and all. Ugh. Review please!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

_**Author's Note:**_ The beginning of part three! And I am soo close to finishing it! I have chapter 73 written and the last two chapters. Stupid I know, writing the ending before you get there. All I have to do is write the chapters in between and then type the whole thing up. Just to give a head's up, the time frame in this part is different than the show. I have not seen G-Revolution at all, and the episode guides give me bupkis. Anyways, enjoy! I might even do a sequel!

Chapter 65

All too soon, the vacation in Domino ended. Serena and Kai packed their bags into the convertible and were off. They talked of their trip and what their reception home might be.

Kai held up their entwined hands. "I should be interesting."

Serena groaned. "I can see Tyson now. We'll never live it down."

"It's worth it though, isn't it?"

Serena kissed Kai's hand. "Definitely." A sign announcing the Tokyo border appeared. "Almost home."

Their first stop in Tokyo was Kai's mansion. Once the butler disappeared inside with the luggage, Kai and Serena headed to the hobby store to drop off Serena's luggage.

Mr. Tate looked up as they walked in. "Welcome back! Did you have fun?"

"Let's just say it was interesting."

Mr. Tate noticed the two holding hands. He raised his eyebrows as Kai and Serena passed him. Serena winked at him then pulled Kai through the back door. Mr. Tate watched bug eyed at the black dragon that floated behind them. The two didn't stay long, just long enough to tell a white lie to Mr. Tate on how Dragonia became real and to find out where their friends were.

"Should have known they'd be at Tyson's. We're always at Tyson's." Serena parked behind Max's convertible. Dragonia flew out of the backseat and over the wall into Tyson's yard. Cries followed.

"What the heck is that?"

"How can a dragon exist?"

Kai and Serena walked into the yard. Tyson was on the ground, staring at Dragonia who was circling above him. Serena gave a piercing whistle. Dragonia came and landed on her head.

Max raced out of the dojo, followed by a walking Kenny. "Serena! You're back!"

Ray jumped down from a tree. "It is safe to assume that dragon is yours?"

"What? You don't recognize her?" Serena held out her hand, palm up. Dragonia went and hovered above the hand; and then turned into her blade form. The blade dropped into Serena's hand.

Four pairs of eyes stared in disbelief.

"There was a little mishap with lightning while we were on vacation."

The blade turned back into the dragon. There were a few moments where the group admired Dragonia flying through the air. Then there was catching up; and, finally, the team got around to practicing. Serena found something out during the practice. Not only was Dragonia real, but their connection was stronger. So strong in fact, that when another blade attacked Dragonia, Serena felt it too.

Serena was sitting on the top step of Tyson's entrance. Kai was kneeling behind her putting ointment on a cut that was on her back. He was the only one willing to do that. The others were uncomfortable with doing that; and of course, Kai was her boyfriend. Max was staring at Serena's arms at the dragons traveling up her arms. They had been hidden by her jacket, but she had taken it off once they started practice. Which was good, as her clothes were shredded too.

"Dad is going to flip when he sees those tattoos."

"Technically, they are not tattoos. I got them in that lighting storm."

"So, let's see: Dragonia is real, you get hurt when she does, your eyes have a tint of red, and you have dragons traveling up your arms-"

"And down my back and front." The 'tattoos' circled her arms, crisscrossed at the base of her neck, circled around, crisscrossed between her breast, traveled down the back, crisscrossed again, and ended, maws open, at her bellybutton.

Tyson didn't pause. "-is there anything else from that lightning storm?"

Serena tilted her head, a small shudder of pleasure from Kai's touch passing through her. "I think that's it."

Kai and Serena saved the biggest surprise for when practice was over. Kai had walked Serena to her car and kissed her in plain view of the others. There were wolf whistles and cat calls.

Serena winked at Kai. "I think that gave the picture."

"They don't seem too surprised."

"Well, we have been spending a lot of time together."

Like Serena predicted, Tyson did not let the two of them live it down. The others accepted it; but more than once at practice was Tyson at the other end of Serena's crimson gaze. Eventually, the taunts stopped.

Towards the end of summer, Serena became moody. She barely talked, unless it was to snap at someone.

"What is it Serena?" asked Kai at one of their dates. They were at one of the top restaurants in Tokyo.

Serena twirled some ramen. "Nothing."

Kai put his hand on hers. "Something is wrong. You've been snapping at the littlest things."

Serena sighed and put down her chopsticks. "It's Boris. He's been spotted in about every country in the world, the latest one Japan."

Kai was silent for awhile. "When do we leave?"

"WE are not going anywhere. Dragonia and I are." Serena placed a finger over Kai's mouth before her could speak. "Wouldn't Boris think it strange that both of us return at the same time?"

"A bitbeast cannot do everything. Promise me you'll tell me when you leave."

Serena opened her mouth, closed it, then sighed. "All right. I'll let you know."

Kai kissed her hand. "Thank you." He went back to eating, not noticing the gleam in Serena's eyes.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 66

"Wow. They actually turned this place into a church. Real improvement." Serena was standing outside her 'childhood home'. The Russian street she was on was not that crowded; but people were heading into the old Biovolt for church service. They didn't give Serena a second glance. She just looked like a normal tourist.

Serena was wearing her normal black attire and carrying a backpack. The only difference was that Serena had left her dragon jacket at home and was wearing an old one. The BladeBreakers would most likely be mad at her, Kai especially. She never told them she was leaving.

Serena took a deep breath and walked through the door. Instead of the normal dark and gloomy look, the Abbey was full of light. The new church must have been doing well, as expensive, gold pieces dotted the church, and many of the pews were full.

Serena moved along the wall, looking at each piece as she headed to a hallway. There was a sign above it indicating where the restrooms were; but there was something in that hallway that Serena wanted. There was a secret door in the hallway, one of the many entrances to what laid beneath the church floor. Serena walked up and down the hall, examining every inch. It had been three years since she had stepped foot in Biovolt. She didn't remember the exact location of the door, but she knew what to look for. About two-thirds down the hall, Serena found what she was looking for. There was a small indent in the wall. Serena reached into her backpack and pulled out Dragonia in her blade form. Serena pressed the tip of the blade to the indent. Some stones flipped over, revealing a palm scanner. Serena took a deep breath and pressed her palm to it. There was no guarantee it would work. The system may have been shut down, broken down, or Serena's print may also have been erased from the system. Silently, stones rolled back, revealing a doorway.

Serena smiled. "Yes." She quickly walked through the opening before someone came down the hallway and saw it. Once through, instinct took over. She remembered which steps controlled which traps. There were some traps that were activated by sensor, but those were easily taken care of.

Serena eventually reached her destination, her old room, without running into anyone. Which wasn't unexpected actually, but one might accidentally find a way into Biovolt. The door creaked open and the light from the doorway barely lit the room. Serena stepped in and looked around. Nothing had changed; except for the amount of dust.

Serena headed to her bed and pulled it away from the wall. She then commenced to pulling out a stone, which then revealed a metal box. Serena sat down on her bed with the metal box on her lap. She put in the combination and opened the box, revealing pictures of her and Kai as well as the blade with the black and silver fox, Silviar. Serena gazed at the pictures for a little bit and then placed them back in the box. Serena closed the box and placed it in her backpack. She stood up and slung her backpack onto her shoulder. She turned to head out of the room and halted. Somebody was standing in the doorway, features unable to be seen as the light was to their back.

"I figured you'd come back here." The person touched a spot on the wall and light filled the room. Their features were still undistinguishable, and the lower part of the face was covered by a scarf. They were dressed as a ninja with big padded shoulders.

"What are you? Some sort of wannabe ninja? And who are you to think you know me so well as to know I would return here?"

"I am Jin of the Gale. I make it my duty to know everything about every blader. And I know you are looking for Boris Balcov, you 'ex-father'. I can take you to him."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "I am supposed to believe you on that? Do you think I am stupid?"

"I am just offering you an option. How were you going to find Boris?"

Serena opened her mouth and closed it. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

Trust him.

/Why?/

There is something about him. He has connections to my people.

/You sure?/

Yes.

"Where is Boris?"

"Tokyo, Japan."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** –bolded

_**Author's Note:**_ Alas! School is almost over. Unless Lady Luck is with me, this is the last chapter I am able to post until I either get my own computer or school starts up again in the summer. I am glad that there are 2000 hits for this story. I was getting depressed because I haven't had that many reviews. I have the same amount I had when I first posted the story, and that was just the first chapter! Anyways, pray that Lady Luck will be with me so I can post more. Goes off whistling sadly "Luck Be a Lady"

Chapter 67

"This is where Boris is?" Serena stared at the building in front of her, and then at the paper in her hand. Jin had written the address to Boris's latest place down for her. Needless to say, Boris had moved up from a renovated abbey to a multistory professional building, like the one with Mr. Dickenson's office.

Serena shoved the paper into her pocket and walked through the sliding doors. The secretary looked up as Serena walked up to the counter.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to see Mr. Balcov please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I didn't realize I needed one."

"Yes. If you would like, we can make an appointment now. What is your purpose for seeing Mr. Balcov?"

Before Serena could answer, the secretary's phone rang. "Sir…yes sir…right away sir." The secretary turned to Serena. "He will see you now."

Serena's face remained blank. _Time to continue old habits._

The secretary pointed to the elevator. "Take that to the top floor. It'll take you right to his office."

Serena nodded her thanks. She took the elevator to the fifth floor where a boy her age was waiting outside double oak doors. His bluish grey hair was pulled back. His muscles showed through his green sleeveless top. His black pants and black boots were spotless. He held out an orange and black gloved hand.

"Garland Siebald." His grey eyes were cold.

Serena shook his hand. "Serena Tate." Surely Boris would have realized that Serena had found out the truth.

"Right this way Miss Tate."

Serena moved the duffel bag further up her shoulder. She had traded the backpack for it. If Serena knew Boris, he would allow her to stay…after some tests of course. Garland led Serena through the double doors. The room was richly furnished and had much of the latest technology. The back of a tall leather chair was facing the door. Garland went and stood to the right of the desk. Serena set her duffel bag down and stood at attention as the chair turned around.

The purple haired, purple eyed leader of Biovolt looked Serena up and down. "It is good to see you again Serena. You have grown up in the past three years." Boris steepled his fingers. "Three years since you ran away. It seems like you are doing fine though."

Garland picked up a remote and pressed a button. The television on the wall came to life. Clips of the BladeBreakers, Serena in many of them, flashed across it.

Serena blinked. _Figures that Boris would keep an eye on his enemies._

Boris waved his hand and Garland turned off the television. "Yes. You seemed to have been doing fine there. My question is, why leave it?"

Serena had rehearsed her answer for that question; but standing in front of Boris again was intimidating. "I-it was not where I belonged sir. I was raised a Biovoltarian and a Biovoltarian I must stay."

"Why did you run away?"

"I was…scared…of the plans you had for me sir. While traveling, I thought long and hard and looked deep inside myself. I am here to pledge my loyalty again."

"Loyalty? That is very hard to find. I am sure you would not mind if I give you a trial period."

Serena bowed. "Not at all sir. It is as you wish."

"Garland shall show you around and tell you how things are run here." The back of the leather chair faced Serena again as Garland walked past her and opened the door.

The tour was long and the explanation longer, but Serena tuned most of it out. The rules were similar to Biovolt's; and if it was even possible, the training was more ruthless. Bladers were forced to stay in battles, even if it meant losing their blades.

Serena made sure to be on her best behavior while she was there. She didn't want to give Boris reason to kick her out. Everyday Boris summoned her to his office for questioning. Serena was forced to reveal that Dragonia was real and she had to leave Dragonia that way unless to blade. The same boys from Biovolt who had made fun of 'The Girl' now treated her with respect as she always demolished their blades. Not willingly of course; but in order to stay, Serena had to be ruthless. The food distribution was by ranking. The higher up you were the more food you got. After two weeks and many bandages and ripped clothes later, Serena was in second place. Garland was first.

On her 15th day of the trial period, Serena had to face Garland. Serena wasn't looking forward to it. She had seen many of Garland's matches. His opponent always passed out as they were also physically attacked. Every blader trooped into the blading room. Boris was on the upper balcony.

As soon as the blades were launched, the two bitbeasts came out. Garland's Appolon, a gryffon, was massive. The match was one dealing of pain after another for Serena. Not only was she getting hurt each time Dragonia did, but she herself was being attacked. After many grueling and agonizing minutes later, Garland's blade stopped spinning. Dragonia returned to her kitten sized self and flew around Serena, who was bleeding in many places and was swaying.

_Damn damn damn. How could he have been so strong?_

Clapping from the balcony. Serena looked up at Boris. "Very good Serena. You have come a long way since Biovolt. You have proven yourself a powerful blader. Just what I need. However, your stamina is very lacking."

As if to prove his point, Serena's legs gave way and Serena was kneeling on the floor, eyes unfocusing.

"Your trial period is over. You have shown you are loyal to my cause. It is now time for the procedure."

Serena suppressed a smile. _Finally!_ She then passed out.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

_**Author's Note:**_ It's that time of year. The time when all the writers who go to school have to stop updating because they can't put more up over the summer. Last day of school and my last update until August. Or until I get my own laptop and I am allowed to use the Internet on it. Good thing about it, I'll be able to type over the summer so I can post more that one chapter, maybe all of the remaining chapters, when I can get back on again. Or I may be lucky and am able to put a chapter or two up over the summer. Depends on if I can get to the public library or not. Well, enjoy this chapter, have a great summer, and I shall "see" you again in August!

Chapter 68

"Serena."

Serena opened her eyes and then closed them as liquid hit them. _He did the bloody procedure while I was unconscious! I can't wait for that bastard to get what he deserves._

"Open your eyes Serena," commanded said bastard.

Serena complied. The green liquid stung her eyes, like pool water. On the other side of the glass stood Boris and Garland. Up on top of the cylinder was Dragonia.

/Did you get everything?/

I stopped taping everything but Boris's visits and the scientist talk four months ago.

/Four…months? How long have I been in here?/

Six months. Enough time for Tyson to win another tournament.

/Just great./

The water level dropped gradually and only when Serena was standing on the floor of the container did it open. Scientists came and got rid of all the electrodes and wires and other scientific whatnots attached to Serena. Serena noticed uneasily that she was only wearing bike shorts and a sports bra.

_I don't even want to know who did that._

Under guard, Serena was taken to her room to change, and then back to the lab, where she saw a couple of tests had been laid out for her. All Serena understood from them was that she could bend metal, make an impact on concrete (which hurt like hell), she could lift a lot of weight, and that she was a freak. The final test, the stamina test, was to be another match against Garland, seeing as how she had fainted after the last one.

Once again, everyone in the building went into the blading room. A group of teenagers stood with Boris. Serena paid them no mind, focusing her attention instead on Garland. There were many gasps as Dragonia turned into her blade form.

Serena smirked. _Newbies._ Obviously more bladers had joined Boris's ranks.

This time, the match ended quicker. Serena won AND managed to stay conscious. Dragonia hovered around Serena as they traveled to Boris's office.

You okay?

/Never better actually. Maybe that 'procedure' was a good thing./

"Well done Serena. You have passed all tests. The prophecy made by my ancestors has been fulfilled."

Serena couldn't stop herself. "Your ancestor was the seer of old…sir?" she added quickly.

"Yes, and now I have the strongest blader and bitbeast in the entire blading world, which is now mine." Boris laughed.

Oh yeah, I should mention, Boris bought out the BBA. This building is now BEGA headquarters.

/Thanks for telling me that now!/

"Your friends came by and visited us. I am sure they were impressed; but that Tyson can be a big problem for us. He does not seem to trust me, even after I told him I had changed."

_Can't blame him scumbag._

"Soon I shall be announcing the grand opening of the BEGA League. I already have constructed the best team possible and with you it is complete. Now go."

Serena bowed and left the room. A bell rang throughout the building signaling lunchtime. The noise level fell to a whisper as Serena entered the cafeteria. Many of the whispers were admiring Serena and/or Dragonia. Others were talking about the newest additions to the BEGA Team.

Several people offered Serena their spot in the line. Serena ignored them each time and moved to the back. She studied the ranking chart hanging on the wall opposite the line. She only paid attention to the top five. They would make up the BEGA Team. A thing about the ranking chart, it only showed the face of the blader, not names. Garland was still second; but Serena was tied for first with another, a blue-eyed orange haired boy.

"If you are done looking at the chart, do you mind moving along?"

Serena blinked and looked about. The line had moved without Serena realizing it. "Sorry." She tapped Dragonia on the head to stop the dragon from growling and baring her fangs at the person. Serena grabbed a plate and a tray and moved up to where the line was. She studied the person who had spoken so rudely to her out of the corner of her eye. He had tan skin and bleach blonde hair. A shudder passed through Serena as a picture of Marik popped into her head. This kid wore a toga like top over blue pants. His face was covered by a gold mask with six red "eyes". Looking briefly at the ranking chart, Serena saw that this guy was ranked third, meaning he was a teammate of hers.

/I meant to ask you earlier. Did you give Mr. Dickenson the camera?/

Yeah. Took him awhile to figure out what I was giving him.

/Were you noticed missing?/

With my teleportation and invisibility skills, Boris didn't even know I was in the room.

/Good./

That was something else. Dragonia had received Serena's ability to orb, or teleport, during the accident; and invisibility was nothing more than illusioning oneself to match the surrounding background.

With lunch on tray, Serena headed to an empty table in a corner. The kid behind her grabbed her shirt collar, though, stopping her. "Wrong way. The team's over here."

Serena ignored him and continued; but once again the boy stopped her. Serena turned to glare at him. "Who do you think you are to grab my shirt?"

The boy bowed, holding his tray up as not to spill it. "Mystel. Love the eye color changing thing you have going on."

"So, loving my eyes gives you every right to stop me from going to a table? What if I don't want to eat with you all?"

"Boris's orders." With that, Mystel turned and headed to a table in the middle of the room where Garland and two other teammates sat.

/I don't suppose you can go bite him?/

Not a chance.

Serena grumbled as she went over to where the BEGA Team was. Garland was sitting at one end of the table. Mystel sat next to him. Besides Mystel was the number five ranked member, a girl with light brown skin, ice blue pigtails, crimson eyes, and a black and white outfit. Opposite them sat the number four ranked member, a heavyset boy with chocolate skin, brown eyes, scars on the left side of his face, shorts, and a blue shirt with a red overcoat. He motioned to the bench next to him.

"Sit. I don't bite, unlike Mystel there. What lie did he tell you to get you over here?"

Serena sat down and Dragonia sat at her feet. "Boris's orders."

The girl next to Mystel laughed a musical laugh. "That would work." She glanced under the table at Dragonia. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen your match against Garland earlier. Your blade turns into an actual dragon." She sat up again. "I'm Ming Ming by the way. The big guy next to you is Crusher."

Crusher pointed his fork at the newly applied bandages on Serena's arms. "Does that always happen when you blade?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt as much, but it is such a hassle to buy new clothes every week." Serena's eyes drifted to the picture of the picture next to hers in the number one ranked slot. "How come he is not here?"

"Brooklyn? He's probably training. He and Mystel are almost always absent when we are supposed to meet," said Ming Ming.

"He's off limits to you Tate. Boris's orders. He doesn't want anything to happen to his two best bladers." Garland seemed bitter.

Crusher leaned over. "You and Brooklyn are the only one's who has beaten Garland," he whispered. "Now he can't be the best at his sport like his brothers and sisters."

"So why are you all here with BEGA?" asked Serena. She took a bite of her feast.

Mystel didn't even look up and Garland similarly ignored her.

"The fame of course. I'm the poster girl for the league," said Ming Ming.

"My sister needs medical bills paid."

Serena smiled at Crusher. "I have a friend who entered a tournament for that same thing." _It's good to know that not everyone working for Boris is here for personal gain._

"Why are you here Serena? Aren't you supposed to be with your brother?"

Ming Ming looked between Mystel and Serena, eyes finally studying Serena before she spoke. "Of course. I heard you used to be a BladeBreaker. Definitely tell us. Why leave?"

Serena took a bite of her food, just to stall. Her new teammates looked expectantly at her. "I belong here."

"Girls don't belong here," said Mystel.

"Who else is going to be the poster GIRL for BEGA besides me?"

Crusher put his hand on Serena's arm. "Calm down."

Serena looked at Crusher's hand and then at her own. The fork in her hand was bent in half. Serena sighed and straightened it, much to the amazement of everyone at the table but Garland. "I belong here because unlike you guys, I was raised at Biovolt. My whole life was so I could be Boris's soldier."

Mystel held out his hand to Ming Ming. "Pay up."

Serena looked in disbelief as Ming Ming handed Mystel money. "What else have you been betting on?"

Before anyone could answer, a cold, familiar voice sounded behind Serena.

"Well well well. If it isn't The Girl."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** –bolded

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's a few more chapters. I'm expecting to get my laptop next week, so I'll be able to post more then. For now, enjoy what I am able to put up.

_**Disclaimer #2:**_ I am not responsible for any power outages or ruined computers from fangirl (or boy based on sexuality) drool. Thank you.

Chapter 69

Dead silence filled the room as Serena turned around on the bench. Her crimson gaze met the ice-cold stare of her red headed nemesis. "Valcov." Her gaze went briefly to the lavender haired youth and the blonde flanking their leader before returning to look at Tala. "What an unpleasant surprise. Last I heard, you three had turned traitor after that tournament three years ago."

"The feeling is mutual. We didn't expect to see you again, Girl, after you went AWOL before that tournament three years ago."

"Speaking of that tournament, how did it feel to lose to Tyson? I mean, come on! You had multiple bitbeasts; but you couldn't even beat a kid who had been an amateur less than two months earlier!"

Snickers among the spectators.

"It seems you haven't changed at all Tate." Tala smirked as Serena stared at him wordlessly. "Yeah, we knew you had a family. Too bad you turned traitor on them."

Serena stood up, noticing that she was still a head shorter than Tala. "At least I have a family to do that to. All you are is a throwaway experiment of Boris's."

Tala took a step forward. "Watch your mouth Girl."

Serena ignored him and continued. "Well, of course, you do still have your two lovers behind you. Tell me Valcov, how do you choose who's on-" a right hook to the jaw from Tala sent Serena into the table, spilling the BEGA Team's food.

"I told you to watch your mouth Girl."

Bryan placed a hand on Tala's shoulder. "Remember the promise."

"Screw the promise."

Serena stood up again, smiling and eyes gleaming impishly. "Listen to Kuznetsov. If you don't, he may not let you screw him in bed tonight."

Tala broke free of Bryan's grasp, ready to beat the crap out of Serena. He was stopped as Dragonia flew up in front of Serena and Crusher stood behind Serena. Tala's eyes went between Serena, to Dragonia, to Crusher, and to the other BEGA team members who had stood up, before looking back at Serena.

"It seems like things have changed for you Tate. This isn't over yet though."

"I say it is, for now." Garland nodded to the ranking chart. "You three are dead last. Get into the top ten and you can have a shot at her."

Tala looked at the chart, and then back at Serena. "Things have definitely changed. Fine, we'll settle this another time Girl; but watch your back." With Bryan and Spencer flanking him, Tala walked out of the cafeteria.

Serena was laughing as she cleaned up the mess. "That felt so good! I hardly get the best of Valcov."

"Why did you have to do that though?" Crusher started helping to clean.

"Hobby of mine. Valcov's the easiest to anger."

"We could see that." Mystel walked away.

The grin stayed on Serena's face for the rest of the day and returned every time she caught sight of one of Demolition Boys. Which was quite often actually, as one of them were always shadowing her. The shadowing continued all week and Serena was starting to get worried. She had no way to find out what the Demolition Boys were doing. Tala would beat her up instead of talking and the other two never talked.

Besides the Demolition Boys, Crusher spent a lot of time with Serena. Between ruthless blading training periods, the two exchanged stories. Serena learned more about Crusher's sister and his poverty-stricken family; and Crusher learned what life was like at Biovolt.

"You were raised as Boris's daughter?"

Serena hit the punching bag Crusher was holding. "Yeah. You all think that I'm a Tate. I am; but I am Boris's soldier through and through. That's what happens when fifteen years of your life…" A kick to the bag.

"When did you start annoying Tala?"

"When I first arrived at Biovolt I guess. It was unheard of for a girl to attend. I guess since I was a special case, that started it all. My very existence is annoying to him."

"Maybe he's just jealous. You had a 'father' while he had no one."

Serena reached over to the rack and got a sweat cloth. She wiped off her face. "I never thought about it that way."

"Maybe you should treat him better."

Serena tilted her head, thinking, and then shook it. "Nah. It's too much fun pulling pranks on him." Serena nodded in the direction of the showers. "Speaking of which…"

"TATE!" Russian words followed; and Serena was glad the others couldn't understand him.

Serena started to punch the bag again, whistling. She didn't look up as Tala stormed out of the showers, towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was bright orange and he was pissed.

"You would be so dead right now Tate!" He jabbed a finger in her face.

"I would? What's stopping you?" sneered Serena.

"Two things. I'm not in the top ten-"

"Your loss." Serena turned back to the punching bag.

"-and two, that promise I made to your damn boyfriend."

Serena whirled from the punching bag and slammed Tala into the metal wall, causing a Tala shaped imprint in it. "Don't you dare insult my boyfriend again Valcov. Now, what promise?"

Tala smirked. "Finally got to you huh? Perfect."

Serena slammed him into the wall again. "Damn it Valcov! What promise?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. What does it feel like to be a freak? Since you're still here and are able to push me around, 'it' must have happened."

Serena punched the wall next to Tala's head. "I'm not asking you again cyborg. What promise?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Serena gave a roar and threw Tala across the gym. She headed toward where he was getting up and trying to fix the towel. "You may be reluctant to beat me up; but I sure as hell am not afraid to beat the shit out of you!"

Serena, don't!

Serena's mind barely registered that Dragonia had latched onto her ankle or that boys and guards alike were dog piling on her. Her eyes, through the red haze that filled them, saw Tala beat a somewhat dignified retreat into the showers. Serena struggled against her captors, but there were too many of them.

"Damn it! Let me go!"

A rain of blows from blunt objects caused Serena to sink into unconsciousness.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 70

"…beat him up; you'd have been just like him. I haven't known you long, but I know you aren't that kind of person."

When Serena had woken up after the incident in the gym, she had found herself placed in solitary confinement. The cell was very small, only enough room for a bed. The door was made of a clear material of some sort that was unbreakable. There was a speaker in the door for people to talk to Serena, as long as they had Boris's permission.

Serena was sitting on the floor by the door, knees drawn up, arms hugging them. "I'm usually not that kind of person Crusher." Serena didn't look at him.

"Then why did you try?"

"I don't know. He not only insulted my boyfriend; but my boyfriend goes behind my back and makes a pact with Valcov. Maybe something in my brain got screwed up when Boris…" Serena buried her head in her knees as not to show her tears welling up.

A door opened down the hall and footsteps echoed closer. Boris appeared next to Crusher. "It is time. Go up to the blader bench."

"Yes sir." Crusher left as Boris opened the cell.

"You are to come with me." Boris's tone left no room for argument, if one was stupid enough to argue.

Serena stood up. "Yes sir."

Boris walked before Serena down the halls. "You are not to take part in this tournament; but our 'special guest' may want a match."

Serena had been in the cell for three days. Her only way of knowing what had been going on was through Crusher, who was the one who visited her the most. Through him, Serena had found out that Boris had announced a BEGA tournament for BEGA members. It was supposed to be a big event. Serena had felt that Boris wouldn't let her in the tournament; but she didn't think that she was being saved for someone.

"Do the BladeBreakers know you are here?"

Serena had already answered that question in one of her many interrogation sessions with Boris. "No sir. I left without a word or warning."

"I believe they had accused you once of being a spy, is that right?"

Serena didn't know what Boris was getting at. "Yes sir."

Boris didn't say anything else as he led Serena down the halls. He didn't even object when Dragonia turned to her blade form. At the end of one hall was a light. Boris halted just short of where the light fell on the floor.

"You are to stay here, out of sight."

"Yes sir."

Boris stepped out into the light and noise erupted. From Serena's spot, she could see the bladers' bench. The noise that had followed Boris's arrival came from all of the spectators in the stands.

With a few words from Boris, the tournament went underway. Serena surveyed the bladers' bench. The only person besides herself that was not sitting among them was Brooklyn. Serena wondered if she would ever meet the other number one blader of BEGA. As the tournament progressed, Serena was amazed that none of the spectators she could see were appalled at Boris's tactics. None of the bladers were allowed to surrender the match and dirty tricks were allowed. The latest match was between Garland and Tala. Although Serena was still mad at Tala, she couldn't help but wince at each physical attack on Tala. Those attacks were ruthless and painful. Bars rose out of the floor, trapping Tala in the arena. Tala kept getting weaker and weaker as the attacks kept coming and eventually collapsed.

"Boris!" Serena unconsciously flattened herself against the hall wall as the familiar voice rang out. Tyson stood up in the back row. "You're a fraud! You claim this league is to better bladers and make them champions. How can that happen, when you force them to stay in matches that harm them? How is Tala supposed to be better if he in unconscious?"

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. You still do not understand why I created BEGA. What happens here does make them stronger."

"Yeah. I've heard stories about how you make them stronger and I don't like it."

"See, I do not need your approval of my league Tyson. I bought it, I own it, and I can do with it what I want."

"You like making deals." Tyson walked down the stairs of the arena. "How about a single match. I win, the BEGA League disbands, and the BBA comes back."

"If my blader wins?"

Tyson was silent for a while. "I'll quit blading."

Serena's gasp was one of many in the stadium. _He's serious._

Boris rubbed his chin. "Tempting. Very tempting." He turned his back to Tyson, heading toward the hallway where Serena stood. Serena realized this was what Boris wanted her for. The 'special guest' had fallen into the trap. Boris surprised her though. "Instead of a single match, gather a team of five. If you and your team win, I will give the BBA back control. If my team wins though, everyone on your team quits blading."

Tyson seemed hesitant. Boris turned back to him. "I will give you time to think about it and to get a team."

"He has his team here." Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, and a short redheaded boy stood behind Tyson in the walkway.

Serena noticed that Kai had stayed in the upper walkway, looking toward the BEGA bladers. He gave an almost imperceptible nod and disappeared.

"Like I said, you do not have to decide now. As a gesture of good faith, let me show you who will be on the team opposing you." Boris dismissed the bladers on the bench until only Garland, Mystel, Crusher, and Ming Ming were left.

"That's only four."

"Thank you for pointing that out Tyson. The final member has been observing all of this from the wings." Boris pointed to where Serena was. His finger crooked. "I believe you already met."

Serena looked around, making sure she was the only one in the hallway, even though she knew she was. Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm down her fast beating heart. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Serena left the shadows and stepped into the light.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 71

"Serena!"

Serena looked impassively at her friends as she went and stood next to the rest of the BEGA bladers. Her friends looked back at her, a mixture of confusion, sadness, and anger on their faces.

Tyson hopped the wall that separated the arena floor with the stands. "Why are you here Serena? Didn't you finish what you set out to do?"

"She had finished what she had set out to do when she returned to me."

Tyson walked towards Serena, ignoring Boris. "Why are you still with Boris? You're a BladeBreaker. You need to come home."

Serena couldn't speak.

"Serena is a BEGA Blader and my spy."

"You lie!" The others had to hold Max back as he tried to jump the wall.

Tears were welling up in Serena's eyes. That was what Boris was getting at earlier with those questions.

Tyson studied Serena. "Is that true?"

Serena had to swallow several times before she could answer. She put a hard tone to her voice. "You all are so gullible. Some one tells you a sob story about how one was treated and you think they're okay. You guys had the right idea when you accused me of being a spy. Wrong boss though."

"So everything you told us was a lie?"

Serena couldn't look Tyson in the eye. "Yes."

Max sagged in the stands. Boris came over and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "She was perfect for the job too. A twin brother in your midst, the idea that girls were not welcome at Biovolt, all advantages to help make her successful."

Serena's heart was breaking. Less than a year earlier, she had made up with the BladeBreakers about the whole spy thing. Now Boris was ruining that. Max was crying silently, while Ray, Kenny, and Hilary were looking very depressed. Serena had to illusion herself still as she tried to compose herself, wiping away the tears falling down her face.

Tyson took his gaze from Serena to Boris. "I don't believe you."

"How can you not? Serena herself even said so."

"Only because of what the consequences might have been if she didn't go with what you said. There is a way, though, to convince me that she truly was a spy."

"Oh? And that is?"

Tyson turned his gaze back to Serena. "A match between me and her."

Boris laughed. "A match? That is going to convince you?"

"Yes."

"Then I take it you accept the team match?"

Tyson shook his head. "This match is separate. This match is now."

Boris took his hand off Serena's shoulder to rub his chin. Serena couldn't take her eyes off Tyson.

_How will a match convince Tyson? Why is he asking for a match in front of all these people…that's it! My promise! I had promised Tyson that I wouldn't let the world know I could beat him. That must be it!_ /Dragonia! Lose to Tyson./

But what about Boris?

/Just lose to Tyson./

But-

/I'd rather face Boris's wrath than lose my friends again./

But Boris hasn't even granted the match.

/He will. It'd be a great way to embarrass Tyson./

The arena was silent as Boris thought.

"All right Tyson." Boris turned in a circle, looking at the spectators. "Who would like to see the World Champion go against my BEGA Blader?"

Roars from the crowd. Tyson walked to the stadium on the opposite side of where the BEGA Bladers were.

Boris bent to where his mouth was by Serena's ear. "Sever ties. Destroy him."

"Yes sir." _Not in your life._ Serena stood opposite Tyson at the stadium and fished Dragonia and her launcher out of her pocket.

You really want me to lose?

/Yes. I never go back on my promises./

DJ Jazzman, the all matches referee, gave the go ahead. Dragoon and Dragonia circled each other in the stadium.

"You never answered my questions. Why are you still with Boris? Why not come back?"

"I am Boris's soldier. I was raised as one. It is not something I can stop being."

"What about us? Don't you care about us? What about Max? He's your brother!"

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Serena had to clear her throat to speak. "You all were just a mission. What was there to care about?"

Tyson bowed his head, eyes hidden. Without a word from Tyson, Dragoon appeared out of the blade. In answer, Dragonia appeared. Without warning, Dragoon attacked Dragonia. Serena sucked in air between her teeth as claw marks appeared on her side, deeper than any other scratches she got in previous matches.

"How can you be doing this Serena? Why are you willing to hurt us by speaking like that? Are you too afraid of Boris to be yourself?" Tyson lifted his head. His eyes were glowing, as were Dragoon's. Wind started blowing around the stadium, creating a dome around the bladers and the arena. The wind created more marks on Serena.

/W-what's going on?/

He's bonded with Dragoon. His anger, his blading spirit, all are giving Dragoon strength.

/If he could tap into this power all of the time, he'd be unstoppable./ Serena could only stare in awe at the strength of her opponent.

"Why can't you just be yourself for once? What happened to the Serena who was my friend?"

Dragoon head butted Dragonia. Serena sunk to her knees, clutching her stomach and coughing up blood.

_Kai was right. Blading is more than just a game to him._ Serena struggled to her feet. She placed a force field overtop of the dome. This force field was a special one as it wouldn't allow anyone outside of the force field to hear what was going on inside. "Tyson! Calm down! You're playing right into Boris's hands! This was why he called me out here. Just to aggravate you and make you embarrass yourself in front of the people, in front of your fans!"

Dragonia was being pushed back. Tyson hadn't seemed to have heard Serena.

"Damn it Tyson! Fine. Yes, I am afraid of Boris. You would too after many years under his shadow. Ever since I returned to Boris, I've been under constant surveillance. I have to act this way or Boris will be suspicious of why I returned. Not that long ago, the procedure I had told you about happened. I can't be myself and I can't return until Boris is brought to justice."

The glowing disappeared from Tyson's and Dragoon's eyes as the wind died down. The wind dome started to disappear.

"I knew I'd be able to tell from this match where your loyalties lie."

Serena winked at Tyson. She dropped the force field just as the wind dome disappeared. "It's time to finish this Granger!"

Tyson gave a 'grim' nod. "I couldn't agree more."

The two blades separated from each other and circled at the outer portion of the ring. Without a word from either blader, the blades went in for a final attack. At the collision, there was a blinding white light. Serena was blown backwards towards the bench as Dragonia landed by Boris's foot. Dragoon was still spinning in the stadium, while Tyson was sent a few feet back.

"Did you get what you needed from that match Tyson?" Boris's voice was harder.

"Like I would tell you."

"Fine." Boris brought his foot down on Dragonia, breaking the blade.

Serena clutched her chest in the heart region as she vomited up blood onto the floor. /Dragonia!/

No answer.

/Dragonia!/

Still no answer. Serena started to panic.

/Dragonia! Where are you?/

I am here. With a soft blue light, Dragonia appeared next to Serena.

Relief flooded through Serena. /Are you okay?/

I'm going to need a new blade.

/I realize that./ Serena sat up now that her vomiting session was over. She tried to get up on her feet, but fell back down. Crusher went to help.

"Leave her."

Crusher went back to his place in line, giving Serena an apologetic look. Serena once again tried to get onto her feet; but once again fell to the ground.

"Boris, you haven't changed like you claim you did. Just like at Biovolt, you destroy the blade of the one who lost. You won't even let Serena get help."

"Like I said Tyson, my league, my rules, my way. There is nothing you can do about it." Boris snapped his fingers. The BEGA Bladers, still in line, started leaving. Garland paused only long enough to yank Serena off the ground by her arm, ignoring her hiss of pain.

Serena didn't look back as, dripping blood and in shredded clothes, she was marched from the arena.

Time to face the consequences.

/I know. Thank you for losing./

…

/What's wrong?/

I didn't have to try to lose.

/Are you saying that-/

We might not be the ones mentioned in the prophecy.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 72

"What did you tell Tyson Granger during your match?"

"Nothing!"

Boris backhanded Serena. "Do you expect me to believe that? There was a point in the match when we could not even hear the crash of the blades! Now, what did you tell him?"

"I swear, nothing!"

Boris motioned to the scientist who was standing by a machine. Said scientist pulled a lever. Electricity flowed down the wires into Serena, who went rigid and gritted her teeth in pain. As soon as Serena had disappeared from view in the arena, she had been beat up and then roughly dragged to the lab. Scientists had strapped her to a chair hooked with wires. It was Boris's new form of torture, the 'electric chair'. The members of the BEGA Bladers were standing behind Boris.

Boris motioned for the scientist to stop. "What could Tyson have learned from your match?"

"I don't know," said Serena once she could talk.

Once again, electricity ran through the wire. Serena clenched her teeth to withhold a scream; but a sound like that of a wounded animal still escaped. By the time the electricity stopped, Serena was twitching.

"And then you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to crush Tyson Granger; but instead, you lost!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't the one meant for the prophecy?" Serena had a tough time speaking that sentence. The electricity was messing with her brain functions; but she felt that Boris should know Dragonia's revelation.

Boris turned to the BEGA Bladers. "This is what happens when you disobey my orders and talk back." Boris once again motioned to the scientist.

Electricity of a higher voltage traveled through the wires. This time, Serena couldn't stop the scream. The scream died away as Serena blacked out.

--

Serena woke up on her back in a dimly lit room. "Damn I hurt."

"You should. Your heart had to be restarted."

Serena turned her head. Sitting in a chair next to the bed she was in was Kai, a book on his lap. "Hey."

Kai simply looked back at her.

Serena nodded to the book on his lap. "Whatcha readin'?"

"You promised."

Serena flinched at the harsh tone in Kai's voice. "Promised what?"

"You promised that you would tell me when you were leaving to come back to Boris."

"Oh…right."

"You had told the BladeBreakers that you never go back on a promise."

Well, I never exactly said-"

"You broke a promise to me. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

Serena sat up in the bed, turning to look at Kai better. "Trust? What about you? You went and made Valcov promise not to harm me!"

"I was only trying to help you. I told you that a bitbeast cannot do everything."

"I can take care of myself too!"

The two crimson gazes looked at each other, until Serena dropped hers. She didn't like it when they argued, as there were very few arguments.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had to do this myself."

Kai sighed and stood up. Coming to sit on the bed, he put his arms around Serena and ran a hand through her hair. "You can't do everything yourself. I am sorry though, for making Tala promise that no harm would come to you."

"Was that why they were always following me? And how did you get them to agree?"

"That's for me to know. Although, as you can guess, Tala wasn't too happy about it."

Serena smiled and looked up. "It was a good time for me to pull pranks and annoy him some more."

A corner of Kai's mouth twitched. "I bet it was." He kissed her. "Besides the body hurting, how are you holding up?"

"Okay. I really need to get a new blade for Dragonia though."

Kai stood up. "Come on then." He pulled Serena off the bed and the two of them headed out, Serena still shaky from the 'electric chair'. She didn't care though. Kai was with her once again and she was content. Too bad she didn't have her grandmother's gift of seeing the future. Had she, she'd have seen her life was about to go sour.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 73

After what happened with her match versus Tyson, Serena was treated differently. She was still on the BEGA Team, but her teammates treated her coolly. Boris seemed to be watching her constantly. Tala, although still bound by his promise to Kai, smirked and did small things to Serena, like pinching her or tripping her. Nothing to bring Kai down on him. Kai tried to be with Serena as often as he could, but Boris seemed to always have something for Kai to do away from Serena.

Days went by and there was still no word about whether Tyson and his teammates had accepted the challenge or not. Serena spent her time either in the gym destroying punching bags, in the beyblade arena destroying the blades of others, or with Kai.

There were many new faces in BEGA. BEGA's popularity was spreading among the amateurs. All the old pros, the White Tigers, the All-Stars, the Majestics, etc. refused to join. They were out of luck, as Boris had a monopoly over everything related to blading, including parts.

Serena briefly met Jin of the Gale again. She had been with Kai when Garland had warned Kai to leave the ever-elusive Brooklyn alone. Kai, wanting to investigate, had headed to where it was rumored Brooklyn trained. The new trainer, and Tyson's brother, Hiro stopped them. After a brief exchange, Kai warned Hiro not to get in his way. Kai walked away as Hiro turned his gaze to Serena.

"I'm glad you took my help."

Serena tilted her head, confused. Where had she met this guy before? Her eyes studied his face, and then traveled down, stopping at the collar on his neck. It was a leather collar with a silver dragon circling a red gem. "Where did you get that?"

"A store. Everyone's wearing them."

Serena turned her gaze to Dragonia.

Don't look at me. Mine's still with Mr. Dickenson.

"You better make sure your boyfriend stays away from Brooklyn."

Serena looked back at Hiro. "Why should I?"

"You owe me. I was the one who told you where to find Boris." Hiro turned away and headed down the hall.

_He was Jin? Damn._ Serena turned and went after Kai. She didn't take Hiro's advice though. If Kai wanted to find out about Brooklyn, who was she to stop him?

It was now the weekly ranking matches. The only chance during the week for bladers to rise in the ranking for a chance to be on the BEGA Team. Many of the matches were rigged. The top ten were always matched with the last ten.

Serena had been given more than one opponent that day. As it was, her last match was the last match of the day. And of course, it ended quickly with Serena as the victor. Her opponent, the lowest ranked blader, knelt crying among his broken blade.

"Stop your crying and grow up. This is the big leagues kid. There's always someone stronger than you." Serena walked away from the blader and headed out of the room. There was a feeling she was experiencing, but she couldn't put a name to it.

--

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Kai." Serena and Kai were standing outside of her room after an evening out. They had gone to a dinner and a movie. It wasn't often that they were able to go out. Serena went to give Kai a kiss, but Kai turned his head. Serena took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"You've changed."

"What?"

"You're enjoying the power you have. The strength you got from the experiment, you show off in the gym."

"I'm merely working out."

"You almost beat up Tala."

"He was asking for it."

"And you enjoy destroying the blade of others."

So that was the feeling she got at the end of battles. "If they aren't strong enough to last in matches, they shouldn't be here."

"That's just it. You're acting like Boris and I don't like it."

"What did you say?" Serena clenched her fist.

"You are acting like Boris. You are not-" The rest were cut off as Serena's fist connected with his jaw.

"How can you say that? I am nothing like Boris!"

Kai didn't reply. He just spat something between Serena's feet. Serena looked down, the red haze leaving her eyes as she saw the blood/saliva mixture. Serena looked back at Kai, at the sorrow in his eyes. "Kai-"

"I can't do this anymore Serena."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Serena froze. "What-"

Kai leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy your life. I'm not going to be a part of it anymore. Don't worry, you'll forget about me. After all, shortly after you had left Biovolt, I had forgotten about you." Kai turned around and walked away. Serena stood frozen in her spot, not believing what had happened. Her hand traveled up to where Kai had kissed her. She took it away and looked at it. There was some blood on it, Kai's blood. Serena brought the hand to her mouth and licked it.

_He left me. Kai, he…he…_ Serena clenched her fist. _He left me because I had changed! And then he had the nerve to say he forgot about me those years ago. Bastard!_ Serena stormed down the hall, heading to the gym. She needed to release some of her anger.

She started off punching one of the punching bags; but then she felt she needed something more solid. She then commenced to punching the wall, imagining Kai's face where each blow landed.

_How dare he dump me? All because he claimed I changed! I'm still me, only stronger and more powerful!_

_**"You almost beat up Tala."**_

_**"He was asking for it."**_

_**"And you enjoy destroying the blade of others."**_

_**"If they aren't strong to last in matches, then they shouldn't be here."**_

_**"You're acting like Boris and I don't like it…"**_

Serena sunk to her knees, bloodied hands covering her face. _He was right. I am different. He had every right to dump me; but after such a wonderful evening!_

_-No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows-_

Serena lowered her hands. _I've lost everything. I can't go back to my friends as Boris will get suspicious. The only person who I loved and loved me back is gone._ Something caught her eye. Next to her, there was a pile of jump ropes. Serena picked up several. Her grip tightened on them as she headed out of the gym.

--

_-No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know-_

Serena sealed the envelope and wrote Kai's name on it. Her hands were bloodying the envelope and the note inside was also bloody; but Serena thought that was suitable for what she was going to do. Serena turned to Dragonia, who was eyeing the noose hanging from the fan. "I want you to take this to Kai."

Dragonia turned to Serena, her eyes sad. Serena shook her head. "Don't look at me that way."

This isn't the way.

/Just do it for me. Please?/

Fine.

Dragonia took the envelope in her mouth and orbed out of the room. Serena got up off her desk and went to the chair resting under the noose.

_-I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more-_

Dragonia orbed back as Serena stood on the chair. He didn't even look at it.

/He has every right not to./ Serena saw Kai's bloody spittle that had been at her feet. She saw Kai's face as he pulled away. She saw Kai's blood that had been on her hand.

_-No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows-_

Serena placed the noose around her neck.

Serena! Don't! Reconsider!

Serena kicked the chair from underneath her. Dangling and spinning slightly, Serena saw Dragonia disappear and the dresser she had placed in front of the door to stop anyone from coming through. The only reason Dragonia had not destroyed the noose was because Serena had placed a force field around it. Serena closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

_-I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore-_

--

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own the song _Without You_ by Nilsson. That song just seemed to fit what I had in my mind for Serena to do when Kai left her. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT do what Serena did. Suicide is bad people!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** –bolded

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm back with another chapter. I finally got my laptop; but I have to work two jobs this summer. I do not have that much time to write this; but I shall try. I hope to end this at 80 chapters, unless I get started off on a tangent. Hope everyone's summer is going great and I shall post the next chapter as soon as I can. Everyone is caught up to what I have written.

_**Reviews:**_ Emziie-ox- I honestly think you are my only fan! You're the only one to review. Yeah, I was amazed at myself for killing off Serena; but what good is that? I have a sequel all planned out too. And thanks for the personal PM. Like I said, I just got my laptop, but college is right around the corner. I hope to put on up in late August; so if September rolls around and I haven't updated, send me a PM then. I'll try to write as much as I can, but there are no guarantees. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 74

"No way am I doing that…No…she hates my guts…I tell you, it won't work!"

_I shouldn't be hearing Valcov's voice. I should be dead, unless this is Hell._

"…Fine, but you owe me big time…I've got to go, she's waking up." There was the click of a phone.

Serena opened her eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust to the brightness. She tried to move, but something was restraining her. The only part she could move was her head. Serena slowly turned her head, wincing as it strained her neck. Tala sat to her left, arms folded. Serena opened her mouth to rudely ask why he was there and to buzz off.

"Don't bother speaking. Your vocal chords are probably hurting."

Serena just glared at Tala, who looked coldly back. There was silence for a long time. Serena turned her head to where she was staring at the ceiling.

"Coward."

Serena didn't even turn her head to look at Tala.

"Only a coward would try to commit suicide rather than face the next day without a loved one."

Serena closed her eyes, tears falling.

"Awww. Look at the crybaby. She's like a little kid without her Kai."

Serena turned her gaze back at Tala, her eyes still filled with tears.

Tala smirked. "This is going to be so much fun. 24/7 tormenting of The Girl."

Serena learned more about her situation as the week went on. Dragonia had fetched Tala, who had 'taken his sweet time' breaking down the drawer and dresser. She had then been sent to the room she and Tala were in now, a confinement chamber. Boris had thought that Tala would help Serena recover, how ironic.

Eventually, Serena was released from captivity. She took to wearing a leather choker with links to hide the red marks on her neck. She and Tala were still forced to room together, but Serena was able to roam BEGA again. No one talked to her anymore though.

Word finally came that Tyson had formed a team and that they had accepted Boris's counteroffer. There was much debate on who would be on the team and how easy it would be to defeat the opponent. No one asked Serena her opinion and she didn't offer it. She stayed to herself, a depressed husk of what she used to be. She mechanically did what she was told, just living through life and dealing with Tala's insults. The old feeling of loneliness was back.

--

"Get up."

Serena obeyed Tala ad got off her bed. Tala threw Serena her jacket.

"Boris wants me to take you around town. Maybe that will bring some spark back to your pathetic life so I can stop babysitting you."

Serena shrugged into her jacket and followed Tala out. It was starting to get dark out as Tala took Serena around town. Serena looked up from the ground long enough to notice that they were close to her family's hobby store. It was then Serena realized that Tala had been taking her to all of her old haunts. The only place they had not gone to was Tyson's.

Tala pushed Serena in the back. "Keep going."

A plan formed in her head. "I need to make a pit stop."

If Tala had noticed that her voice was stronger, he made no comment. "No funny stuff."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Serena allowed herself to be steered to a convenient store.

Tala stood outside the women's restroom. "Be quick about it Girl."

"Shut your trap Valcov." Serena stepped into the bathroom and waited for the door to close. She illusioned herself so that Tala would see a different girl.

Taking a deep breath, Serena stepped back through the door. Tala looked at her and then away. Serena released her breath when she was outside. Her plan had worked.

--

Serena stood across the street from the sword school. From her vantage point, she saw many people in Tyson's yard. They seemed to be having a fun time. Serena caught brief glimpses of different team members as they moved about: Emily from the All-Stars, Lee from the White Tigers, some groups from the last tournament. Serena went to cross the street, but paused.

_**"This is what happens when you disobey my orders…"**_

_**The crack of a whip as it connected with Serena's back.**_

_**Serena's scream right before she passed out.**_

_**"Sever ties…"**_

_Oh hell. Why is this all happening to me?_

"Serena!"

Serena saw Tyson walking across the street towards her. Serena started walking down the street, but Tyson intercepted her. Serena turned around as Tyson grabbed her arm. "Let go loser."

Tyson ignored her and pulled her towards the festivities. "Everyone's going to be excited you're here."

Serena jerked her arm free. "I don't want to hang with you losers."

"Cut the act Serena. We know you weren't a spy and that you are forced to act this way." Tyson once again gripped her arm and pulled her into the crowd.

The crowd quieted down and formed a ring.

"Serena!" Max tackled Serena, who managed to stay up right. "Does this mean you're coming back?"

Serena pried Max off her. "What is it going to take to get it through your thick heads that I am neither coming back nor do I care about you?"

"Then why are you here?" A tall muscular boy with dark skin and white hair stepped out of the crowd.

Serena didn't know this guy. He must have been one of the newest bladers in the last tournament. "Talk to Granger. I was just walking when he grabbed me. Trust me; I don't want to be here with amateurs like you."

"Why Serena? Why are you acting like this even when Boris isn't around? What happened to my sister?"

"Like it or not 'Little Maxie', I am like this. I always was. What I was before was an act. I am Boris's soldier and I always will be. There's nothing you can-" Serena's sentence was stopped as Max started attacking her.

"How can you? How can you keep working for Boris? Why are you continuing to lie to us?"

_**"Sever ties…"**_

_I'm so sorry._ Serena grabbed Max's arm that was about to hit her and twisted it behind his back. "Why do you keep thinking I am lying?" She jerked Max's arm up, causing him to hiss in pain. "A word of advice. Learn to pick your fights." She planted her foot in Max's back and kicked him to the ground. "There's always going to be someone stronger than you."

"How could you do that?" A girl with pink hair came forward…Mariah from the White Tigers. "He's your brother and you're treating him, and your friends, like trash."

"Until they beat me in a serious match, that's all they are."

"Then why are you not treating Tyson with respect? After all, he beat you."

Serena turned to look at two people dressed up like circus performers. "Like I said, a SERIOUS match. I wasn't at full strength." She turned to Tyson. "Next time, it'll be your blade that's destroyed. In fact, you all should start saying goodbye to your blading future. We at BEGA aren't going to be holding back like we have been."

"You bitch!"

Everyone stared at Hilary. She never cursed.

"We all care about you here-"

"Speak for yourself," muttered the red head that was the newest addition to the BladeBreakers.

"-and you are treating us like this! You heartless bitch!"

"Well, that's your problem. You care about something, you're bound to get hurt."

"So it's better to not care?" Tyson stepped in front of Serena.

"Why must I always have to repeat myself? Yes, it is better to not care."

"Get out of here Serena." Tyson gave Serena a shove. "Get out of here and don't come back."

"Don't worry." Serena turned. "I won't." The crowd parted as Serena walked to the gateway. To her surprise, Tala stood on the other side. Serena paused in front of him. "**Orders obeyed. Ties severed.**" Serena walked away. Tala paused and then followed.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

_**REVIEWS:**_ Emziie-ox- Here's another chapter for you! I can't think of anything else, other than enjoy!

Chapter 75

_What have I done?_ Serena stared out at the sun setting over the waves, her arms resting on the railing.

"Better try not to commit suicide again Girl. Boris will have my hide."

Serena ignored Tala.

"What are you going to do now Girl? Your boyfriend dumped you, your friends hate you-"

"Will you shut up for once Valcov? Why must you always be so insensitive and uncaring? You should have friends. You have your teammates. You are such a-a-" With tears streaming down her face, Serena started hitting Tala.

Tala grabbed Serena's wrists; but instead of retaliating or pushing her away, he pulled her to him. Serena cried into his shoulder for a few moments before pushing away, wiping away the tears.

"Why are you being so nice?"

Tala cupped Serena's cheek. "I know what it is like to give up something you care about just for someone else." He leaned forward. "I gave up chasing the girl I was, and still am, in love with so a teammate could go out with her." Tala's lips touched Serena's.

Without thinking, Serena kissed back. Her worries, her depression, everything disappeared, except for the feeling of the kiss. This kiss, Serena couldn't even describe it.

Serena's eyes flew open as Tala pulled her closer. She broke away, eyes wide and full of fear. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Serena started backing away from Tala.

"Serena, wait." Tala reached out to her.

That was when Serena started running. She ran away from Tala, away from his cries for her to wait, away from what had just happened. She didn't care that she had broken down in front of Tala. All that she cared about was how much of an idiot she was to have just broken up with Kai and then go kiss his friend, if that was what one could call the two of them.

Serena didn't stop running until she reached the BEGA headquarters and even then she fast walked to the room she shared with Tala.

Serena threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She allowed more tears to fall.

It was awhile before Tala came back. Serena shifted on the bed to where her back was to his side of the room. Tala took the hint and left her alone.

--

Tala didn't openly try to convey his love to her again; but everyday Serena woke up to see a rose on her pillow. As each day came, the number of roses on her pillow multiplied. Tala was never in the room when Serena awoke, but she knew they were from him. As the days went on, Serena stopped throwing the roses away. What was the use if Tala wouldn't take the hint?

Serena woke up on the 12th day expecting to see a dozen red roses. Instead, there was a single rose and a note. Serena perused the note and cursed.

_He couldn't have taken her!_ /Dragonia!/

No answer. Serena cursed again. Tala had captured Dragonia and the only way to get her back was to follow the clues he had left.

_If that's what Valcov wants, fine; but he is so getting his ass kicked when I find him._ Serena headed out of the room, rose in hand.

--

Serena stood at the boardwalk where her life had been changed many times: the fight with the BladeBreakers, the kiss with Tala, and now this. In her arms were two dozen red roses. Before her, in the sand, was a picnic setup. Dragonia sat in the middle of the blanket, and standing close to where Serena stood was Tala, dressed up.

Tala held out a hand. "I see you brought the roses. Now all the spread needs is you."

Serena looked at the roses in her hand, at Tala's hand, at the picnic, then into Tala's eyes. Without hesitation, Serena ran into Tala's arms. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love with Tala Valcov.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76**Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 76

"Tala! You promised me you'd show me where you worked!" Serena whined as she fidgeted in front of the mirror. "And why do I have to wear this? These clothes are screaming 'rape me!'" Serena wore a blood red tube top and a black leather mini skirt. On her feet, instead of her normal boots, Serena wore black leather high heel boots. She still wore her choker; but Tala had bought her a tag that said 'I belong to me'. The joke was that the choker with the links on them made her look like a slave. In fact, Tala had bought Serena new clothes whenever she needed them. Serena had raised a stink about how he kept buying her things. Tala had promised he would take her to where he got his money; but he had to buy her what she was wearing now for some reason.

Tala came up behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll take them up on that offer." He kissed her neck.

"With you, it wouldn't be rape."

Tala ran a hand down Serena's back, causing a shudder to pass through her. "When and where?"

Serena broke away and swatted his hand. "Not now Tala. You know the walls have eyes."

Tala shrugged into his jacket. Apparently he didn't have to change his clothes. "Come on. We'll be late."

Serena put on her black leather jacket. "Where are we going?"

Tala gave a mysterious smile. "You'll see."

"Tala Valcov. You tell me right now or-" Like any other time, Tala interrupted with a kiss.

Tala smirked at Serena's glare. "Patience Serena. You'll see soon enough."

Serena huffed and pouted, but followed Tala out of their room.

Tala led Serena through the downtown area. Soon, the crowd became thick as they approached an opening business. Tala halted. "This is it."

Serena looked at the building. It had at least five floors. In neon letters were the words "The Blitz Club." "This is where you work?"

"I don't work here. I'm co-owner."

Serena stared slack-jawed at Tala. "This is how you earn your money? But it just opened, didn't it?" Serena surveyed the crowd.

"We have one in Russia. Bryan, Spencer, Ian-"

"Banana Nose is in on it too?"

"Well, we needed someone to watch the Russian branch. Now, don't you want to see the inside?"

Serena nodded and Tala put his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the entrance. The crowd spotted them coming and several people called out Tala's name. Serena noticed that none of the people in the crowd were 'adults'. Many of them were from her school and upper teens, late twenties. Before Serena could ask on that though, she and Tala were through the door. Inside it was quiet. Apparently it wasn't quite time for The Blitz Club to open. Tala led Serena to a bar. Both sat on bar stools. Serena swiveled in hers to look at Tala.

"Tell me more about this place. I noticed that not many of the people outside were out of college or even in college for that matter."

"When the others and I were trying to figure out what business to go into-"

"What made you decide to own your own place?"

"Reasons you do not have to know. As I was saying, we had decided that since there were many clubs for adults, why not have one for teenagers? So, we built one in Russia, and once we saw how big of a hit it was, we decided to expand. With the opening of this branch, we now have three. We own one in England too."

Serena looked at the alcoholic beverages lining the glass wall behind the bar. "And you have permission to serve alcohol in a teenage bar?"

Tala nodded to a flight of steps in the back of the room. "You noticed how there was more than one floor in this building right? Well, in order to serve alcohol to minors, the boys and I had to agree to build rooms for those too drunk to stay in if they don't have a ride home." Tala nodded to a wing off of Serena's left. "There are rooms that way too; but they're for us owners."

"What time are you opening?"

Tala looked at a nearby clock. "In five…four…three…two…one…"

The outside crowd started gushing in. Many people headed for the bar; but bouncers got in their way. The crowd was corralled to the middle of the dance floor. The DJ did a move on the records to get everyone's attention.

"Hey Hey Hey! This is DJ Ushio. Before I get this party started, my man Tala needs to have a few words with you all."

Tala stood up from the bar. "Be right back." He kissed Serena's cheek before heading to the stage. Several people screamed his name as he climbed the stage. Tala took the microphone from the DJ and raised his hands for quiet. "Welcome to the grand opening of The Blitz Club!"

More screams. Tala waited for it to calm down again. "What's up people? Sorry Bryan and Spencer, or Ian for that matter, couldn't come here today. Ian's taking care of our Russian branch and Bryan and Spencer are getting ready for BEGA's battle against the BBA Revolution." Shrieks from the crowd. Tala raised his hands again. "Now, before DJ Ushio gets to work, there are several things I must go over with you. Does everyone have their ticket? If not, get out of here."

No one moved. Tala nodded. "Next, this is a club for students in high school and college only. Those of you who do not fall in that category, but have a ticket, this is you only time of seeing the inside of this building until you fall in that slot. There are too many clubs for you adults, and I won't be serving alcohol to middle schoolers. Which brings me to my next point." Tala pointed over to the bar. "Yes, I am serving alcohol here."

Cheers. Once again Tala waited. "But! The bar closes at one in the morning. We can't be open all day and night. We need to clean, so The Blitz Club closes at three. There'll be a bell that'll ring at midnight, alerting you to the closing of the bar."

Tala pointed to the flight of steps. "For those of you who are planning on getting drunk but don't have a designated driver or a way home, the boys and I added to the plans of the original building. We have made rooms for you to sleep in till you are sober; but you have to leave by noon. The floors are NOT coed. Floors two and three are for the ladies here, while four and five are for you guys. We have personnel on each floor to make sure that the opposite gender does not sneak onto a floor they aren't supposed to be on." Tala paused for a moment, thinking. "That's all I can think of for the moment, but if I think of anything, I'll come interrupt DJ Ushio. Now, are you all ready to party?"

Deafening screams. Tala nodded. "All right. I'm passing the mike to DJ Ushio, who'll get this thing going." Tala tossed the mike to said DJ and walked down the stairs.

Girls converged on Tala, who was trying to make his way back to Serena. The girls weren't letting him through though. Tala looked at Serena for help. Serena sighed and got off her bar stool, which was immediately claimed by one of the many people who were swarming to the bar for a drink. Serena pushed her way through the crowd of girls, not caring if her high heels stepped on any feet. Tala reached his hand out to Serena once she got close enough and pulled her close.

"Sorry ladies. I'm with someone right now." The girls moaned and drifted away. Tala kissed Serena. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Serena felt the eyes of many of Tala's fan girls on her. "I guess I'm not popular."

"They're just jealous. Come on. Why don't we dance?" Tala pulled on Serena's arm, heading toward the dance floor.

Serena halted and jerked her arm free. "I don't dance." Serena blew some hair out of her eyes. She had it cut to shoulder length in layers and had red highlights added to it.

"Please?"

Serena shook her head. "I can't dance. Not in front of all these people. I'm horrible at dancing."

Tala sighed. "Fine." He headed toward the bar. "Want a drink?"

Serena followed Tala. What else was there to do? A couple of people saw them heading to the bar and got up from their stools. The bartender came over to them. "What will it be?"

"Two vodkas please."

Serena stared at the bar top. _Tala shouldn't be ordering for me. I can order for myself!_

Tala looked over at Serena. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Tala leaned close. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't belong here. And then you're taking over what I do."

Tala got off his barstool and stood behind Serena. He started rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry. You had wanted to see where I earned my money. And I thought you liked vodka. It's from Russia."

"I do like vodka, and I did want to see where you worked." Serena glanced to her left at the guy sitting next to her. He quickly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught eyeing her. "I just don't like how I had to dress up like this."

"Well, one does have to dress appropriately for clubbing."

The bar tender came with their vodkas. Serena drowned hers in one gulp and ordered another. "I don't look like me and I'm not a clubber. I didn't even know you were one."

In the mirror behind the bar, Serena saw Tala smirk. "There are some things you just don't know about me."

"Well, why don't you take your clubbing self and go dance?" Serena nodded to the dance floor. "God knows there's plenty of girls who want to dance with you."

Without a word, Tala left. Serena didn't look back as he headed to the dance floor. She quietly sipped her vodka as the DJ put on what apparently was a popular song, as many at the bar also headed to the dance floor.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Serena looked at who was speaking to her without answering. It was Baldacci, dressed in a muscle shirt and baggy pants. Serena suppressed a groan and a curse. _Does he have to bother me? And why couldn't I have dressed like that?_ Serena still didn't answer, so Baldacci simply sat down and ordered sake.

"You here alone?"

Serena ordered her third vodka. "Why would you care?"

"Well, last I heard, Hiwatari dumped you. You here to get drunk and forget him?" Baldacci grin disappeared as Serena turned to glare at him, lip curled to reveal one of her elongated eyeteeth.

"It's none of your damn business Baldacci, but I am here with Tala. I don't need to get drunk to forget that bastard Hiwatari."

"Then where is Tala? Shouldn't he be with you?" Baldacci surveyed the room.

Serena downed her drink. The bartender immediately came over with another one. "Why are you here Baldacci? We hate each other."

"That's all in the past. I thought I'd come by and-" Baldacci became quiet as Serena's arm lashed out and grabbed his shirt.

Serena brought Baldacci's face close to her's. "Enough bullshitting Baldacci. Why…are…you…here?"

"Your friends asked me to spy on you."

"I have no friends, or did they forget they threw me out. Tell them to go to Hell." Serena tossed back the vodka and left the bar.

Unfortunately, Baldacci followed. "At least have a dance with me! Or, since your date is dancing with those girls we can do something more."

Serena's fist connected with Baldacci's nose. "How dare you say that! How dare you even think that!"

A crowd started to form around the two of them. Baldacci held his bloody nose and started to back away from Serena, who was advancing on him. Tala came out of the crowd and grabbed Serena's arm.

"Calm down Serena. I don't want to have to call the bouncer to throw you out."

Serena allowed herself to be pulled away; but not before spitting at Baldacci. Tala led Serena down the hallway to the owners' room. Along the way, Tala was lecturing her.

"Why even start a fight here? On opening night even! Are you trying to make me look bad?"

Serena jerked her arm free. "You're more worried about your image than wanting to hear my side of the story! I can't believe it!" She turned her back to her boyfriend.

She heard him sigh, and then felt his arms snake around her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd get in a fight."

Serena let out her breath. Tala sniffed. "How much vodka did you have?"

Serena tilted her head. "I think four glasses."

Tala straightened and shook his head. "I can't believe you were even able to hit him. Now, why did you hit him?"

Serena turned around. "He offered me sex!"

No emotion showed on Tala's face. "I offered you sex earlier remember, and you didn't hit me."

"You're my boyfriend!" Serena paused and a mischievous smile crept onto her face. She sauntered up to Tala, swaying her hips. Tala licked his lips. Before either one could speak though, two people came up.

"Hey Tala! Is it all right for me to share a room with my sister? I'm not to sure about a lot of these guys here."

Serena coughed to hide a laugh. The way the guy was holding the girl with him, it was apparent they weren't brother and sister. Tala also had to hide a laugh.

"Abstinence is all I can tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my girlfriend to a room. She's had too much to drink." Tala wrapped his arm around Serena and headed down the hall, the sounds of the 'brother and sister' arguing.

"Hypocrite."

Tala smirked. "I know."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 77

"Serena, I need to talk to you."

Serena looked up from her meal. Ming Ming was standing next to her. "What's up?"

Ming Ming shook her head. "Not here." She cast a meaningful glance at Tala, who was sitting next to Serena.

Confused, Serena excused herself and followed Ming Ming out of the cafeteria. They traveled down the hallway a little and stopped.

"What is this about?"

Ming Ming crossed her arms. "I don't really want to do this. You've been so happy with Tala these past two weeks; but I think you should know." Ming Ming paused.

"Know what Ming Ming?"

"Tala's been lying to you."

Serena stared in disbelief at her teammate. "What are you talking about?"

"He only went out with you because Kai had asked him to. Kai wanted you to be happy and get off your depression. So when you went suicidal, Kai thought of the only thing he could…ask Tala to ask you out so you could move on."

"I don't believe you. Besides, how would you know?" Serena crossed her arms.

"I overheard Tala talking to Kai while you were still unconscious. They had been arguing about what to do and-"

"You want to go out with Tala yourself don't you?"

Now it was Ming Ming's turn to stare in disbelief. "What?"

"Why else would you come up with these lies? You want him for yourself!" Serena turned around and headed back to the cafeteria.

Ming Ming caught her arm. "What if I could get Tala to admit it? What if I got him to tell me that he was in cahoots with Kai?"

Serena turned back around. "Do that, and see what happens." Serena stalked back into the cafeteria. She couldn't believe that Ming Ming would even mention such a thing…but what if it were true? What if all the happiness Serena knew the past two weeks was a lie?

Tala looked up as Serena sat back down and noticed the dark look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you back at the room." Serena refused to say another word during lunch.

As soon as the meal was over, Tala dragged Serena to their room. He closed the door and turned to Serena. "What is going on?"

"Ming Ming tells me you're lying to me."

"What?"

"That's what I said. She says the only reason you went out with me was because Hiwatari asked you to. She had to have been lying. I mean, why bring something like that up?"

Tala sighed and looked at the ground. "She only had it half right."

Serena's mouth dropped. She closed it and tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Hear me out before you make a judgment. Kai had asked me to ask you out. He didn't like that you were depressed enough to commit suicide. It wasn't me who had unblocked you door and took you down from the noose. It was Kai. Afterwards, we had talked. I do love you Serena, and Kai knew that. He thought I should make my move, you know, kill two birds with one stone."

Serena was growing angrier by the minute. " 'There are some things you just don't know about me.' I should have realized there was more to that bullshit. What did he bribe you with?"

Tala was silent. Serena stepped forward. "What did he bribe you with Valcov?"

"He gave me money, enough to open The Blitz Club and to buy your clothes every week."

Serena turned away. Tala put his hand on her shoulder, but Serena shook him off. "So, even though Hiwatari had left weeks ago, he was still watching out for me. I should have known that you weren't caring enough to take care of me yourself."

"Serena-"

Serena spun around. "Shut up Valcov, and you know what? Stay the hell away from me. I don't want anything to do with someone who lies to me. You and Hiwatari can both drop dead!" Serena walked out the door, letting it slam shut on Tala's grief stricken face.

Serena's first stop was Ming Ming's room. She had to apologize for what she had said. Ming Ming hadn't taken offense to it though, and after hearing about Serena's breakup with Tala, offered to share her room. That made Serena's next stop her room to pack her things. Ming Ming's offer made it easier on Serena. Serena had been planning to go to Boris to ask for another room. No way was she going to share a room with Tala for one more day.

Serena didn't get depressed with this breakup like she had done with the one with Kai. As Serena had said "Valcov has the record for how long it takes to break my heart…two weeks." Instead, she became angry. She spent more time in the gym working out and a lot more time destroying the blade of others. Serena had gone back to the way she acted just before Kai broke up with her.

Hiro had had a debate with Boris about what to do with the team that would face Tyson's. Boris wanted to use the BEGA Bladers, as they were the strongest. Hiro thought it would be fair if a tournament were held, that way all the bladers in the league had a shot at making the team.

Serena went into her room the day of the in league tourney, looking for Dragonia. She hadn't seen her since the morning. Shortly before lunch they had a little 'argument' about Serena's enjoyment of destroying blades. Dragonia had orbed somewhere and hadn't returned.

/Dragonia!/

No answer.

/Dragonia!/

Serena felt through the mind link for Dragonia; but instead of a clear passage, Serena came upon a 'wall'. Dragonia wouldn't let her in. Serena probed the 'wall'. There was no going through it. As it was, there was no 'feeling' in the wall. Serena cursed. Dragonia had shut her out, and Serena figured for good.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 78

After Dragonia left Serena, Serena became more self-destructive. Serena took to wearing long sleeves to hide the cuts on her arms. A pocketknife, the same one she used to cut herself, was in her back pocket, ready to use on somebody if they made her angry. That wasn't hard to do. Serena got angry easily now. Everyone started to avoid Serena, except Boris. He was probably very happy with Serena's behavior. Serena herself didn't mind working for Boris if it meant getting revenge on those she felt ruined her life.

Serena walked down the corridors of the BEGA League Headquarters. She had just finished taking her anger out on a punching bag. The janitors were probably now cleaning up the scraps that were left. Serena was heading to her quarters, wanting to take a shower. Boris had been…nice…to Serena, for lack of a better word. Her quarters were like an apartment. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, everything Serena needed to stay away from everyone.

Serena palmed open the door to her quarters. Her eyes scanned the front room. Everything looked just like she had left it. The computer was humming in one corner. The television was off. The room was a mess and dark. The door slid shut and the lights turned on as Serena headed to the bathroom. She paused in front of the kitchen. Cabinets were closing in there. Serena slammed the kitchen door open. In front of the refrigerator stood Tyson.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do YOU want to ruin my life too?"

Tyson walked up to Serena and sidled past her into the living room. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you! Get out!"

Tyson smiled unhappily at Serena. "Your life must be hell now."

"What do you think? My first boyfriend dumped me, my second one lied to me; and to top it all off, my bitbeast abandoned me!"

"Why do you think they did that?"

"They all ruined my life!"

Tyson came forward and grabbed Serena's arm. He pulled up the sleeve, revealing the scars that were crisscrossing her 'tattoo'. "You're ruining your own life. You regret staying here at BEGA. You regret everything you've done. Your actions showed that. Kai broke up with you because you had changed. He hoped that by dumping you, you would go back to being your normal self. He was so cut up when he found out you went suicidal."

"Shut up!" Serena tore her arm from Tyson's grip. She tried to walk away, but Tyson stepped in her path.

"Tala does care about you. Don't tell me you weren't happy with him."

"He lied to me! He only went out with me because Hiwatari asked him to!"

"Dragonia left because you were using her to destroy the blades of others, something you've never done before unless it was against your will. None of us like what we heard about you. You aren't acting like a BladeBreaker."

"That's because I'm NOT a BladeBreaker! I am part of the BEGA League!"

"We always hoped you would come back. Now, unless you change your ways, you might as well stay with the BEGA League."

"You were the ones who threw me out! Besides, who are you to judge me?" Serena turned away.

"Because I feel the old Serena is in there. Kenny had recorded what had gone on when you came to my place last time. He translated what you had said to Tala. 'Orders obeyed. Ties severed.' That had to be a coded message to let us know what was going on. Besides that, you kept your promise you had made me after our first match. When Boris pitted us together, you kept that secret. You weren't at your full potential. Why keep the promise if you-"

Serena whirled around and gripped Tyson's shirtfront. She lifted him off the floor. "Shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you!" She was breathing heavily. Red was filling her eyesight. She pulled out her pocketknife.

Tyson looked sadly at Serena. "Would you really beat up a friend? Would you really hurt us more?"

Something behind Tyson caught Serena's eye. It was the mirror. For the first time in a long time, Serena saw herself. She couldn't remember the last time her eyes were their bluish red. Now they were always red. Serena's hair seemed wild and unkempt. A frown appeared to be permanently fixed on her face. Serena's eyes widened in horror. She lowered Tyson onto the floor and backed away until her back hit the wall.

"Do you finally see what everyone else has been seeing? A monster? A bully?"

Serena gave a cry as she slid to the floor, tears falling down her face. Tyson headed to the door, pausing to place a disc on the computer desk.

"Maybe it'll help you find your way back."

The door closed behind Tyson. His footsteps disappeared down the corridor. The pocketknife flew through the air, lodging itself in the light fixture. Darkness consumed the room and the sobbing person in black.


	79. Epilogue

Chapter 79 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** –bolded

_**Author's Note:**_ Finally, after three years, it is complete! But wait, what's this? It's not complete fully? No! I have another chapter! An alternate ending! I couldn't decide which to put in, but I finally decided to go with this as my last chapter because it had something important I needed for the sequel.

Chapter 79

THREE YEARS LATER

A beat up looking car traveled down the freeway amidst much traffic. Its three occupants were silent. A towheaded man drove the car, his arm out of the window. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt, blue jeans, and a jean jacket. The young lady sitting in the passenger seat was similarly attired, although she wore a tight fitting shirt under her jean jacket, biker gloves, a beanie that allowed no hair to show, and sunglasses that surrounded her eyes. The third passenger, a boy of three, was asleep in the back seat in his booster seat. The driver's brown eyes glanced at the sleeping figure.

"He seems to be doing well for his first car trip." The man looked at his companion. "How are you holding up?"

The lady didn't look at the driver. "As best as I can be Joey."

The driver patted her knee. "I'm sure everything will be fine Wren."

This time the girl turned to look at him. "Thanks."

The car passed underneath a sign announcing their arrival to Tokyo. Wren told Joey how to reach the hotel where they were going to stay. While Joey went inside, Wren woke up the three year old. The three year old's ice blue eyes blinked sleepily at Wren, who smiled.

"We're here sweetie. Uncle Joey's getting our rooms."

The red headed youth closed his eyes again. Wren sighed. It looked like she was going to have to carry him to the room.

Joey came back out to the car and started unpacking it. Wren stepped out to help and soon Joey was driving away to park the car. Wren went ahead with the cart full of luggage to the rooms, carrying the child in her arms. They had asked for two rooms, one for her and the kid while the other was for Joey. Joey came not too soon after and claimed his luggage, which was really one suitcase. Wren had more, but it was mostly toddler items to amuse the three year old while she was doing what she had to do.

Wren unpacked the suitcases and managed to wake the child up. After dressing the toddler in warm clothing for the November weather, Wren went next door to Joey's room. She knocked and waited. She heard him talking to someone.

"We're here…yeah…tell the others will you…okay…welcome." Joey opened the door. "Heading out?"

Wren nodded. "You want to come?"

"No thanks. I want to unpack and then look around town. Mai expects me to bring something home from Tokyo. I think a diamond ring is in order." He looked down at the toddler, who was hugging his knees. "Do you want me to watch Yuriy for you?"

"No thanks Joey. I think he needs to be with me when…well, besides, you've been playing nanny to him these past three years. You deserve a vacation."

Joey rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "It was fun watching him. And the deal was great. You allowed me to stay with you as long as I watched him when you needed it. With the bonuses you have been giving me, I can afford a nice ring for Mai."

Wren smiled. "Let me know if all ends well with that."

"Will do. Enjoy yourself and let me know how it turns out today, all right?"

"Deal." Wren took Yuriy's hand and headed out of the hotel.

Wren kept a firm grip on the toddler's hand as they traveled around Tokyo. Sometimes she had to carry him; but it was worth it looking at Yuriy's smile as Wren showed him all around. For a three year old, Yuriy was smart and understood what was around him. The two of them traveled through the shopping district and historic districts. Eventually, Yuriy got impatient and restless. He wanted to go to the park. Wren wanted to save that for last. She had a couple more sights to see. One was a local hobby store, family run. Wren pointed to it.

"That's just like Uncle Yugi's. A family owns it."

Yuriy clapped his hands and laughed at a moving toy in the shop window. "I want it!"

Wren took Yuriy's hand again and pulled him away. "Not today Yuriy. Maybe before we leave."

Yuriy set up a howl; but Wren ignored him. She simply picked him up in her arms, kicking and screaming, and headed down the road. Her next stop on her sightseeing tour was a sword school, home of the BeyBlade World Champion Tyson Granger.

There were many children on the lawn of the sword school, wooden swords in hand. A tall, blue haired man in his middle 20s was walking among them and adjusting any stances he saw wrong. Glancing up, the man noticed Wren standing there with Yuriy in her arms. He walked over to them.

"Welcome to the Blue Dragon Sword and BeyBlade School. My name is Hiro. Can I help you?"

Wren took a step back. "I'm sorry. I was just looking around town and I saw this place. When did this place become a beyblade school?"

"Three years ago after my brother won his third World Championship. Were you here when it was just a sword school?"

Wren hesitated before answering. "I've only been in town once before. I decided to come tour the town again, seeing what was different."

Hiro studied Wren. "Have I met you before? You seem familiar."

Wren shifted Yuriy in her arms. "No. Like I said, I've only been in town once before." She took another step back.

"Well, you're welcome to come observe what goes on in the sword school. Or, Tyson's at the park with the beyblade class. You could always go there and watch them. You are into beyblade, right?"

"I haven't picked up a blade in years, and even then I was just a trainer. I was just on my way to the park as it was. Thank you." Wren walked away from Hiro. Yuriy waved bye to Hiro, who had pulled out a phone.

"She just came here…she's headed your way."

--

Wren placed Yuriy on the ground at the park. The toddler immediately went to the playground. Wren sat down on a bench so she could keep an eye on Yuriy. Soon, Yuriy found some other toddlers to play with, and Wren's eyes roved around the park area that surrounded her. To her left were several adults talking together. Obviously the children that Yuriy were playing with were on a play date. To her right, Wren saw a group of children surrounding a man about her age, the upper teens and a younger version of Hiro. He had blue hair and wore a red baseball cap over it. He seemed to work well with the children, taking time to show them techniques and stances.

Wren noticed that there was a small group outside the main one. This one consisted of two boys and a girl. All three were trying what their teacher was instructing them to do; but they didn't seem to get it. After watching them for a few moments, Wren went over to them.

"Mr. Tyson makes it seem so easy!" The oldest boy kicked the ground. The girl looked like she was close to crying as the other boy simply sat on the ground. All three looked up when Wren approached.

"What is it you are trying to do?"

The oldest looked at Wren suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Wren smiled. "I used to be a beyblade coach. I thought I might be able to help."

The girl hid behind the oldest that Wren noticed was most likely her brother. "Why do you have that hat and those glasses on? Are you here to harm us?"

Wren shook her head and took off the sunglasses, showing blue eyes with a hint of another color in them; but the children couldn't tell what color. "No. I simply like wearing this. Now, would you like my help?"

The other boy stood up. "What can you do to help? Mr. Tyson even tried; but we can't get it."

"Show me what you are trying to do."

Still looking at Wren suspiciously, the oldest did what he was told. Wren noticed what was wrong immediately. She came over to the boy. "You need to turn your hand this way." She positioned the hand.

The boy tried it again; but again his hand went into the wrong position. "My hand doesn't want to go that way!"

After several tries, the boy finally got it right. The two with him immediately tried. Soon, they were very good at the attack that Mr. Tyson had taught them.

"Thank you miss!" The little girl hugged Wren.

Wren patted her head. "No problem. I'll let you get back to the class. I shouldn't have interfered as it was." Wren placed her sunglasses on again and went back to her bench. She looked around and didn't see Yuriy. She became worried. "Yuriy?" No answer. Wren jumped up. "Yuriy?" Still no answer. Wren started panicking and running around the park calling the missing child's name.

"Mommy!"

Wren spun around. Running toward her was Yuriy carrying a weird looking cat. As he got closer, Wren realized it wasn't a cat, but a dragon. Yuriy stopped in front of Wren and held out the dragon.

"Look what I found!"

Wren knelt down and hugged Yuriy. "Yuriy! Don't you scare me like that again!"

The dragon tried to squirm out from between the two of them. Wren backed off and took the dragon away from Yuriy. "Didn't I tell you to stop terrorizing animals?"

Yuriy looked up at Wren. "Can I keep it?"

Wren put the dragon down. "No you cannot keep it! It must belong to someone…or I hope it does…I hope I'm not going crazy…"

"Excuse me." Another boy about Wren's age came walking up. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a childish look to him. "I'm sorry if Dragonia was bothering you."

"Who?" Wren looked at the dragon, which was circling her legs. "Oh, this. No. It should be me who is apologizing. My son was the one who carried off your dragon."

"Your son?" The boy looked at Yuriy. "Him? No, it was no problem. Usually Dragonia will go off with people she likes. She always finds a way back though."

Yuriy started chasing the dragon. Wren caught him by the arm. "I told you to stop that!"

"But I want it!"

"That thing belongs to this kind man here. Say you're sorry."

Yuriy pouted and looked at the ground. "Sorry."

The man laughed. "I think we have a little mix up here. Dragonia went with him of her own free will. Your son had been playing around my friends and I; and Dragonia went over to him. We didn't see any harm in it. We just didn't think he'd run off with her." He held out a hand. "My name's Max."

Wren shook his hand. "Wren; and my son in Yuriy."

Max nodded his head in the direction he came from. "Why don't you join my friends and I? That way Yuriy can still play with Dragonia."

Wren looked at her son, who was ignoring her and chasing Dragonia once again. She then looked at Max. "All right."

Dragonia jumped into Max's arms and Max headed back to where his friends were. Wren took Yuriy's hand and followed.

Max's friends were waiting underneath a canopy of trees. One of them was Tyson, who had apparently just ended his class. One was in martial arts clothing whom Max introduced as Ray. Another with a laptop was named Kenny. Finally, there was one who stood a little ways off from the others whom Max introduced as Kai.

Wren let go of Yuriy's hand as Dragonia leapt out of Max's arms. The two of them went a little ways away while Wren sat among the others. There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"So…your name is Wren?" Tyson nodded to Yuriy. "And that is your son?"

Wren bristled at Tyson's tone, as if she was inferior for having a child at 19. "Yes. That is my son, Yuriy."

A look passed between the group.

"He looks a lot like Tala Valcov," said Kenny.

"Really now? I never knew that," said Wren. She looked at the ground.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" asked Ray.

"Visiting. I was wanting to reconnect with friends; but I thought I'd show my son around town first."

Another look passed between the others. Dragonia flew between them and Yuriy chased after. Wren watched them pass, noticing how easily Yuriy kept up with the dragon.

"How long has it been since you saw your friends?"

Wren glared at Max, although he couldn't see through her glasses. "What's with all of the questioning? Why don't you guys tell me a little about yourself?"

And so, for the next hour, the BladeBreakers told Wren all about them, and Wren gave cryptic answers to their questions.

"It's been a few years since I saw my friends. I kind of left without warning. I didn't want them to worry; but I couldn't give them word of where I was. The father of Yuriy wanted nothing to do with us, and I didn't want to bring disgrace to my family."

"Who is the dad?"

Wren ignored Kenny's question. Silence resumed until Tyson spoke up.

"I saw you with several of my students earlier. You were so great with them and they picked up what I had been trying to teach them all day quickly from you. Do you blade?"

Wren shook her head. "I haven't picked up a blade in years. Yuriy took up a lot of my time, being a single parent."

"How old is Yuriy?" asked Ray.

"He turns four in August," was Wren's answer.

At that time, Dragonia once again flew between the group. This time, Yuriy walked up to Wren's side and sat down, tired after chasing the dragon.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"All right sweetie. Let's go get you something to eat." Wren stood up and picked up the three year old.

"Why don't you come to my place? I live in the hobby store in town and we were getting ready to have barbeque."

Wren thought about the toy that Yuriy had admired. Maybe she'd pick it up for him while they were there. "Thank you. I think we shall."

Max pulled out his cell phone as the group got up. "Hey Dad. We're on our way over and we have a couple of guests…yeah…see you soon."

With that, the youths headed out. Wren was in the middle of the group. Max and Tyson led the way. Kenny and Ray were on either side of her, and Kai and Dragonia were bringing up the rear. Wren didn't like the situation. It felt like she was a prisoner being escorted to who knows where.

The doors to the hobby store slid open and the group walked in. Yuriy looked all around the shop at all the toys, entranced by the moving objects and the possible items to bug his mother to buy for him. A man with graying hair stood behind the counter.

"Hi you guys! Foods about ready. Zeo's cooking up the rest of the hamburgers and Nicole is getting the salad finished. Why don't you head on back?"

Tyson immediately went through the door in the back. Max wasn't too far behind him, stopping just long enough to whisper something in his father's ear. Kai placed a hand on Wren's back and pushed her forward through the door behind Ray and Kenny. Wren stepped into the living room where she stopped short. Hanging up on the wall was a banner with the words "Welcome Back Serena!" A boy who looked about 15 with bluish green hair and a girl about 20 with red hair stood underneath it, as well as another older teen with red hair. The BladeBreakers went and stood with them.

Wren was confused. "What?"

"Your friend Joey called us when you decided to come back. He worked with us, giving us news and calling us when you got here," said Nicole.

Wren remember the phone call she had heard through Joey's door. _Why would he…_

"We had been so worried about you Serena. You had told us after Boris's trial that you would come back when you were ready. It wasn't until Kai and Tala came back from Domino that we found out why you left. You didn't want us to know you were pregnant." Max nodded at Yuriy.

Wren hugged Yuriy tighter to her. Tears were falling down her face. Yuriy looked up at her. "Mommy?" He didn't understand what was going on.

Wren set Yuriy on the ground. She straightened up and took off her beanie, revealing blonde hair a shade similar to Max's. She then took off her sunglasses and wiped away the tears. Her bluish red eyes looked at the BladeBreakers. "Then it isn't too late for this idiot to be a BladeBreaker?"

Her friends converged on her as Mr. Tate came in to hold his grandson for the first time. For the first time in a long time, Wren, or Serena, was able to smile again.


	80. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh **Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or Yugioh. I own: Serena, Nicole, Antonio, SnowLeopard, Dragonia, and anything else that is not BeyBlade or Yugioh. Kelsey, Angie, and Joe own themselves. Yamura belongs to Laura. Austin belongs to Austin, though in name and looks only. Everything else about him I made up. Telepathy /Serena/ /Kai/ Max :blah: or blah- bitbeast _Thoughts _or_ songs- in italics_ _**Flashbacks- in bolded italics**_

**Talking in Russian** -bolded

Chapter 80

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

ONE MONTH LATER

The airport in Tokyo was crowded, just like it always was. A girl waded through the crowd. Her short black hair was messy. A gold hoop hung from one ear. Sunglasses were over her eyes, covering them entirely. A blue puffed vest laid overtop a black wool long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves tied down by biker gloves. Her blue jeans were torn at the knees and held up by a studded black belt. Her black sneakers were silent on the floor. She looked about her; and seeing a sign, headed to the baggage claim. She had just arrived from Russia. It was an okay flight. Quiet, laid back. Only problem was, the boy sitting next to her had been afraid. Throughout the whole flight, the kid had a white knuckled grip on an armrest and on the girl's arm. The girl stood in front of the conveyor belt, waiting patiently for her bag. When her duffel bag finally came, the girl slung it onto her shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The girl looked to her right. The boy from the flight was standing there. "Sorry Shrimp. Didn't see you there."

"My name's not 'Shrimp'! It's-"

"Daichi Sumeragi. BladeBreaker, Tag Team World Champion, and deathly afraid of flying."

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. Sorry about that. How's the arm?"

"It's all right. Circulation will come back…eventually."

Daichi grabbed his bag, laughing. "Sense of humor. I like it."

"So why were you in Russia? If you don't mind my asking," said the girl.

The two headed for the exit.

"I was looking for someone."

"Who?" The girl adjusted her sunglasses.

Daichi looked sideways at the girl. "Why do you wear sunglasses inside…um…"

"Name's Ren. I have sensitive eyes. Any kind of light hurts them. So who were you looking for?"

"A former BladeBreaker. Serena Tate."

"Why?"

"Just to help. So why were you in Russia? Or is it why are you in Tokyo?"

Ren was silent for a while. The two stepped into the sunlight. "I too was trying to…find…Serena."

Daichi shook his head slowly. "Did you have any luck or did you bomb out like me?"

"I think I had more luck. That's why I'm here, to talk to the BladeBreakers."

Daichi hailed a cab, not believing his luck on how he found someone with news about the missing blader. "Then come with me. I'm heading straight to Tyson's house."

"The World Champ's place? Sure." Ren climbed into the cab, Daichi after her. Daichi gave the driver the address. Ren looked at Daichi as the cab headed out. "What were you going to do once you found Serena?"

"Why were you trying to find Serena?" countered Daichi.

"I was…hired…to find her. And don't ask me to tell you who," said Ren as Daichi opened his mouth. "Client confidentiality."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I was going to give her my spot on the team."

"Why?"

Daichi sighed. "Ever since Tyson had visited the BEGA League to help Serena a month ago, everyone had been hoping she would come back, even after the falling out that had happened. Then, a few days after that, the BEGA League was dissolved and Boris arrested. We thought then that Serena would come back. She didn't. We all had gone to Russia for Boris's trial. Since he was Russian, the trial had to be there."

"You went too?"

Daichi nodded. "I felt she was a teammate of sorts. We went there for support when Serena testified. We tried to talk to her after the trial, but she disappeared. Serena was true to her word when she said she wouldn't return. The others were so depressed. Kai's normal silence worsened. He won't even say one-word answers. Max, the hyper one, refuses to eat sugar. Tyson gets angry easily. Kenny, he stopped working on his blading thesis. Ray meditates a lot more now. Hilary won't even come around. Tyson's the only one out of them who continues to blade. They all want Serena back. It's like I'm invisible. That's why I want to give Serena my spot."

"I don't believe she would have taken your spot."

"How would you know?"

Ren ignored the question and looked out the window. The cab slowed to a stop in front of the sword school. Daichi and Ren grabbed their bags. Daichi started to head through the gate, but Ren hesitated. Daichi looked back. "Come on. The others would want to hear what you have to say."

Ren followed Daichi through. The BladeBreakers were just like Daichi had described. Kai was leaning against a pole away from the others, eyes closed. Ray was sitting under a tree, meditating. Kenny for once wasn't looking at his computer. Max was sitting on the steps, shoulders hunched and rocking back and forth. Tyson, the only one practicing, looked over. He recalled his blade and stormed over. Ren stood a little behind Daichi.

"Daichi! Where were you? You skipped out on practice for a week!"

Daichi didn't back down. "For your information, I was in Russia trying to find Serena!"

Tyson snorted. "Yeah right. She probably wouldn't have even listened to you had you found her."

"You're right. She wouldn't have; and I didn't find her. I found, though, someone who has information about Serena." Daichi motioned at Ren, who stepped forward as the BladeBreakers gathered. "I met Ren on the plane back. She said she wanted to talk to us, so I brought her over."

"How do we even know if she met Serena?" demanded Tyson.

Ren dug into her duffel bag. She pulled out a disc and handed it to Tyson. "Is that familiar to you?"

Dragonia was sniffing at Ren's leg. Kai was coming closer to Ren, studying her. The other BladeBreakers were looking at what Ren had placed in Tyson's hand. Tyson himself looked stunned. "It's the disc made from that camera of Dragonia's. I had given the camera to Hiro so he could tape Serena. We had all been worried about her. I gave the disc to Serena at BEGA. If you have this, then you must have seen…"

The BladeBreakers started looking like their normal selves as they pestered Ren with questions. Dragonia flew around Ren.

Ren held up her hands as she laughed, briefly showing elongated eyeteeth. "One question at a time, please!" The BladeBreakers became quiet. "Now, before I answer your questions, I'd like to ask one of my own." Ren took off her sunglasses. Her bluish red eyes twinkled at the stunned BladeBreakers. "Is it too late for this idiot to be a BladeBreaker?"


End file.
